The Prophecy
by May Goblinweb
Summary: Há 1500 anos D.C uma profecia foi escrita no pergaminhos de Nyazian. Uma criança nasceria e juntamente com ela o futuro da humanidade estaria nas suas mãos... está criança se chama Isabella Angie Wilkinson e agora um novo guardião se juntará ao seu exérci
1. Glossario

**Título:** The Prophecy

**Autora:** Mayte (May)

**Shipper:** Edward/Bella, e outros.

**Gênero:** Romance, Universo Alternativo, Drama, lemon

**Censura: **NC-16

Sinopse:

Há 1500 anos D.C uma profecia foi escrita no pergaminhos de Nyazian. Uma criança nasceria e juntamente com ela o futuro da humanidade estaria nas suas mãos... está criança se chama **Isabella Angie Wilkinson** e agora um novo guardião se juntará ao seu exército, o que ela nunca imaginava era que este simples guardião lhe faria sentir sentimentos que ela nunca pensou em sentir. (vejam vídeo da fic ou nada compreenderam)

Status:Em andamento

Obs:

- Estou misturando os personagens de Twilight, Charmed, Buffy, Angel e Supernatural.

- Terá o ponto de vista de Isabella Angie Wilkinson, Edward Anthony Cullen e narrador.

- Talvez eu não mencionarei os Cullen.

- Os personagens principais são todos imortais menos os humanos da Wolfram & Hart.

Glossário

**Isabella Angie Wilkinson -** Nasceu no dia 20 de Novembro de 1990 em Florença é uma criança Imortal, sua mãe Giovanna morreu no parto e seu pai Donatello foi morto pelo demónio Azazel, ambos eram humanos, têm 18 anos mais deixou de envelhecer desde os 16. Seus poderes são muito vastos, neles incluem:

**- Clarisciência**

É a capacidade de perceber a história de um objecto apenas tocando

**- Crescimento vegetal**

A capacidade de acelerar o crescimento vegetal

**- Cura**

A habilidade de curar as doenças e feridas dos outros

**- Invulnerabilidade**

Capacidade de não poder ser ferida. Isto dá a ela a habilidade de resistir impactos, tiros, choques, venenos, explosões, e o que mais se puder imaginar, sem sofrer nenhum dano

**Maestria Corporal**

- A capacidade de controlar as acções físicas de uma pessoa

**Guardiões**

**Buffy Summers -** Nascida em Los Angeles, filha única de Hank e Joyce Summers é caçadora possuindo uma grande força. É uma espécie de mãe para Isabella.

**Faith Lehane - **Não é de muitas palavras a cerca da sua vida antes de ser caçadora, sempre viveu em Boston, desistiu da escola e tinha uma mãe alcoólica. Não gosta de ordens vinda de outras pessoas a não ser Bella, e é muito impulsiva. Mais faz tudo para proteger Isabella e apesar de ser muito adora todos os seus amigos.

**Samuel "Sam" Winchester - **Sam é sensível, racional, mais inocente, e aparentemente mais preocupado em ter uma "vida normal" do que os outros; apesar disso, fica claro que ele faria qualquer coisa por Bella. Sam têm poderes de precognição e por uma vez demonstra ter poderes de telecinese

**Precognição**

- É uma percepção extra-sensorial na qual o indivíduo percebe uma informação sobre um futuro local ou evento antes dele acontecer.

**Telecinese**

- Capacidade de mover fisicamente um objecto com a força psíquica (da mente), fazendo-o levitar, mover-se ou apenas ser abalado pela mente.

**Spike - **Após ter se tornado vampiro, o doce poeta (William) toma o nome de Spike. Após inúmeras lutas, brigas, discussões e alianças forçadas entre Spike e Buffy os dois acabam por sendo convocados juntos para cuidarem de Bella. Ele acaba por passar por mudanças de personalidades graças ao amor fraternal que nutri por Bella. Spike lentamente deixa de ser o brutal assassino do passado para transformar-se num rapaz apaixonado, como qualquer mortal.

**Phoebe Halliwell -** Phoebeé uma feiticeira ela nasceu em São Francisco, Phoebe é uma mulher nova, espontânea e de espírito livre. Para além dos poderes básicos de feiticeira, como lançar feitiços Phoebe possui o de premonições que lhe permitem ver o passado assim como o futuro, de levitação e empatia.

**Edward Cullen - **Edward será o novo guardião, ele foi transformado em 1918 quando tinha 17 anos em Chicago e foi escolhido anos depois pelos poderes superiores para se juntar os guardiões e formar o círculo fechado. Edward foi mantido longe de Bella durante anos para aprender tudo da doutrina que ele terá de enfrentar e agora finalmente pode se aproximar dela, algo que apenas os guardiões tem autorização. Edward possui o raro dom de Teletransporte que é a habilidade para se deslocar entre as duas localizações instantaneamente.

**Inimigos **

**Volturi - **são como uma espécie de família real dos vampiros, como os líderes de toda a sociedade "vampiresca". É uma família muito antiga que conta com uma enorme e poderosa guarda, e que habitam a cidade de Volterra na Itália. Eles sempre se interessaram pela profecia e quando descobriram que ela aconteceu tentaram matar Bella, mais foi uma tentativa falhada. Apesar dos poderes que os Volturi possuem os guardiões quando são protegidos por Bella se tornam "imunes" de qualquer poder deles, por isso o único desejo dos Volturi é a morte de Bella já que ela nunca passará para o seu lado e assim impedir que o seu reino não cresça mais.

**Azazel - **Azazel tem interesse em Bella pois quer causar o Apocalipse e o seu sangue é possível de abrir qualquer selo para o inferno. Ele quer que ela guie os soldados do inferno para o Apocalipse.

**Wolfram & Hart -** Seus advogados eram malignos e trabalhavam para os Sócios Majoritários — o Lobo (Wolf), o Carneiro (Ram) e o Cervo (Hart). Querem que Bella passe para o lado das trevas, pois o Apocalipse esta na programação da firma e quando ele acontecer, Bella seria útil. Além de que ter ela e seus poderes inexplicáveis ao seu lado ajudaria muito…

Mitologia da minha fic

**- Caçadores**

- Eles nascem como todos os humanos mais a uma certa idade recebem poderes como super força, cura rápida e entre outros.

- O sangue de um caçador é muito mais poderoso que um humano normal fazendo assim os vampiros tentarem experimenta-los, só que eles acabam mortos pelos caçadores.

- O poder de um caçador aumenta com a idade

- Os caçadores são mortais. Apenas Sam, Faith e Buffy ganharam a imortalidade devido aos seus destinos, com isso eles tem poderes reforçados.

- Para matar um caçador mortal é como matar um humano, a única diferença é que os caçadores têm mais força e perspicácia para evitar isso. Já os três caçadores imortais são mais difíceis.

**- Vampiros**

- O poder de um vampiro aumenta com a idade

- Um vampiro só pode se alimentar de sangue. Os demais alimentos não possuem sabor e são logo vomitados.

- Um humano é transformado em vampiro quando é morto pelo seu senhor e recebe um pouco do sangue vampírico.

- Um vampiro não precisa respirar, mas pode fazê-lo se bombear sangue para os pulmões. Para tudo ele precisa bombear sangue, inclusive para manter a pele corada.

- Há três modos de matar um vampiro: com fogo, com balas de prata, e com decapitação.

- A estaca só paralisa o vampiro.

- De resto, vampiros são imortais, não envelhecem e seus ferimentos se curam quase na hora.

**- Feiticeira**

- A feiticeira já nasce com poderes, e com o tempo vai aumentando.

- Os poderes de uma feiticeira são contidos em seu sangue e se esse sangue for injectado em um mortal, o mortal poderá sofrer se os poderes da feiticeira forem bastante fortes. A necessidade de fazer as coisas boas que uma feiticeira sente naturalmente transformar-se-á um obsessão no mortal e far-se-á que eventualmente enlouqueça.

- As feiticeiras são imortais.


	2. Prologo

**Prologo**

Me chamo Isabella Angie Wilkinson e tenho 16 anos, ou melhor 18 pois nasci no dia 20 de Novembro de 1990 em Florença mais deixei de envelhecer desde os meus 16 anos, pois nasci imortal! Ninguém sabe explicar o meu nascimento afinal eu não sou vampira nem nada do estilo…

O que eu sei é que nasci de uma profecia, eu tenho poderes inexplicáveis e muitos cobiçados por quem soube do meu nascimento. Meus pais morreram quando eu nasci, minha mãe se chamava Giovanna e morreu no parto, afinal trazer alguém como eu ao mundo lhe sugou todas as forças e meu pai Donatello foi assassinado por Azazel uns dos interessados em mim… desde então fui entre aos meus guardiões, eles me ensinaram tudo o que eu sei e me protegem a anos, esta era a missão deles… mais eu sei que eles me amam tal como eu amo eles, sou tratada como uma princesa cheia de mimos e cortesias.

Tenho cinco guardiões e são todos imortais, três caçadores, um vampiro e uma feiticeira… claro sem contar com os nossos guardas, somos um verdadeiro exército e todo este exército está preparado para dar a sua vida por mim. E vocês devem estar se perguntando o porque? Bem além dos meus grandiosos poderes eu posso facilmente iniciar ou terminar um apocalipse e claro, eu nunca iniciaria um, por isso eles tem medo que eu termine com um e com meus poderes eu posso muito bem aniquilar com muita facilidade o meu inimigo.


	3. How did it happen?

**Katryna Greenleaf Black - **Fico feliz que tenha gostado da minha nova fic, eu amo todos os personagens que eu estou misturando, assim cria um rumo mais divertido na historia…

**-CrAzY -** Bia tem muuuuito mais…

**Evelyn- ** Obrigada pelo elogio, espero que gostes desta historia… e das lemon…

**Raquel B.-** Vais ver o uau na lemon dona Raquel rsrs

**Fran Tepes -** Tepinha meu amor! Sabes que as minhas fic eu faço com todo carinho para as minhas leitoras preferidas!

**Capitulo 1 – How did it happen?**

_20 De Novembro de 1990 _

_Florença - Itália_

O clima na casa estava cada vez mais angustiado, hoje finalmente a profecia seria realizada e o mundo estava apenas apreciando o eclipse sem saber que hoje o futuro da humanidade estaria nas mãos de uma inocente criança.

Neste dia, um anel de fogo se recortava contra o céu. Foi um eclipse sem precedentes na história, pelo alinhamento em cruz cósmica, com o centro na Terra, de quase todos os planetas do sistema solar. Os cinco guardiões do trono que protagonizaram o Apocalipse segundo a profecia.

Os pergaminhos de Nyazian sustentam que a partir deste eclipse, o homem perderia facilmente o controle de suas emoções, ou então alcançaria sua paz interior e tolerância, evitando os conflitos. Sendo assim, passamos a viver uma época de mudanças, que é a antessala de uma Nova Era. A noite fica mais escura antes de o amanhecer. O fim dos tempos é uma época de conflitos e grandes aprendizados, guerras, separação e loucura colectiva, que gera por sua vez, processos de destruição e de sofrimento, para a evolução selectiva.

Os cinco guardiões aguardavam ansiosamente na sala de estar, afinal eles sabiam o que tinham de fazer proteger e amar a criança. Os dois homens estavam na frente da porta enquanto as três mulheres estavam ao pé da porta. Até que ouviram o choro mais lindo do mundo, uma das enfermeiras apareceu na sala com um sorriso no rosto e entregou o bebé para Buffy.

- É uma menina, forte e saudável.

- E a mãe? – Phoebe perguntou

- Está morta… foi preciso muita força para trazer a menina ao mundo… - a enfermeira observou novamente a criança nos braços de Buffy e deu um sorriso – Como ela se chamará?

- Isabella… Isabella Angie Wilkinson. – Disse Sam com um sorriso no rosto, até que eles ouviram um barulho – Acho melhor irmos pelo visto descobriram o lugar onde ocorreria o nascimento.

Neste momento Donatello entrou rapidamente na sala.

- Levem-na imediatamente Azazel chegou, protegem-na.

- Faremos isso Donatello. – Disse Spike ao sair da casa e todos entraram no carro - Bem pequena, vamos para a sua nova casa.

_10 Anos depois_

_Condado de Mayo no Castelo Ashford._

Já tinham se passados 10 anos e Bella como era conhecida por todos crescia feliz e saudável, durante anos eles impediram dos vilões se aproximarem de Bella e graças ao poder de Phoebe conseguiram fazer um grande escudo a volta do reino.

Com o passar dos anos Bella crescia mais linda e poderosa, era amada por todos e tinha um carinho especial por cada guardião.

- Faith conta-me sobre Avalon. – Disse Bella ao se deitar na cama.

- Claro, querida. – Faith se sentou ao lado dela e começou a acariciar os lindos cabelos castanhos de Bella - A ilha sagrada de Avalon é linda e serena, mas somente para aqueles que preservam a sinceridade no coração. Além das brumas, a madrugada esmorece para dar lugar ao nascer do Sol e finalmente, a fonte sagrada da Deusa emerge através do tempo. Avalon sempre existiu... Uma terra de amor e beleza, onde viver era simples como respirar. As pessoas corriam livres pelos campos e de nada se arrependiam, pois não haviam motivos para ser aquilo que não eram. Poucos ainda se lembram dos campos floridos e das flores que vibravam em outras tonalidades. Tudo era diferente. Muitos buscam novamente Avalon, mas este tempo não existe mais. A inocência era virtude e a verdade, qualidade. A Lua, sim, ela era mais límpida, como os nossos corações. Muitos estão aqui hoje, mas poucos se lembram, apenas sentem saudades de lá. Avalon se foi apenas por ser bela, ninguém entende. Virtudes hoje são defeitos.

- Onde está o caminho que nos leva de volta? – Perguntou Bella com os olhinhos cheio de curiosidade

- Não sei, mas ainda está lá! Porém, somente para aqueles que ainda conservam a sinceridade no coração. O véu da maldade encobriu tudo e as ervas daninhas cercaram todo o caminho em volta.

- Por que o desespero?

- Tu escolheste viver em um mundo que não era seu. Mas Avalon ainda está lá... Linda e serena. Sinceridade é a verdade que não se esconde e nem se encobre. Avalon se foi, triste por mais um filho que perdeu. Como se enganam os que não acreditam. Não é apenas uma lenda, é um fato! Avalon está lá, eu sei, mas não para aqueles que buscam o conto de fadas. Ao acordar, todos irão sentir que algo se foi. Sim, eu digo a ti, se foi a inocência de ser simples e natural. Aqui apenas ficou a nuvem pesada dos pensamentos maculados e das atitudes mal pensadas.

Mal Faith terminou de falar Bella já dormia pacificamente, quem a visse nunca pensaria que ela poderia decidir o destino do mundo. Enquanto observava atentamente Bella dormindo ouviu uma leve batida na porta e saiu em silêncio, quando fechou a porta encontrou Buffy e Sam com caras preocupadas.

- O que se passa? – Ela perguntou preocupada

- Parece que temos um novo guardião. – Disse Sam

- Como é possível? Quem é ele?

- É um vampiro e se chama Edward Cullen, Spike e Phoebe foram encontrar com ele em Londres. Teremos de faze-lo unir-se a nós, e ele terá o ensinamento e daqui a alguns anos ele poderá se juntar a nós.

- E se ele não aceitar Buffy?

- Mataremos, tu sabes Faith. Os guardiões possuem um elevado poder e quando se junta a Bella ela eleva mais ainda. Tenho certeza que ele fará a escolha sensata.

Enquanto isso em Londres…

EPOV

Era mais uma meia-noite da minha vida, desde que fui transformada há muitos anos atrás deixei de ser eu mesmo. Eu as vezes me pergunto o fascino das pessoas em serem imortais, elas maus sabem que o preço a pagar é muito elevado, eu fui transformado quando eu estava morrendo de febre-amarela por um homem que nunca fiquei sabendo quem era…

Antes de eu ser vampiro eu era um rapaz normal como todos, tinha 17 anos e tinha uma família que eu amava. Devem estar querendo saber quem eu sou certo? Eu me chamo Edward Anthony Cullen e sou um vampiro há 81 anos, tinha uma "vida" normal até agora…

Era uma noite normal e eu tinha acabado de caçar e estava andando pelas ruas sombrias de Londres até que senti alguém atrás de mim.

- Edward?

Virei-me rapidamente e me deparei com um vampiro de cabelos cor de lixívia e uma feiticeira.

- Sim?

- Edward, eu me chamo Phoebe e este é meu amigo Spike. Será que podermos falar?

Olhei um pouco confuso, como eles sabiam o meu nome?

- Claro, o que querem?

- Edward, por acaso já ouviu falar do pergaminho de Nyazian?

Claro que eu tinha ouvido falar, afinal tanto tempo que eu vago por este mundo pude conhecer alguns clãs e eles sempre mencionavam deste tal pergaminho.

- Sim, o que eu tenho a ver com isso?

- Bem, eu não sei como mais foste escolhido para ser uns dos guardiões. Por isso tem de vim connosco que temos de começar o teu treinamento o mais rápido possível. – Disse Spike

Eu tinha sido o quê? Bem realmente eu tinha de desaparecer dali no mesmo segundo, tentei me concentrar mais parecia que o meu poder estava sendo bloqueado.

- Sinto muito Edward, ainda precisas de muito treinamento para conseguir vencer uma feiticeira.

- Olhem eu não sei quem são vocês mais eu não irei a lugar nenhum.

Virei-me para sair mais pelo visto eles tinham tudo muito planeado, outros vampiros me cercaram e não tinham nada cara de bons amigos.

- Olhe não queremos lhe fazer mal, mais se não vieres connosco teremos de lhe matar. – Eu virei-me rapidamente para Phoebe que tinha dito isso – És um guardião Edward, quer queira quer não queria… e se decidires não ficar connosco os Volturi ou qualquer força maligna vão lhe matar para tentarem chegarem a nossa protegida.

- Protegida? – Perguntei confuso

- Sim, não podemos falar nada neste momento… nos acompanhe e lhe ensinaremos tudo que precisas saber, desde melhorar os teus poderes a saber sobre a sua missão. Edward não somos os maus da fita, queremos evitar um apocalipse e queremos que tudo continue como está, enquanto os outros nos querem mortos ou preferem o apocalipse. – Disse Phoebe

- Se vier um apocalipse não será nada agradável, eu já estive no inferno e não é algo que desejes nem ao teu maior inimigo. Imagine a humanidade praticamente extinta e apenas caminhar demónios, bem pode ter a certeza que será a extinção dos vampiros…

Olhei novamente para os dois, eles pareciam que queriam mesmo que eu entrasse nisso. E que mal poderia fazer? Eu nunca tive uma família e pela forma que eles falavam eu era essencial nisso.

- Ok eu aceito.

- Que bom, terás um treinamento durante uns anos e só depois poderás ser considerado um guardião. – Disse Spike

- Anos?!

- Sim Edward, ou pensas que tudo o que somos é de um dia para a noite? – Disse Phoebe com um sorriso

E a parti deste dia eu comecei a treinar, para algo que eu nem sabia exactamente o que era. Mais eu tinha certeza que eu nunca me arrependeria.


	4. Sweet protected

**Obs: As fotos do vestido e da coroa de Bella, estão no perfil. Tal como o lugar onde Edward levou ela, ok?**

**Capitulo 2 - Sweet protected**

8 Anos depois

BPOV

Era um dia normal no colégio para meninas Saint Agatha, quer dizer normal para todas para mim hoje seria um dia agitado, finalmente eu iria conhecer o meu novo guardião. Ninguém me contou nada sobre ele, pois eu tinha de conhece-lo melhor e abençoa-lo, tirando isso eu teria o meu dia um pouco "normal" mais na realidade normalidade não contava na minha vida.

- Então Bella, vais ao meu aniversário na sexta? – Perguntou Alice

Alice Brandon era uma das minhas melhores amigas e eu adorava estar com ela, nos conhecemos desde sempre mais infelizmente eu nunca pude lhe contar o meu segredo para por ela e sua família em risco.

- Claro, Alice… estarei lá.

Quando virei-me para frente Sam estava a minha espera com a mesma carinha fofa de sempre, eu adorava todos eles. Para os humanos éramos todos uma família, todos primos.

- Bem Alice, encontramos amanhã.

- Até amanhã Bells.

Fui rapidamente em direcção a Sam e lhe dei um grande abraço.

- Olá princesa, como foi a aula?

- Foi interessante, aprendemos coisas que eu já sabia.

- Bella eu ainda não sei porque insiste em vim ao colégio, podias muito bem aprender em casa.

- Sam eu gosto, além disso é meu último ano lectivo e aqui eu sinto-me mais normal.

- És normal Bella, nunca penses que não és.

- Eu sei… só que aqui eu não tenho milhões de empregados e soldados que seguem as minhas ordens e ninguém precisa me adular só por quem eu sou… aqui eu sou apenas uma garota irlandesa normal…

- Italiana. – Sam deu-me um meio sorriso – mais para os humanos, irlandesa.

- Ou isso… então vamos para casa?

- Claro princesa.

EPOV

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia, depois do meu refúgio num castelo no sul da França finalmente eu iria por em prática tudo o que eu aprendi. Bem e o que eu aprendi não foi pouco, aprendi melhor como se luta, como se mata demónios, os tipos de demónios, armas necessárias, línguas… até como se matam vampiros… sim pessoas da minha mesma raça mais segundo Giles o meu sentinela há uma diferença muito grande dos vampiros, há os vegetarianos como eu, os que bebem sangue humano mais são pacíficos e os assassinos ou nossos inimigos como os Volturi.

Quando eu cheguei na Irlanda eu me admirei com a paisagem tão romântica mais quando eu cheguei perto do castelo me admirei mais, era realmente magnífico. O castelo ficava um pouco distante da cidade e aqui parecia uma mini cidade a beira do mar, tinha uma pequena villa perto do castelo que logo que eu entrei na villa reconheci que neles estavam misturados vampiros, feiticeiras e até alguns humanos.

O castelo era realmente lindo, a arquitectura era magnífica.

O carro parou na frente do castelo e logo fui recebido pelos cinco guardiões, dois deles eu tinha conhecido pessoalmente há 8 anos atrás mais os outros pareciam felizes e desconfiados com a minha presença.

- Olá Edward, fizeste uma boa viagem? – Perguntou Phoebe

- Sim obrigado.

- Bem Edward, este são os novos membros da tua família… Buffy, Sam e Faith. Os três são caçadores, mais pode ter a certeza que consegue matar qualquer vampiro. – Disse Spike com um meio sorriso.

- Espero que goste do quarto que lhe reservamos, fica ao pé do de Spike e Sam. – Disse Buffy com um sorriso simpático no rosto que fez-me sentir em casa, ela rapidamente se virou para uns dos empregados – Por favor levem as malas de Edward para o seu quarto.

- Sim senhora.

- Vamos Edward, há muito que conhecer antes da cerimónia. – Disse Faith

Na realidade quem eu queria conhecer era a minha protegida, eu tinha visto apenas uma foto quando ela tinha 10 anos e desde este dia nunca mais vi nenhuma foto. Mais eu sabia que eu teria de aturar uma adolescente mimada, afinal com tudo isso aos pés dela, era um pouco difícil acreditar que ela fosse madura.

Depois de eu ter conhecido todos os cantos fui para o meu quarto me preparar para a tal cerimónia, logo em cima da minha cama tinha um terno e uma capa e por cima havia um bilhete com uma caligrafia feminina.

_Espero que esta roupa der em ti, e que adores viver aqui… sejas bem-vindo a família Edward._

_Phoebe._

Dei um leve sorriso, tudo o que eu sentia falta durante meus longos anos era de uma família e agora que eu tinha 91 anos parecia que eu tinha finalmente encontrado, apesar de eu saber qual era o meu verdadeiro lugar aqui… eu tinha de proteger Isabella ou Bella como era mais conhecida, apenas isso… nem que custasse a minha própria vida.

Senti um cheiro diferente no ar e me aproximei da janela onde vi apenas um vulto de uma garota, Giles havia me dito que o aroma dela era muito diferente. Parecia jasmim ou algo do estilo, tão doce e ao mesmo tempo viciante.

BPOV

Hoje o castelo estava a maior loucura afinal tinha a tal cerimonia e Phoebe e Faith insistiram em fazerem uma grande festa, normalmente aqui as grandes festas eram nos meus aniversários ou quando eu queria comemorar algo como… o inicio do verão… mais com o passar do tempo eu gostava de comemorar também os aniversários dos meus guardiões afinal eles davam tanto por mim que era como se fosses família de sangue. E sinceramente eu nunca mudaria esta minha família, pois eu amo cada um de uma maneira diferente e saberia que eu aprenderia a amar e a confiar no meu novo guardião, afinal teríamos muitos anos pela frente… isso é se no meio deles não aparecesse ninguém para destruir a minha felicidade.

Spike sempre reclamava da minha forma de amar e proteger meus guardiões, pois ele me lembrava que se um dia alguém me atacasse poderia usar eles como isco e eles sabiam que eu moveria céus e terra para manter a minha única família segura, nem que eu tivesse de me virar para o lado negro… mais isso eu nunca contei a eles pois eu sabia que eles não permitiriam, mais no fundo eu sabia que eles fariam o mesmo, afinal somos uma família… uma família diferente, mais uma família.

Eu depois que cheguei a casa me trancaram no quarto para eu me arrumar, umas das empregadas ajudou-me a preparar-me.

- Esme já o viste? – Perguntei enquanto ela penteava carinhosamente o meu cabelo.

Esme era uma vampira amável que eu mesma tinha encontrado há anos atrás, eu ainda me lembro de tudo… eu tinha 8 anos e numa das minhas viagens para Paris encontramos Esme muito debilitada, ela tinha acabado de ser transformada e eu ordenei que a trouxesse para cá e desde este dia Esme têm sido a minha ama é a única além dos meus guardiões que tem a autorização de poder andar comigo e falar normalmente.

Não que o restante do meu exercito não fale, apenas tem uma série de respeito e me tratam por Sua Majestade, porque para eles eu era a verdadeira família real enquanto os Volturi eram apenas impostores e eu bem sabia que isso fazia eles me odiarem mais… mais ao contrario dos Volturi eu não fazia colecção de vampiros com poderes, eu tinha muitos vampiros, feiticeiras e humanos ao meu lado mais era por vontade deles e não porque uma das guardas deles os convencia via mente.

- Sim Bella, ele é extremamente lindo. E a sua expressão parecia-me sincera e bondosa.

- Esme tu vens a bondade onde não existe, mais espero que estejas certa.

- Claro que eu estou minha pequena, afinal ele é teu guardião. Sabes muito bem que é um processo longo e apenas os mais puros conseguem.

- Eu sei.

Esme pôs-me uma delicada coroa e eu me olhei no espelho, eu usava um lindo vestido branco, meu cabelo estava solto e meio ondulado… sim estava perfeito.

- Estás linda Bella.

- Obrigada Esme.

Neste instante alguém bateu a porta e quando entrou era Buffy.

- Olá querida, estás pronta?

Buffy estava linda como sempre, com um vestido vermelho que lhe ficava super bem.

- Sim.

Saímos rapidamente dali e fomos em direcção a sala onde iria ocorrer a cerimonia, e só depois partiríamos para o salão de festa.

Quando entrei nela estavam todos os meus guardiões inclusive o novo mais eu não conseguia ver o seu rosto devido que o capuz lhe cobria o rosto. Até que finalmente fiquei a sua frente e me aproximei dele e tirei calmamente o capuz fazendo os nossos olhares se cruzarem.

EPOV

Logo quando ela entrou na sala eu pude ouvir o seu suave batimento cardíaco, porque de todos os guardiões os únicos que não tinham batimento cardíaco era apenas eu e Spike.

Com todos os avisos de Spike e Sam eu sabia que eu não tinha autorização para falar com Bella apenas se ela perguntasse-me algo, e depois me tornando um verdadeiro guardião eu teria mais liberdade mais mesmo assim eu sabia que quem mandavam eram eles os primeiros guardiões…

Quando dei por mim Bella estava tirando delicadamente o capuz que cobria o meu rosto e eu pude finalmente olhar para ela, nossos olhos se cruzaram ela era magnifica… tão linda, ela parecia uma verdadeira princesa. E eles queriam que eu a protege-se? E quem iria proteger o meu coração?

- Olá. – Ela disse num leve sotaque Irlandês que lhe deixava ainda mais linda

- Bella, temos de começar a cerimónia. – Disse Sam por detrás de mim.

- Claro. - Ela respirou fundo e deu um leve sorriso – Juras-me lealdade e confiança?

- Eu juro.

- Prometes-me proteger-me e guiar-me?

- Eu prometo.

Quem iria negar proteger Bella? Era até difícil de acreditar que esta doce menina fosse tão poderosa.

- Meu sangue será o seu sangue, meus sentimentos serão os seus sentimentos, minha segurança será a sua segurança… - Buffy aproximou-se dela e lhe entregou um cálice que logo senti o cheiro de sangue, como Spike havia me explicado era uma forma de aumentar a ligação e os nossos poderes, e que quando eles se tornaram guardião eles tiveram um ritual diferente pois ela ainda não tinha nascido mais mesmo assim foi um ritual muito poderoso tal como este. Bella entregou-me imediatamente o cálice e eu bebi um pouco, era tão saboroso… não me admirava nada que o sangue dela fosse tão requisitado. – Agora és oficialmente meu guardião.

- Agora és oficialmente minha protegida.

Bella deu um meio sorriso e pegou cálice e entregou a Buffy.

- Como se chamas?

- Edward… Edward Cullen.

- Edward… é um nome perfeito. Sabes o significado do teu nome Edward?

- Não.

- É Anglo-Saxâo que significa próspero guardião. – Ela olhou um pouco a sua volta – então vamos a festa?

- Até que enfim esta chatice terminou. – Disse Faith indo em direcção a porta.

- Faith, modos.

- Desculpe senhorita Phoebe. – Disse ela sarcasticamente – Bella querida, vamos.

Seguimos todos para um grande salão e lá eu perdi Bella de vista, sentei-me juntamente com os outros guardiões e eu sabia que a minha aventura mal tinha começado.


	5. To know

**O lugar para onde Edward levou Bella e a música que ele toca esta no perfil! (danda jabur ficou explicado agora? Rsrs)**

**Katryna Greenleaf Black - **Fico feliz que gostes das minhas historias a serio que sim, e a fic a qual estas falando eu ainda nem terminei rsrs

**Evely -** Espero que gostes deste novo post!

**-CrAzY -** Eu não lembro, mais está bem a frente…

Tepinhas!!!! - Miga do coração! Que é como uma irmã mais velha rsrs serás sempre minha fã n 1 não se preocupes… eu n deixo ninguém roubar o teu lugar! (para quem n sabe foi esta minha amiga que me fez ficar louca por Twi!) e quem não ama a Faith ela é super!

**Capitulo 3 - To know**

BPOV

Depois que eu conheci o meu novo guardião fui directamente atrás de Esme pois queria lhe contar como foi o ritual.

- Bella querida, como foi? – Perguntou Esme sempre atenciosa

- Foi perfeito, e ele é realmente lindo Esme.

- Eu bem lhe disse.

- Bem agora tenho de ir, tenho de lhe entregar o anel.

Pois depois da cerimónia eu tinha de entregar um anel que tinha o símbolo da nossa "família" que apenas os guardiões possuíam enquanto eu tinha uma delicada pulseira de prata com o símbolo.

Cheguei a mesa e estavam todos sentados conversando, até que se calaram quando eu sentei-me.

- Acho que esqueceste de entregar algo a Edward, certo pet? – Disse Spike

- Sim. – Peguei a pequena caixa de veludo e lhe entreguei – bem-vindo a família, Edward.

Edward abriu com cuidado e deu um meio sorriso, oh deus que meio sorriso mais sexy.

- Obrigada Bella.

- Então qual é o teu poder?

- Teletransporte.

Lhe dei um grande sorriso

- Podes me mostrar, por favor?

Edward olhou para os outros como se estivesse a espera de autoriazao, já conseguia imaginar as coisas que Sam e Spike tinham lhe posto na cabeça, eles eram tão possessivos e protectores comigo que as vezes me deixava louca.

- Claro, para onde queres ir?

- Posso escolher qualquer lugar?

- Qualquer lugar. – Ele disse num meio sorriso

Pensei um pouco para onde eu iria neste momento? Porque com um guardião deste eu faria ele me levar a vários lugares assim eu poderia ir e vim numa rapidez total!

- Quero ir para o castelo de himeji-jo, podes me levar?

- Claro.

- Não demorem muito. – Disse Phoebe

Neste instante eu segurei a mão do meu novo guardião e num piscar de olhos eu já estava no Japão.

- Uau, que poder! Queria eu ter este poder, podia ter a certeza que eu viveria de um lado para o outro.

Segui para um dos bancos que ficava abaixo da cerejeira e Edward sentou ao meu lado.

- Porque querias vim para aqui?

- Porque o Himeji-jo é uma das mais antigas estruturas ainda existentes do Período Sengoku, considerada como um Tesouro Nacional do Japão, e eu acho lindo… Sabe eu adoraria ter o seu poder, ter a possibilidade de ir de um lugar para o outro quando quer deve ser uma sensação fantástica.

- Sim é… mais não gostas de viver no castelo?

- Gostar eu gosto. É que eu sinto que todos prendem as suas vidas por mim, e estamos sempre na expectativa se algo acontecer comigo, o mundo pode acabar.

- Bem ele não acaba… até que pode acontecer… mais todos gostam muito de ti, e só querem ver-te segura.

- Pois… eu vivo ali desde bebé, mais já viajei muito. Sempre que pudemos saímos dali, mais tentamos sempre evitar pois ali é o lugar mais seguro… até para eu ir ao colégio eles tem medo.

- É normal, és muito especial para eles.

EPOV

Desde que eu conheci Bella cada passo e cada olhar me fascinava, ela tinha um rosto delicado de anjo e um corpo de mulher e que mulher…

Agora estávamos aqui nesta paisagem magnífica observando tudo atentamente.

- Conte-me sobre ti Edward, afinal sobre mim deves saber tudo… desde minha cor preferida a meus poderes.

Eu lhe dei um leve sorriso, sim era verdade durante todos estes anos eu aprendi muito sobre Bella.

- Deixe-me ver… eu fui transformada com 17 anos.

- 17? – Ela disse num sorriso misterioso – bem terei finalmente um guardião adolescente… quer dizer eu sei que não és adolescente mais todos os restantes tem mais de 20 anos, Spike tem 25, Sam tem 23, Buffy tem 22, Faith tem 21 e Phoebe tem 23… claro para os humanos, mais foram nesta idade que eles deixaram de envelhecer… eu tenho 18 para os humanos mais deixei de envelhecer ao 16. Agora continue.

- Fui transformado em Chicago.

- Onde está o teu senhor?

- Nunca o conheci…

- Nunca tiveste uma família Edward? Uma família depois que se tornaste vampiro?

- Não.

Ela me olhou atentamente e acariciou levemente o meu rosto, suas mãos eram tão pequenas e suaves.

- Agora tens a nós, o Sam e Spike podem ser um bocado super protectores comigo, mais eles serão fiéis a ti. Seremos uma família.

- Sim, será agradável ter uma família.

- Sabes agora somos 7 e este é um número especial.

- Como assim? – Perguntei confuso.

- Bem o 7 é o número da perfeição dinâmica. É o número de um ciclo completo. Note-se que cada período lunar tem 7 dias e existem 4 fases que fecham o ciclo. Perpassa a ideia de algo que se completa, de um ciclo que se fecha. O 7 é um símbolo de totalidade, de união do feminino com o masculino.

Olhei admirado para ela, e ela deu um sorriso ainda mais belo.

- Como sabes tantas coisas?

- Bem é simples, tenho cinco guardiões imortais que já viveram muito e me ensinam se contar que na biblioteca, que aquela biblioteca contem até arquivos da biblioteca de Alexandria! Tem milhares de livros interessantes e eu gosto de aprender.

- É melhor voltarmos ou eles iram me matar pela demora. – Eu lhe disse num leve sorriso

- Edward não precisa ter medo, eles ladram mais não mordem… quer dizer não contigo.

Ela aceitou a minha mão e em seguida estávamos no salão de festa.

- Hey, como foi a "viagem"? – Perguntou Faith

- Foi divertida, agora eu tenho uma maneira especial de viagem sem perder tempo com aeroportos e aviões.

- Bem Edward se prepare, agora Bella vai abusar do teu poder e paciência.

- Nossa Sam fala como se eu fosse a má na fita.

- Não querida, não és… só quando ficas um pouco mimada… mais isso é culpa nossa. – Disse Buffy

Bem eu realmente não me importaria nada de mimar e de realizar todos os desejos de Bella, olhei rapidamente para ela e lhe dei um leve sorriso. Eu tinha de lembrar o meu objectivo aqui, eu tinha de a proteger e não de me apaixonar… agora vamos ver se meu coração não fazia ao contrario.

BPOV

Depois que Edward trouxe-me de volta para o palácio ficamos conversando todos por um bom momento até que estava quase dando 2 da manhã e senti Esme atrás de mim.

- Bella, acho que já está muito tarde… amanhã tens aula. – Disse ela sempre amável como sempre.

- Esme tem razão Bella, vá dormir. – Disse Phoebe

- Ok… bem boa noite a todos.

Levantei-me rapidamente e olhei novamente para a mesa onde estava a minha família e dei um sorriso.

- Bella, amanha o Edward lhe acompanha ao colégio. Ele vai lhe acompanhar por uns tempos para assim se conhecerem melhor. – Disse Sam, e pela voz dele ele não tinha gostado nada do que tinha dito. Sam era que sempre ia me buscar, as vezes ia Spike ou outros dos meus guardiões mais me buscar no colégio era um prazer para Sam.

- Claro.

Segui silenciosamente para o meu quarto com Esme e ela ajudou-me a tirar o vestido e a coroa, pus um leve pijama e me deitei na cama.

- Então para onde o Senhor Edward lhe levou?

- Para o Himeji-jo, ele é lindo Esme um dia quero que conheças.

- Imagino mesmo que é lindo. – Ela beijou-me a minha testa e acariciou-me levemente os meus cabelos – Durma minha pequena, e tenhas sonhos cor-de-rosas que é os únicos que merece.

- Boa noite Esme.

- Boa noite, minha Bella.

Dito isso eu adormeci e bem meus sonhos eram perfeitamente cor de rosa… e envolvia o meu novo guardião, tão perfeito e atencioso…

EPOV

Depois que deixei Bella de volta em segurança no castelo decidi ir casa e o melhor era que a floresta a volta do castelo possuía uma grande variedade de fauna que acabaria por enquanto com os meus desejos.

Eu sabia que o que eu sentia por ela era um Amor platónico que é uma expressão usada para designar um amor ideal, alheio a interesses ou gozos. Um sentido popular pode ser o de um amor impossível de se realizar, um amor-perfeito, ideal, puro, casto e isso era o que eu sentia por Bella… eu ainda me perguntava como era possível isso? Talvez eu estando tanto tempo sem ninguém me fez sentir algo logo por uma doce menina, eu tinha realmente de tirar isso da minha mente ou então eu estaria condenado.

Voltei calmamente para o castelo que estava mais silencioso do que o habitual, andei pelas paredes gélidas até que cheguei a uma sala onde tinha um belíssimo piano preto a sala era muito bem decorada e tinha várias fotos de Bella desde bebé até agora… realmente ela era especial.

Sentei-me no piano e comecei a tocar uma das minhas composições que se chamava What Beautiful Stars era uma música alegre e ao mesmo tempo bonita.

Cada nota me fazia viajar por pequenas ilhas e países distantes, cada melodia me fazia lembrar o sorriso e os belíssimos olhos castanhos de Bella.

- Droga. – Resmunguei

- Pelo visto alguém não esta no seu melhor humor. – Virei-me rapidamente e Buffy estava atrás de mim com um sorriso simpático – está bem Edward?

- Claro…

Ela andou lentamente em minha direcção e sentou numa poltrona perto do piano, Buffy era realmente extremamente linda tal como Faith e Phoebe e isso me fazia perguntar o porque que eu só admirava mais Bella…

- Sabe Edward podes confiar em nós, somos a tua família agora… haverá dias em que apetecerá desaparecer para longe de nós, mais tal como um família resolvemos todos os problemas… por acaso há algo que lhe incomode no castelo?

- Não, imagina… eu só fiquei um bocado entediado. – Eu resolvi mentir, eu não poderia dizer que estava pensando em Bella… ela é só uma criança pelo amor de deus! – E o castelo é perfeito eu nunca morei em algo assim tão grandioso.

Buffy deu um leve sorriso e deu com os ombros

- Com o tempo se acostumas, antes ele era muito gélido e sem decoração… por causa de Bella mudamos muito, criamos um playground, casa na árvore, ringue de patinagem… pusemos mais cores alegres pelos aposentos do castelo… enfim fizemos uma casa.

- Sim, esta é uma verdadeira casa.

- Concordo, um castelo para uma princesa. Bem Edward eu vou indo dormir amanhã acompanharás Bella ao colégio, como sabes tentamos dar uma vida um pouco normal a ela… então ela tem amigos e costuma fazer coisas que os adolescentes fazem. Tu serás filho de um amigo da família que vieste morar connosco e a tua identidade para os humanos é de 20 anos e esta na faculdade… mais acho que Spike lhe explicou tudo, certo?

- Sim, não se preocupes eu sei de tudo.

E eu realmente sabia, para os humanos eles eram da mesma família e e Bella era herdeira de todo este castelo mais para nós que sabíamos da sua verdadeira historia ela era a nossa princesa…


	6. Gimme Gimme Gimme

**danda jabur - **Quem não adoraria ter protectores como eles? A Bella logo a frente vai comportasse como uma mimada mais vc´s compreenderam o motivo…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Há vai acontecer algumas desgraças mais nada demais a desgraça maior esta reservada para o fim (eu já seleccionei todos os cap até o ultimo só ainda não escrevi…)

**-CrAzY - **Cap novo espero que gostes…

**Tepes -** Miga também tenho saudades tuas, nossa nunca mais te encontrei no msn:( há eu também nunca mais vi a Lyn nem no rpg que ela participa:O imagina só meus personagens preferidos todos juntos!!! Oh a vida é bela.

**Capitulo 4 – Gimme Gimme Gimme**

**BPOV**

Acordei lentamente e observei atentamente a claridade que vinha em direcção a minha cama, tão pacifica… tal como o meu sonho.

Comecei a me preparar para o colégio, pus o meu uniforme escolar, Esme logo em seguida entrou e me ajudou a arrumar o meu cabelo fazendo duas pequenas tranças e prendendo com um delicado fio de seda azul e por cima a minha boina azul do colégio peguei meu ipod e comecei a arrumar a minha bolsa enquanto Esme saiu para avisar que eu já estava descendo.

_**Half past twelve**_

_Meia-noite_

_**And I'm watching the late show in my flat all alone**_

_E eu estou assistindo o último show em meu apartamento totalmente sozinha_

_**How I hate to spend the evening on my own**_

_Como eu odeio gastar o que eu tenho_

_**Autumn winds**_

_Ventos do outono_

_**Blowing outside the window as I look around the room**_

_Soprando pela janela enquanto eu olho em volta da sala_

_**And it makes me so depressed to see the gloom**_

_E me deixa tão deprimida ver a escuridão_

_**There's not a soul out there**_

_Não há uma alma lá fora_

_**No one to hear my prayer**_

_Ninguém para ouvir minha oração_

Peguei finalmente tudo e continuei a cantarolar pelos longos corredores do castelo, eu era assim sempre animada de manhã, sinceramente nem sei de onde peguei tanta energia… avistei alguns dos empregados do castelo e sempre cumprimentávamos com um sorriso

_**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! a man after midnight**_

_Dê-me, dê-me, dê-me amor depois da meia-noite_

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**_

_Alguém me ajudará a espantar as sombras?_

_**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! a man after midnight**_

_Dê-me, dê-me, dê-me amor depois da meia-noite_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_Leve-me através da escuridão até o nascer do dia_

Sinceramente eu hoje estava mais feliz, principalmente porque o Mike iria me convidar para ser seu par no baile do seu colégio, e como eu sabia? Bem era o que todo mundo comentava e ele disse que queria falar comigo, então o que poderia ser? Além de que o Mike é um fofo e super popular no seu colégio masculino enquanto eu e Alice somos as do feminino, e eu não me importava nada em ter algo com ele…

**Movie stars**

Estrelas de cinema

**Find the end of the rainbow, with a fortune to win**

Procuram o final do arco-íris, com uma fortuna a ganhar

**It's so different from the world I'm living in**

É tão diferente do mundo que eu estou vivendo

**Tired of T.V.**

Cansada da t.v.

**I open the window and I gaze into the night**

Eu abro a janela e eu olho atenta no meio da noite

**But there's nothing there to see, no one in sight**

Mas aqui não há nada para ver, nada para olhar

**There's not a soul out there**

Não há uma alma lá fora

**No one to hear my prayer**

Ninguém para ouvir minha oração

Finalmente tinha chegado a sala de jantar onde estavam todos, até Spike e Edward pois apesar deles não comerem Spike sempre esteve presente a mesa era uma ocasião tão familiar.

_**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! a man after midnight**_

_Dê-me, dê-me, dê-me amor depois da meia-noite_

_**Won't somebody help me chase the shadows away**_

_Alguém me ajudará a espantar as sombras?_

_**Gimme! Gimme! Gimme! a man after midnight**_

_Dê-me, dê-me, dê-me amor depois da meia-noite_

_**Take me through the darkness to the break of the day**_

_Leve-me através da escuridão até o nascer do dia_

- Hey alguém está animada. – Disse Spike quando eu me sentei.

- Talvez… - eu respondi com um sorriso misterioso que fazia Sam e Spike se roerem de ciúmes, pois eles eram tão super protectores comigo que sempre que eu sorria assim tinha algo a ver com rapazes.

- Eu não gosto deste sorriso. – Disse Sam me olhando de lado.

- Nossa mais que chatice, deixa a miúda em paz…

- Faith! – Disse Spike

- O quê? É verdade julga que ela tem o quê? 10 Anos? Ela tem 18!

- Querida já compraste o presente de Alice? – Perguntou Buffy tentando mudar de assunto

- Não vou hoje, também vou comprar a roupa para a festa.

- E a festa tem rapazes?!

- Spike! – Disse Phoebe a repreende-lo até que ele deu com uns ombros e Phoebe voltou a olhar para mim. – Bella querida, a festa tem rapazes?

- Claro, ou julgam que vamos celebrar num convento? – Olhei rapidamente no relógio – eu tenho de ir, ainda tenho de passar na casa da Alice para irmos juntas ao colégio, Edward vamos?

- Claro…

- Juízo Isabella! – Gritou Sam que me fez rir, era realmente patético a forma como eles me protegiam, porque não era uma protecção de guardião e sim de pais e irmãos…

Fomos andando lentamente até fora do castelo onde tinha um volvo prata na entrada.

- Carro agradável… - eu disse a admirar o carro

- Obrigado, afinal tenho de ser o mais moderno possível.

- Pois… - entrei no carro e Edward começou a parti e a minha bolha de protecção foi ficando para trás – então como foi a tua primeira noite no castelo?

- Foi interessante, este sempre bem movimentado apesar de ser mais silencioso…

**EPOV**

A situação estava indo bem controlada até que Bella me indicou o caminho para a casa da sua amiga que ficava num bairro de classe media alta e parei o carro numa casa elegante que tinha uma pequena garota que mais parecia uma fadinha da forma que ela estava sentada… esta deveria ser a tal Alice que haviam me mencionado a melhor amiga de Bella desde sempre.

Bella saiu rapidamente do carro e foi ter com Alice mais devido a minha audição pude ouvir tudo.

- Onde está o Sam?

- Durante uns dias Edward vai vim connosco.

- Oh, ele é o novo membro da família? – Alice olhou rapidamente para mim com um grande sorriso e voltou a olhar para Bella – Ele é super lindo, porque sempre tens pessoas como eles a tua volta? Eu também quero uma família desta…

Eu dei um meio sorriso para mim mesmo.

- Eu não sei, talvez eu tenha sorte… agora vamos?

- Claro.

Bella aproximou-se do carro e Alice entrou logo atrás

- Edward esta é minha amiga Alice.

- Prazer em te conhecer Alice.

- Igualmente… - começamos a andar no carro e depois de alguns segundos em silêncio ela decidiu se pronunciar. – Então Edward, quantos anos tem?

- 20.

- Isso quer dizer que estas na faculdade.

- Exactamente.

- Interessante…

- Alice onde queres chegar? – Perguntou Bella ao se virar para a amiga

- Ok… Edward quer ir ao meu aniversário? Pelo visto que és novo aqui tenho a certeza que conhecemos muitas pessoas que combinariam contigo e poderemos ser grandes amigos. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso que fez Bella olhar confusa e ao mesmo tempo admirada

- Eu não quero incomodar.

- Não incomodas nada, será divertido.

Finalmente tínhamos chegado e Bella e Alice pularam rapidamente para fora do carro.

- Boa aula meninas, Bella… eu estarei aqui na hora da saída.

- Claro, até breve Edward.

- Até.

E assim eu deixei ela sozinha indefesa… eu agora compreendia como era difícil para eles a deixarem tentar ter uma vida normal.

**BPOV**

Fui rapidamente ter com Alice que me esperava no topo da escada e eu realmente tinha odiado ela ter convidado Edward para a festa, ele era meu guardião já bastava as horas que eu era vigiada no castelo e até numa festa!

- Ops pelo visto não estás com ar de bons amigos. – Disse Alice com um meio sorriso

- Alice Brando, como foste capaz de convidar Edward para festa?

- Qual é o problema? – Ela perguntou confusa

- O problema que eu não quero uma babá.

- Ele não é isso, até parece que ele tem de andar lhe vigiando… ou melhor eu já reparei que nunca vens de carro por conta própria para o colégio e já tens 18 anos. Há sempre alguém da tua família por perto… porque?

- Também não vens sozinha.

- Ok eu venho de boleia contigo, mais quando eu quero sair sozinha sabes que eu uso meu Porsche e vou para onde eu quero.

Eu teria de contar a verdade para Alice um dia, eu não poderia continuar a mentindo ela era minha amiga desde que eu era pequena e ainda me lembro como se fosse hoje.

_**Flashback **_

Eu tinha 3 anos e era meu primeiro dia no colégio e bem lembro que ninguém queria que eu entrasse no colégio e sim tivesse uma educação no castelo, mais Phoebe tinha encontrado este colégio só para garotas e que ficava perto do castelo e ela achava que eu tinha de conviver com os "humanos"

- Bella agora vais para o colégio e vais fazer muitas amiguinhas. – Disse Buffy animada

- Mais eu não quero ir… eu tenho medo.

Phoebe enxugou uma lágrima que ameaçava escorrer nos meus olhos e me ofereceu dois chupas.

- Aqui, oferece o outro para a tua futura amiga. E lembre-se não podes mostrar os teus poderes a eles.

- Porque não?

- Porque eles não compreendem como tu... prometes-me Isabella? - Disse Buffy

- Eu prometo.

O sinal tocou e eles me deixaram na sala, confesso que estava cheia de medo até que apareceu uma menininha de longos cabelos castanhos com um grande sorriso e a professora tinha mandado ela se sentar comigo.

- Olá, eu sou Alice e tu que és?

- Bella.

- Bella, estás chorando? – Ela passou a mão delicadamente no meu rosto – não tenhas medo, seremos grandes amigas eu prometo e depois teus papais lhe vem buscar.

- Eu não tenho papais… - eu disse num leve sussurro

- Não importa, tens alguém que lhe ame?

Apenas acenei a cabeça e ela riu que me fez rir também. Lhe entreguei um dos meus chupas.

- Somos amigas? – Perguntei

- Para sempre!

_**Fim do Flashback**_

E foi assim desde hoje, continuamos amigas e até nos considerávamos verdadeiras irmãs, eu tinha de contar a verdade para ela…

- Um dia eu prometo Alice, um dia eu lhe conto tudo… mais agora não posso.

- Nossa Bella até parece que tens um segredo obscuro. – Disse ela com um sorriso até que reparou minha expressão seria – mais não importe seu segredo seremos amigas para sempre.

Ela me abraçou e neste instante eu me perguntei se isso aconteceria quando ela descobrisse a verdade.

**EPOV**

Depois de deixar Bella e sua amiga Alice no colégio fui directamente para o castelo onde eu teria alguns treinamento com os guardiões, sim depois de anos estudando e treinando agora eu iria treinar com eles.

Fui rapidamente para o meu quarto e pus apenas uma calça preta, blusa branca e ténis e segui para uma parte do jardim onde estavam todos.

- Olá Edward, como foi a entrega de Bella no colégio? – Perguntou Faith

- Foi simples, deixei ela na porta como vocês me recomendaram.

- Bem agora mais tarde tens de busca-la e leva-la ao shopping e mais onde ela quiser ir. – Disse Sam com um sorriso que me fez estremecer, será que ela não parava quieta?

- Bem Edward hoje vamos treinar estas preparado? – Disse Buffy com um meio sorriso

- Sim.

- Bom, mais antes iremos esclarecer algo para seres um guardião por completo. Carácter, a finalidade do guardião não reside na vitória ou na derrota, mas sim, no aperfeiçoamento do carácter. Sinceridade, o treino deve ser um acto de sinceridade. A ausência de sinceridade durante um treino impede o guardião de atingir os objectivos propostos pelo instrutor.

- Esforço. – Disse Phoebe. - O comportamento em situações de adversidade e/ou de fadiga é fortemente influenciado por medos ou perdas de vontade, quase sempre reveladoras de fragilidades do foro psíquico. Etiqueta, a prática de uma "arte marcial" destituída de quaisquer regras de etiqueta tornar-se-ia numa prática rudimentar sem qualquer sentido formativo.

- E por último mais não menos importante, o autocontrolo, a aprendizagem de movimentos e técnicas de ataque e de defesa, pode representar um risco para a integridade física dos guardiões, sobretudo na disciplina de Kumité cujo treino se baseia na oposição directa dos intervenientes. Este tipo de treino é susceptível de criar situações de perda de controlo quer físico quer emocional. – Disse Sam

- Hoje vamos treinar Shukokai. – Disse Buffy se aproximando de mim - Ele tem técnicas e movimentos muito idênticos ao Karaté tradicional, onde se destaca a sua rapidez, o Shukokai tem como objectivo a aplicação no oponente com a máxima eficácia.

Passamos a tarde a treinar e realmente Buffy e Faith eram excelentes mais elas eram caçadoras uma linhagem muito rara, não vou dizer que os outros não era bons porque eram e como e eu sabia que eu tinha muito o que aprender com eles e isso me deixava satisfeito.

Depois do treino fui rapidamente tomar um banho para ir buscar Bella ao colégio e quando fui para o carro Phoebe estava ao pé do carro.

- Há algo de errado? – Perguntei pois sua expressão era de estar preocupada.

- Hoje eu tive uma premonição do futuro, sobre a festa de Alice.

- O que tem a festa? – Perguntei confuso

- Bella irá usar seus poderes, só preciso que não a deixes exagerar. Bella é muito poderosa e seus poderes exageradamente pode ser fatal para um humano.

- O que ela vai fazer?

- Algo divertido. – Disse ela com um sorriso, mais logo foi substituído pela mesma cara de preocupação – mais aparecerá visitantes indesejáveis, fique de olho nela.

- Pode deixar.

Phoebe se desencostou do carro e olhou bem nos meus olhos.

- Estás confuso? Ou estas lutando com os teus sentimentos?

- Desculpa? – Perguntei confuso

- Seus sentimentos estão confusos, estás a tentar evitar um sentimento… ou esqueceste que eu sou empata. Mais eu lhe dou um conselho, siga o se coração…

Dito isso Phoebe saiu cantarolando pelo jardim do castelo e eu segui para buscar Bella. Cheguei em questões de segundos no colégio, estacionei no carro no estacionamento exclusivos para os pais, alunas e professores e fui a procura de Bella, coisa que não era difícil com o meu faro.

Encontrei Bella e Alice rodeada com meninas mais novas que deveriam ter por volta dos 4 ou 5 anos, todas elas olhavam para as duas admiradas, uma dela inclusive que parecia ser a mais nova estava no colo de Bella brincando com o cabelo de Bella, todas elas estavam cantando uma canção bem popular.

ABCDE I'm in the jungle in a coconut tree

FGHIJ Do you want to come and play?

KLMNOPQ I will bring a friend or two

RSTUV A zebra and a chimpanzee

WXYZ We'll play until it's time for bed

Dei um leve sorriso com esta cena Bella parecia tão a vontade no meio das crianças que se ela fosse uma humana ela seria uma grande mãe… neste instante Bella me avistou e me deu um grande sorriso.

- Bem pequenas, eu tenho de ir, até amanhã.

Bella pos a que estava no seu colo sentada no chão e começou a recolher suas coisas.

- Ele é teu namorado Bella? – Perguntou uma delas, que fez Bella dá um sorriso sem graça e abrir a boca e fechar algumas vezes.

- Não ele é um amigo, podemos ter amigos rapazes. – Ela disse

- Minha mãe diz que os rapazes só nos trazem problemas. – Disse uma que brincava com Alice

- As vezes, mais não é por isso que vamos negligencia-los… tu tens um irmãozinho não tens Kelly? – A meninas que havia dito a ultima frase assentiu – e nem por isso ele sempre lhe traz problemas.

- Ele só chora muito, e baba.

Bella deu um sorriso

- Ele é um bebé. – Ela se inclinou para Alice e deu um beijo na bochecha – Até amanhã.

- E Bella… adorei o presente. – Disse Alice com os olhinhos brilhando

- Mais eu não lhe dei nada. – Disse ela confusa

- Eu sei, mais o que vais me dar será perfeito.

B**POV**

Eu as vezes sentia um arrepio nas espinhas quando Alice falava coisas deste tipo, desde as férias de Natal parecia que ela consegui prever o futuro… mais isso seria impossível ela é uma humana… mais e se ela prever?

- Vamos Bella? – Disse Edward espantando meus pensamentos.

- Claro.

Seguimos para o volvo e entramos no carro

- Então eu devo perguntar como foi a aula, certo? – Disse meio inseguro.

- Só se quiseres. – Eu respondi com um sorriso, eu sabia que Edward nunca teve ninguém e agora estar cercado de várias pessoas não deveria ser fácil inclusive porque uma delas ele tinha de prestar serviço total ou seja, eu!

- Sim eu quero… então como foi?

- Foi divertido, e como foi o treinamento?

- Como sabias que eu estive treinando?

- Eu conheço cada passo de vocês tal como vocês conhecem os meus… ok Faith me disse que lhe ia dar uma sova hoje, e ela lhe deu? – Eu perguntei com meus olhos brilhando

Edward deu um sorriso e olhou para mim, oh deus mais que sorriso perfeito!

- Não, mais Buffy… sim. Ela luta muito bem, muito bem.

- Eu sei, eu gosto de treinar com eles… comecei a treinar desde meus dois anos, na realidade quando eu tinha dois treinei alguns dos meus poderes e com três comecei com as lutas.

- Tão cedo?

- Sim… eu tinha de controlar meus poderes e nunca é cedo para ter autocontrolo, principalmente na minha situação.

- Deve ser difícil crescer com uma grande responsabilidade.

Eu dei com os ombros

- Já me acostumei… só tenho de fazer algo e terei uma vida mais tranquila.

- O quê? – Ele perguntou ao olhar para mim

- Matar os Volturi, Azazel, todos os humanos que participam Wolfram & Hart e quem mais decidir encher o meu saco… só assim estarei livre.

- Pensas muito nisso?

- As vezes, mais sei que eles pensam mais… e eu sei que eles avançaram em breve.

- Como sabes? – Ele perguntou confuso

Eu não poderia dizer isso a eles e nem a ninguém, não queria que eles eu tive um sonho e normalmente meus sonhos eram proféticos, eu sonhei que eles avançariam e as nuvens ficariam negras e o apocalipse seria gerado e eu era a única que poderia parar. Como eu não lhe diria a verdade segui pela mentira.

- Eles me querem morta, Edward. Mais cedo ou mais tarde vão avançar e agora que o circulo está completo não vejo porque eles iriam ficar parados.

- Não deves se preocupar com isso, ninguém vai deixar nada acontecer contigo.

- Eu sei…

Mais o meu medo não era que algo acontecesse comigo e sim com eles, afinal eles eram a minha família e eu não suportaria se um deles morresse e os vilões deviam saber que eu faria tudo para manter alguém que eu amasse seguro. Tudo!

Chegamos no shopping e eu carreguei o pobre do Edward em todas as lojas para eu arranjar o presente ideal para Alice, até que parei numa joalheira e decidi lhe dar um presente personalizado, comprei um relicário de ouro branco e mandei por uma foto minha e dela num lado do coração e no outro escrito "amigas para sempre". Depois fui buscar o vestido que eu já tinha seleccionado na loja e passamos por uma loja de jogos que tinha no shopping.

- Edward, vamos jogar?

- Jogar? – Parecia que ele tinha visto um fantasma ou algo assim – eu não sei Bella, eu não sei jogar.

- Edward tens de se comportar como um adolescente, e eu lhe irei ensinar isso. Vamos jogar agora e se divertir.

Puxei Edward pela mão porque força eu sei que tinha, corri para a caixa e pedi varias fixas e olhei em minha volta para decidir qual o primeiro brinquedo que iríamos. Até que eu vi um que eu gostava que era o da dança, onde tinha uma pista e tínhamos de seguir o passo de dança, puxei Edward e paramos nele.

- Vamos nisso?

- Sim. – Eu lhe respondi com um grande sorriso. – eu vou primeiro e vês como é, depois se juntas a mim.

Liguei a máquina e começou a tocar uma música e eu segui os passos e como eu já estava acostumada a este tipo de brinquedo eu venci.

- Uau, és boa nisso.

- Obrigado, agora vens comigo.

Edward pareceu hesitar mais eu fiz a minha carinha de cão abandonado que eu sabia que funcionava com todos e ele subiu, dançamos e foi engraçado ver Edward se atrapalhar no inicio mais depois ele foi perfeito.

O resto da tarde eu ensinei a Edward mais alguns jogos e hábitos "adolescentes" até que chegou a hora de irmos para casa. Edward guiou rápido como sempre e chegamos em um segundo em casa, subi rapidamente para o meu quarto e fui me preparar para o jantar, a tarde tinha sido divertida com Edward seria bom ter um adolescente ao meu lado.


	7. Party of teenagers confusion

**Meninas a música se chama Far Away dos Nickelback**

**As roupas que Bella, Alice e Edward estão usando neste cap está no perfil!**

**O vídeo do que Bella obrigou Jacob e Mike fazerem está no perfil!**

**-CrAzY - **A musica se chama Gimme Gimme de Abbas

**danda jabur -** Pareces que adivinha tudo rsrs, aqui esta uma pequena lutinha… mais a frente terá mais… e sim Alice tornara-se vampira! E dos Cullen quem aparecerá é Jasper e Emmett!!!

**Evelyn -** Evelyn respira fundo amiga! Rsrs leia este cap sobre a festa! Os sonhos de Bella infelizmente serão concretizado perto do fim da fic…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Olá querida! Espero que gostes deste cap e bem as visitas indesejáveis iram aparecer muitas ao longo da fic…

**Capitulo 5 - Party of teenagers = confusion**

**EPOV**

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia da festa, quer dizer finalmente para Bella que andou a semana toda animada e me ensinado a se comportar como um adolescente normal afinal eu tinha 17 anos! Mais claro que os humanos pensavam que eu tinha 20 mais mesmo assim eu era um adolescente.

A minha roupa foi escolhida por Bella pois como ela dizia "Veste-se bem Edward, mais é importante que uses a nova tendência por isso eu irei renovar o teu guarda-roupa."

Para os outros isso era uma total piada, e até diziam que Bella estavam me fazendo de animal de estimação e para completar eu tinha de suportar afinal ela era a minha princesa…

Sai do meu quarto e fui para a sala onde estavam todos.

- Nossa adorei a roupa, estás mesmo parecendo um adolescente. – Disse Faith com um sorriso malicioso no rosto que me fez ficar envergonhado.

- Obrigado.

- Então vamos fazer umas regrinhas. – Disse Spike – Ela pode ter 18 anos mais nada de bebida, e se ela beber vigie para ela não exagerar, não permita que um tal de Mike leve-a para um quarto em hipótese alguma e vigie-a se eu sonhar em algo aconteceu eu lhe corto os tomates… fui claro?

Engoli duro

- Sim.

- Spike! – Disse Buffy e depois começou a rir – Edward, não sigas as regras dele, ele só queria te intimidar e além disso tens tanto o direito quando nós por isso sabes o que tens de fazer… e aproveite sejas um adolescente… responsável.

- Pode deixar.

Neste instante eu senti Bella se aproximando e me virei para entrada onde Bella entrou, ela estava linda, seus cabelos meio cacheados ela estava mesmo magnifica.

- Bella estás linda querida. – Disse Buffy orgulhosa

- Estas extremamente sexy, qualquer homem vai desejar lhe ter.

- Faith! Não digas isso, a nossa Bella é um anjinho que não vai fazer isso. – Sam olhou para Bella com um sorriso – Certo querida?

- Importam-se de pararem de falar da minha vida como se eu não estivesse aqui? E não se preocupes Sam, eu tenho juízo… Edward vamos?

- Claro.

Nos despedimos de todos e seguimos para a festa e logo quando chegamos no lugar estava repleto de adolescente e eu já poderia sentir cheiro de confusões no ar.

**BPOV**

Quando chegamos a casa reparei que os olhos de Edward se estreitaram um pouco como se quisesse me tirar daquela festa imediatamente e me jogar numa torre de diamante para ficar protegida, doida? Não apenas convivi muito com os vampiros para saberem como se comportam… e adolescente ainda ficam mais fáceis de decifrar.

- Então vamos sair? – Eu perguntei tentando fazer ele acordar para a vida.

- Claro. – Ele saiu imediatamente do carro e abriu a porta para mim – esta bem cheia, hem?

- Sim, mais ainda é cedo. Muita coisa vai acontecer. – Eu lhe disse num sorriso.

Seguimos rapidamente para a entrada, o lugar que Alice tinha escolhido para a festa era fantástico e a decoração era perfeita, mais isso eu já sabia pois ajudei-a a decorar tudo.

- Bella! – Disse Alice correndo em minha direcção, ela me abraçou e depois abraçou Edward – Fico feliz que tenhas vindo Edward. Então o meu presente senhorita Bella?

- Aqui, espero que gostes.

Alice parecia uma criança em manhã de Natal abriu de imediato o presente e me deu um grande sorriso.

- É perfeito Bells, vou usar agora mesmo.

- Fico feliz que tenhas gostado.

- Eu disse que ia gostar. – Ela me deu um sorriso misterioso.

Olhei um pouco a volta estavam quase todas as meninas do nosso colégio e os rapazes do colégio vizinho, mais sinceramente quem não viria a uma festa dada por mim e por Alice?

- O Mike já chegou?

- Sim, ele estava também a tua procura…

Mal ela disse isso e o Mike apareceu na minha frente

- Bella minha querida, como estas? – Disse ele a me abraçar.

- Hey Mike.

Mike olhou para Edward de cima a baixo

- Quem é este? Pensei que iríamos ficar juntos na festa.

- Este é um amigo da família… ele veio morar comigo.

- Oh… então Bella vamos?

Pude sentir Edward totalmente paralisado e mais parecia que ele ia avançar em Mike a qualquer momento.

- Claro. – Virei-me para Edward e lhe sussurrei no ouvido – aproveites a festa, faça amigos… sejas um adolescente. - E em seguida lhe dei um beijo na bochecha, virei-me para Alice e lhe sussurrei – cuide dele.

- Pode deixar.

Sai dali com o Mike de mãos dadas e ainda consegui sentir os olhos penetrantes de Edward invadindo o meu corpo, ele parecia sentir dor por me ver partir, mais hello eu sou uma adolescente tenho de aproveitar a vida.

**EPOV**

Quando eu vi Bella partindo com este tal de Mike meu coração que parecia que estava se partindo em mil… mais lembre-se Edward NÃO podes se envolver com Bella, isso é extremamente proibido, ela é sua princesa e tu um mero guardião.

- Vamos Edward, vou lhe apresentar a uns amigos.

Segui Alice e ela me apresentou a seus amigos que eram, Eric, Ângela, Jessica e Taylor. Ficamos um tempo conversando e eles eram divertidos mais meu pensamento estava em outro lugar… onde estava Bella?!

**BPOV**

Mike me levou para uma zona mais reservada da festa e começamos a nos beijar, eu sinceramente não sabia o que me atraia no Mike eu acho que era apenas porque ele era bonitinho, popular e ficava agradável ao meu lado… quer dizer pelo menos todo mundo dizia isso, todo mundo menos Alice que dizia que ele não merecia tocar em mim e que eu iria encontrar alguém que me fizesse perder a cabeça por completo.

Mike começou a beijar meu pescoço e senti suas mãos passar pela minha perna e fazendo assim meu vestido subir, espera um segundo o que diabos ele pensa que esta fazendo?!

- Mike tire a mão dai. – Eu lhe disse severamente.

- Oh Bella vamos nos diverti um pouquinho, não sejas má onda.

- Não Mike, ou tiras a mão dai ou eu lhe faço se arrepender de ter nascido.

Ele pensava que era quem para andar me acariciando assim? Sinceramente isso me fez ter nojo dele, e eu não sei porque… na realidade eu era virgem, mais eu não tinha medo de perder a virgindade apenas não sentia aquele "fogo" que Phoebe, Faith e Buffy comentavam que ocorria quando conhecíamos O homem certo.

Enquanto estávamos a beijar Mike voltou a passar a mão pela minha perna, será que ele tinha sido surdo?

- Mike, para! – Eu lhe disse afastando de mim – eu lhe disse para não passares a mão assim.

- Oh Bella deixa de drama, fazemos isso num segundo e depois ainda vais me agradecer por ter tirado a tua preciosa virgindade.

Ele disse isso? Oh ele realmente não disse isso… fechei meus olhos e abri encarando ele.

- Mike a parti de agora vais fazer o que eu mandar ok? Por isso eu quero que faças algo para mim. – Lhe disse num meio sorriso, pois eu estava usando o meu poder de maestria corporal e Mike se achava tão homem e eu iria arruinar a sua reputação.

- Ok.

Saímos do nosso canto e encontrei Jacob perto dali.

- Então como foi? Ela é boa Mike?

Eu realmente nunca gostei de Jacob, achava ele tão estúpido e para a minha brincadeira eu precisaria de dois… hoje a festa seria inesquecível.

- Jacob, cala-te e segue-me.

**EPOV**

Enquanto eu procurava Bella a volta do salão eu a vi entrando no palco e pedido para DJ parar a música.

- Olá pessoal, desculpe parar a música mais eu tenho algo mesmo importante para anunciar. Bem primeiramente eu queria desejar o feliz aniversário para minha melhor amiga Alice, quero que saibas que estarei sempre ao teu lado e és muito importante para mim, parabéns Alice!

Todo mundo começou bater palma e gritar euforicamente

- Mais não é só isso, há uma surpresa… quem quer uma surpresa? – Disse ela com um sorriso malicioso que eu sabia que ela estava aprontando alguma coisa

- Surpresa! Surpresa!

- Ok, bem a surpresa foi feita pelos nossos amados amigos Mike e Jacob que decidiram se confessar… e bem eu apenas ajudei eles com um empurrãozinho por isso respeitem eles… DJ musica e meninas podem entrar.

Quando os dois entraram e a música começou a tocar eu estava de queixo caído, o que diabo estava acontecendo aqui? Olhei para Bella que ria como uma louca ao lado de uma Alice de queixo caído e com a mão no coração.

Mike estava vestida de Barbie e Jacob de Ken cantando a mais antiga e gay musica Barbie Girl, voltei a olhar para Bella que cantava e dançava alegremente a musica com Alice, pois Alice agora tinha entrado no ritmo da música tal como muitos.

- Esta é a melhor festa de sempre! Como isso aconteceu? – Disse Alice e graças ao meu ouvido de vampiro pude ouvir

- Vamos dizer que tenho os meus truques.

- Odoro os teus truques!

- Eu também.

Finalmente os "meninos" pararam de dançar e Bella subiu imediatamente no palco.

- Bem meninas acho que tem mais algo a fazer, certo?

- Sim… - Disse Mike, eu conseguia ver claramente que Bella estava manipulando ele, e isso era Hilário! – Eu quero pedir desculpa a todas as garotas por fazerem sexo comigo em troca de popularidade, na realidade quando eu dizia que vocês não prestavam na cama era porque eu que não presto…

- E tu Jacob?

- Eu tenho uma fascinação por homens de cabelos grandes, acho que ficam lindo…

- Bem eu acho que é tudo, uma salva de palmas para as nossas meninas.

Todo mundo aplaudiu mesmo olhando incrédulos com a cena e Bella saiu imediatamente do palco vindo ter comigo e seus amigos.

- Bella o que diabos aconteceu aqui? – Perguntou Eric

- Bem eles queriam se assumir eu apenas dei o meu apoio moral.

- Mais eu pensava que tu e o Mike estavam juntos. – Disse Jessica confusa

- Não, apenas estávamos nos conhecemos… ai ele me confessou que ela gay.

- Sinceramente eu nunca imaginaria o Mike e Jacob sendo gay.

- Sabe como é Angela as aparências se enganam. – Disse Bella a dar um sorriso para mim.

Pois e como enganava, ninguém diria que uma garota como esta possuía tão vastos poderes que seria capaz de por pessoas a fazerem o que ela quisesse.

- O que achaste? – Bella perguntou para mim para apenas eu ouvir

- Isso foi irresponsável usar os seus poderes. – Eu disse no mesmo tom, e abri um sorriso. – Mais foi divertido, desde uma lição a eles.

Ela deu um grande sorriso

- Bella és do mal! – Disse Alice rindo – Pense que eu não sei que de algum modo convenceste a fazer isso, mais eu amei!!!

- Regra simples ninguém mexe com Isabella Wilkinson.

- E nem com Alice Brandon!

- Oh meu deus a duplinha do mal, até tenho medo quando vocês duas se juntam. – Disse Taylor com um sorriso

- Não tenhas medo Tay, eu gosto de ti! – Bella imediatamente abraçou Taylor e fez meu corpo ficar rígido - vamos dançar?

- Claro, o que minha princesa quiser.

- Até breve Edward. – Disse ela a me dá uma piscada de olho e seguiu para dançar animadamente com Taylor, mais porque isso me fazia querer avançar no pescoço… principalmente agora que ele estava passando a mão pela perna dela.

- Sabe Edward, Bella adora curti a vida com os amigos… mais um dia ela precisara do amor. – Disse Alice olhando vidrada para algo e depois me encarou – e é ai que entras.

Dito isso Alice desapareceu da minha vista como se tivesse dito algo banal, mais que inferno tinha acontecido aqui?

**BPOV**

Fui dançar com Taylor, eu gostava dele era um bom amigo e que respeitava sempre as garotas ao contrários dos dois estúpidos Jacob e Mike, oh minha vingança foi perfeita… mais ainda haveria mais, muito mais…

- Bella não é querer me meter na tua vida mais já se metendo, parece mais que o teu amigo vai avançar em cima de mim. – Disse Taylor a olhar para Edward que me fez seguir o olhar, Edward agora estava falando com Jessica, Eric e Angela mais mesmo assim os seus olhos se cravavam em mim.

- Não se preocupes, ele não morde. – Disse num meio sorriso.

- Pois mais se olhar matasse eu estaria morto, mais afinal ele é o que teu?

- É amigo da família, é como se fosse da família.

- Mais não tem o seu sangue, certo?

Bem ele tinha o meu sangue porque ele tinha bebido ele, mais claro eu não iria dizer isso.

- Não, sem ligações sanguíneas. Mais porque perguntas? – Disse eu a encarar os olhos de Taylor

- Curiosidade, é porque sempre estas cercada da família e eles são jovens… eu acho isso interessante, tipo perdeste os teus pais mais tem pessoas que gostam de ti.

- Isso é verdade. – Eu lhe disse num sorriso.

Finalmente a música tinha acabado e seguimos em direcção aos nossos amigos.

- Hey, vocês arrasaram na pista. – Disse Eric

- Obrigada. – Neste momento começou a tocar uma música romântica Nickleback, Far Away era uma excelente música. – Bem porque não levas a Angel para dançar Eric e tu Taylor levas a Jess.

- E ficas aqui com Edward, sem problemas?

- Sem problemas Jess, se divirtam.

**This time, This place**

Esta vez, este lugar

**Misused, Mistakes**

Maltratado, erros

**Too long, Too late**

Tempo demais, tão tarde

**Who was I to make you wait**

Quem era eu para te fazer esperar?

**Just one chance**

Apenas uma chance

**Just one breath**

Apenas uma respiração

**Just in case there's just one left**

Caso reste apenas um

**Cause you know,**

Porque você sabe,

**you know, you know**

Você sabe, você sabe

Meus amigos seguiram em direcção a pista e eu olhei atentamente, até Alice estava dançando com uns dos seus convidados ela estava super feliz e eu estava feliz por ela.

- Eles são bons amigos. – Disse Edward quebrando o silêncio.

- Sim, pena que isso é passageiro.

- O que queres dizer? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Eu sou imortal Edward, eles são apenas mortais… eu vou ver meus amigos morrendo enquanto eu estarei para sempre presa num corpo de uma menina de 16 anos.

- Isso não me parece justo…

Lhe dei um leve sorriso

- Quem disse que a vida é sempre justa? – Eu e ele rimos do que eu havia acabado de dizer e eu olhei para o jardim – queres ficar na varanda? Aqui esta muito abafado.

- Claro.

**EPOV**

**That I love you**

Que eu te amo

**That I have loved you all along**

Eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I miss you**

E eu sinto sua falta

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo

**and you'll never go**

E você nunca irá

**Stop breathing if**

Pararei de respirar se

**I don't see you anymore**

Eu não a vir mais

Fomos para a varanda e Bella se inclinou para ver as estrelas, o céu estava realmente lindo tal como Bella… me aproximei dela e lhe sussurrei

- Dança comigo?

Ela virou e deu um sorriso

- Pensei que nunca irias perguntar, finalmente estas agindo como um adolescente.

Começamos a dançar calmamente seguindo o ritmo da música.

- Eu não ajo como adolescente? – Eu lhe perguntei com um meio sorriso

Ela deu com os ombros

- Acho que conviveste muito tempo com o Giles e precisas agora conviver com mais pessoas da tua idade.

- Bem eu acho que eu sou mais velho que ele.

Ela rolou os olhos que fez ela ficar ainda mais adorável.

- Sabes o que quero dizer.

**On my knees, I'll ask**

De joelhos, eu pedirei

**Last chance for one last dance**

Última chance para uma última dança

**Cause with you, I'd withstand**

Porque com você, eu confrontaria

**All of hell to hold your hand**

Todo o inferno para segurar sua mão

**I'd give it all**

Eu daria tudo

**I'd give for us**

Eu daria por nós

**Give anything but I won't give up**

Dou qualquer coisa, mas eu não desistirei

'**Cause you know,**

Porque você sabe

**you know, you know**

você sabe, você sabe

Bella pôs sua cabeça encostada no meu peito e eu apoiei meu queixo na sua cabeça, sentindo aquela fragrância que só ela possuía… o cheiro e o sangue de Bella eram únicos em toda a humanidade não só porque seu sangue era um tipo de Saint Graal mais porque me fazia ficar intoxicado, ela era uma droga para mim.

- Então durante todos estes tempos que ficaste imortal, já encontraste o amor?

- Não…

- E queres encontra-lo? Ou achas que ele é digno apenas em história de livros.

Neste instante Bella olhou para mim com seus lindos olhos castanhos que me derretiam todo.

- Eu acho que ele existe, apenas temos de ter mente aberta para vê-lo.

**That I love you**

Que eu te amo

**That I have loved you all along**

Eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I miss you**

E eu sinto sua falta

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**I keep dreaming you'll be with me**

Eu fico sonhando que você estará comigo

**and you'll never go**

E você nunca irá

**Stop breathing if**

Pararei de respirar se

**I don't see you anymore**

Eu não a vir mais

Bella olhou um pouco para as estrelas como se tivesse pensando e depois olhou para mim.

- Vais contar aos restantes do que aconteceu hoje?

Eu estranhei ela estar mudando de assunto mais decidir respeitar a sua vontade.

- Não.

- A Phoebe já sabia, certo? – Ela disse num meio sorriso

- Sim, como sabias?

- Eu senti.

- Porque fizeste isso?

**So far away**

Tão longe

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**So far away**

Tão longe

**Been far away for far too long**

Estive longe por muito tempo

**But you know, you know, you know**

Mas você sabe, você sabe, você sabe

Ela suspirou como se estivesse pensando se me contava ou não até que voltou a encarar meus olhos.

- Mike queria avançar… e eu não… e depois Jacob apareceu todo convencido e eu achei que eles mereciam uma lição por estarem sempre se aproveitando das garotas, eu sei me defender Edward mais há muitas que não e aceitariam fazer o que os rapazes querem só por popularidade.

Eu não podia acreditar que aquele cretino tinha tentado ir mais a frente com Bella, só de pensar nisso me deixava angustiado.

- Fico feliz que nada tenha acontecido, e sobre a lição isso foi Hilário.

- Sim eu sei. – Ela disse com um sorriso.

- És muito especial Bella, sabes disso certo?

Neste instante parecia que nós estávamos hipnotizados eu olhava para seus olhos e sua boca que ela mordia delicadamente os lábios rosados.

**I wanted**

Eu queria

**I wanted you to stay**

Eu queria que você ficasse

**Cause I needed**

Porque eu precisava

**I need to hear you say**

Eu preciso ouvir você dizer

**That I love you**

Que eu te amo

**That I have loved you all along**

Eu te amei o tempo todo

**And I forgive you**

E eu te perdoo

Eu não sei o que deu em mim mais eu me inclinei-me em direcção aqueles lábios tentadores e lhe beijei no primeiro segundo Bella foi apanhada de surpresa mais depois ela abriu sua boca e nossas línguas se entrelaçaram, eu segurei firmemente a sua cintura junto do meu corpo e Bella passou suas mãos pelo meu pescoço. O nosso beijo foi ficando cada vez com mais desejo, eu sinceramente não sei de onde tudo isso surgiu de mim mais eu não queria parar.

**For being away for far too long**

Por estar longe por tanto tempo

**So keep breathing**

Então continue respirando

**Cause I'm not leaving you anymore**

Porque eu não irei embora

**Believe it Hold on to me and, never let me go**

Segure-se em mim e, nunca me solte

Eu conseguia ouvir Bella gemendo enquanto nos beijávamos, oh deu como ela era perfeita. Mais não para mim, ela era minha protegida, minha princesa isso nunca poderia dar certo, afastei-me rapidamente dela que fez ela me olhar confusa pela minha atitude.

**BPOV**

Foi quase um sonho quando Edward me beijou, no primeiro segundo eu fiquei sem reacção mais depois eu me entreguei a aquele beijo cheio de emoções, oh deus como ele beijava bem.

Em todos os meus anos eu nunca tinha encontrado um rapaz que me fizesse sentir tantas coisas num simples beijo… até que ele se afastou, mais o que se passa com ele?!

- Desculpe Bella, desculpe… não volta a acontecer. – Disse ele que parecia estar envergonhado.

Mais porque não? Qual era o mal nisso?

- Porque me pedes desculpe Edward. – Eu disse me aproximando mais dele

- Eu perdi o meu controlo mais não volta a acontecer eu prometo.

- E se eu quiser.

Eu olhou para mim incrédulo, eu sinceramente queria compreender qual era o problema dele!

- Bella, isso não pode acontecer, eu sou teu guardião… és minha princesa, és superior a mim.

Eu era o quê?! Oh deus eu não acreditava que eu estava ouvindo isso.

- Só podes estar de brincadeira, certo?

- Não Bella, se os outros guardiões adivinham que eu ultrapassei o limite eu nem sei o que eles fazem comigo.

- Eles não fazem nada! Eles só querem que eu seja feliz! Eles não ligam para isso de superioridade…- fechei os olhos e tentei me concentrar, eu não ia chorar a sua frente – eles são a minha família, eu nunca ultrapassei este limite com Spike e Sam porque… porque eu vejo eles como meus irmãos e Spike ama Buffy e Sam ama Phoebe! Eles estão todos juntos!

- Eu não sabia.

- Há muitas coisas que não sabes Edward Cullen, a primeira é que não voltes a brincar com meus sentimentos! E se queres ficar nesta se de guardião e protegida, tudo bem mais depois não se arrependa!

Me afastei de Edward, eu precisava pensar e longe dele! Como ele se atrevia a me dizer isso.

- Onde vais?

- Não te interessas, deixe-me em paz… querias um relacionamento de guardião é o que vais ter Edward Cullen.

Pude ver a sua reacção de dor quando eu disse isso mais eu não queria saber dos seus sentimentos ele tinha acabado de ferir os meus sentimentos e ninguém! Ninguém feria Isabella Wilkinson e saia impune.

Corri o mais rápido que pude pelo jardim eu só queria ficar sozinha e finalmente poder chorar o que eu não tinha chorado a sua frente, sentei-me em um dos bancos que eu encontrei depois que eu tinha corrido e chorei, chorei por eu me ter entregado a ele, chorei por ele me ter ignorado por que ele era meu estúpido guardião.

Estava tão perdidas nos meus pensamentos que só depois notei algo no ar, algo que eu conhecia muito bem… e não era nada bom.

Enxuguei as lágrimas e virei-me para trás para encontrar quem eu menos esperava.

- Vejam o que encontramos, sangue humano… sabe eu estou com uma sede.

Eles estavam brincando comigo, certo? Quatro estúpidos vampiros pensavam que podiam comigo?

- Ela é muito pequena será que dá para nós os quatro? – Perguntou um mais gordo.

- Claro que dá, certo querida?

- Deixem-me em paz antes que se arrependam.

- Olha a humana acha que temos medo dela.

- Bem, nós podemos fazer isso da maneira mais difícil ou podemos... ah bem, a verdade, só há uma maneira. – Disse eu com um meio sorriso me aproximando deles, eu realmente precisava descontar toda a minha fúria em alguém e estes quatros patéticos vampiros serviriam.

- Para nós tudo bem.

- Vocês têm certeza? Não será agradável, haverá violência, palavras fortes, as coisas adultos...

Os quatros trocaram olhares e avançaram para cima de mim, coitados.

**EPOV**

Eu não acredito que eu fui tão estúpido de ter beijado Bella e ter a magoado desta forma, eu notei muito bem o quanto ela saiu magoada e eu estava me odiando neste momento.

Me encostei na varanda até que senti uma mudança no ar… os visitantes que Phoebe me alertou tinham chegado e eu tinha de achar Bella imediatamente, não importasse o quão ela estivesse magoada comigo eu não poderia permitir que algo acontecesse com ela.

Corri rapidamente pelo jardim e finalmente encontrei Bella, ela olhava para uma pequena fogueira a frente e eu via partes dos corpos dos vampiros queimando, ela olhou para mim tão friamente que parecia que meu coração tinha parado de bater, eu nunca pensei que ela me olhasse assim.

- Adoro quando eles pensam que podem comigo. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso apreciando o que tinha feito. Ela veio em minha direcção – termine o trabalho, eu vou voltar para a festa e hoje voltas sozinho para casa vou dormi na casa de Alice… não precisas vim me buscar, se eu precisar de alguém peço para outra pessoa me buscar.

Como ela poderia ser tão fria? Desde que eu cheguei ela me recebeu tão bem e agora isso? E ela nunca tratou os seus guardiões assim… mais fui eu quem pedi, mais isso doida tanto.

- Bella?

- O que é? - Ela perguntou impacientemente

- Estas bem? – Perguntei a olhar nos seus olhos

Ela deu um sorriso

- Nunca estive melhor, agora faça o que eu mandei e vá para casa, não pertences aqui.

Dito isso Bella saiu rapidamente, pois ela estava certa eu não pertencia aqui…

**BPOV**

"Não pertences aqui." A frase estava latejando na minha mente como eu pude dizer isso para ele?! Mais ele tinha brincado com fogo agora sairia queimado, mais porque eu sentia mal ao magoa-lo? Oh deus estúpidos sentimentos.

- Bella! Eu estava a tua procura, anda vamos na hora do parabéns… - Alice segurou minha mão e depois olhou para mim atentamente – o que aconteceu Bella? Onde esta Edward?

- Não aconteceu nada Alice, vamos cantar os parabéns.

- Não Bella diga-me.

- Vamos fazer o seguinte hoje eu durmo na tua casa e lhe conto tudo ok? O pior é que não trouxe nada…

- Não se preocupes, sabes que tens algumas roupas suas na minha casa e quero saber de tudo.

- Eu lhe conto.

Bem eu lhe contaria apenas uma parte, mais o que eu precisava no momento era de um conselho de amiga ou então eu iria pirar.


	8. Who touched with fire, burning

Os rapazes franceses estão a foto deles no perfil ok?

**Capitulo 6 - Who touched with fire, burning**

**EPOV**

Quando cheguei a casa ontem avisei aos restantes que Bella tinha ficado na casa de Alice e para eles era natural pois ela vivia dormindo lá do mesmo jeito que Alice andava sempre por aqui.

Estávamos todos na sala descontraidamente, ou melhor, estavam todos descontraídos enquanto eu estava remoendo por dentro.

- Então Edward como foi a festa? Divertiu-se com os amigos de Bella? – Perguntou Faith

- Sim, eles são simpáticos.

- Eu também acho eles todos uns queridos, e a Alice principalmente… ela e Bella se tornaram amigas desde o primeiro dia em que Bella entrou no colégio é uma boa menina. – Disse Buffy enquanto observava umas armas de treino

- Fiquei um pouco preocupado com os vampiros que apareceram. – Eu disse – Acham que eles podem ser dos Volturi ou algo assim?

- Não… por aqui aparece sempre, quando os importantes aparecerem saberemos. – Disse Sam

- Como? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Bem, eu ou Sam temos uma visão avisando… ou Buffy pode ter um sonho profético… eu não sei há sinais que uma força superior nos enviam.

- Eu me lembro do primeiro quase apocalipse que aconteceu, Bella tinha 8 anos… estávamos em Paris foram dois meses de loucura, mais conseguimos evitar tudo a tempo, ou melhor Bella. – Disse Spike orgulhoso

Realmente Bella falava a verdade quando me disse que eles queriam que ela fosse apenas feliz, mais mesmo assim era muita coisa em jogo.

**BPOV**

Eu chorava, eu chorava até não consegui mais respirar e Alice acariciava o meu cabelo enquanto eu tinha minha cabeça no seu colo.

- Como ele pode ser tão estúpido. – Disse ela incrédula

- Ele disse que achava melhor não ficarmos juntos…

- Isso vai passar Bella, Edward ama-te.

Olhei rapidamente para Alice, de onde ela tinha tirado aquilo?

- Como é que é? – Perguntei confusa ao enxugar minhas lágrimas.

- Ele ama-te. – Ela disse convicta

- De onde tiraste isso, Alice?

- Da minha visão.

- Tua o quê?!

Ok algo realmente estava ficando estranho, a Alice acabou de me dizer que ela tinha tido uma visão?

- Eu vou lhe contar algo Bella, vou lhe contar pois confio em ti. Desde o Natal eu passei a ver o futuro… tipo eu só posso ver o futuro se alguém decidi algo, como quando decidiste o meu presente eu vi você escolhendo ele… - ela deu um suspiro – eu sei que pode parecer loucura…

- Não, eu acredito em ti Alice… eu também tenho algo a contar…

- O teu segredo?

- Sim o meu segredo.

Respirei fundo e contei tudo a Alice, ela era minha amiga há anos ela tinha de saber, e por incrível que pareça ela ficou super entusiasmada e quis ir em breve para a minha casa para ver como era tudo do lado "sobrenatural"

- Bem Bella eu sabia que eras especial mais assim… é uau. – Disse ela com um sorriso – e Edward vampiro?! E teu guardião? E és uma princesa?! Uau!

- Eu sei, é mesmo inacreditável.

Os olhos de Alice ficaram vidrados por uns segundos e depois ela deu um grande sorriso

- O que viste Alice?

- Eu vou ser uma de vocês… e vou encontrar o amor.

Meu coração quase parou, claro que eu amava a Alice e queria que ela estivesse sempre comigo mais condena-la a uma eternidade?

- Alice isso não tem graça! – Me levantei rapidamente da cama

- Bella não tenhas medo, eu quero ser uma de vós.

- O que queres Alice? Passar a eternidade com a tua idade e vê toda a tua família e amigos mortais morrerem na tua frente?! Isso não vai acontecer Alice eu irei lhe proteger.

Alice se levantou e segurou suavemente minhas mãos e deu um grande sorriso

- Eu não tenho medo Bella e eu quero, eu serei uma vampira e terei amor de todos vocês e sem contar que lhe ajudarei no apocalipse.

- Então ele vem mesmo hem? – Eu disse desanimada

- Mais cedo ou mais tarde isso vai acontecer, e quer saber de uma? Eu serei muito feliz sendo uma vampira pois terei as pessoas que amo ao meu lado.

Abracei Alice, era tão reconfortante ter alguém que me compreendia como ela, e saber que ela passaria a eternidade ao meu lado me reconfortava… isso se eu não morresse na luta que estava para vim, afinal todos tinham sede do meu sangue… e sabem porque? Porque eu represento o poder!

**EPOV**

Sam tinha ido buscar Bella e Alice para passarem o fim-de-semana aqui, estavam todos nos preparativos para receberem adequadamente Alice até que eu as vi entrando no castelo, estávamos todos os outros no jardim interior e ela entrou ali alegremente e nem olhou para mim como se eu não existisse.

- Olá Alice, seja bem vida. – Disse Phoebe

- Obrigada Phoebe.

- Bem já que estão todos aqui eu tenho algo a contar.

- O que é Bella? – Perguntou Spike

- Alice sabe de tudo! Tudo mesmo, e além disso ela também tem um poder.

- Como é que é? – Perguntou Faith confusa

- Isso mesmo que ouviram Alice sabe de tudo e tem um poder.

- Que poder? – Perguntou Sam curioso

- Ela pode ver o futuro… mais não é igual ao vosso é tipo se uma pessoa decide fazer algo ela ver o futuro desta pessoa, mais só quando a pessoa decide.

- E eu me vi tornando uma de vocês. – Alice se pronunciou deixando todos espantados com o que ela disse.

- Tornando uma de nós? Como?

- Ela será uma vampira Buffy, e ninguém vai fazer nada para impedir… o futuro esta traçado e eu quero que aconteça. – Disse Bella com um sorriso para Alice – terei alguém da minha idade e uma pessoa a quem eu confio.

- Bem se é assim para ser, seja bem-vinda a família Alice.

- Obrigado Sam.

- E o que as duas vão fazer hoje?

- Vamos a Paris. – Bella finalmente olhou para mim – Edward leve-me a mim e a Alice para Paris agora, precisamos fazer compras.

- Paris? Bem pelo visto a menina não vai mais ficar parada hem?

- Bem Spike se tenho um guardião com um poder de me teletransportar para todos os lugares mais vale aproveitar.

- Vão e se divirtam e cuidado, por favor.

- Não se preocupes Buffy, estaremos bem. – Disse Alice

- Vamos Edward?

- Claro Bella.

Me aproximei delas e levei elas onde queriam mais eu sabia que a parti de agora o nosso relacionamento não seria o mesmo.

**BPOV**

Edward queria ser tratado como um guardião e era isso que eu faria, não que eu tratasse mal os meus guardiões pelo contrário eu amava-os com todo o meu coração, mais Edward era apenas um novato demoraria muito para eu confiar e amar como eu amo os outros.

- Então queres começar por onde? – Perguntei a Alice depois que nos teletransportamos para Paris

- Hum…vamos para versace, dolce gabbana… e milhares de outras. – Alice me abraçou – este é o melhor presente de todos!

- Ainda não viste nada.

Seguimos alegremente pelas ruas enquanto Edward estava logo atrás de mim com caras de poucos amigos, que era algo que ele não tinha…

Enquanto eu olhava alguns vestidos senti os olhares de um belo francês para mim e seu amigo não parava de olhar Alice, eu e Alice trocamos olhares e decidimos ignorar apesar deles serem lindos Alice não largaria as compras por nada deste mundo, mesmo por nada!

- Bonjour Je suis désolé de l'intrusion Peter, et c'est mon ami Jean, comme vous les appelez? (Olá me desculpe a intromissão eu sou Peter e este é meu amigo Jean, como se chamam?)

- Je suis Isabella, mai attirer plus de Bella et c'est mon ami, Alice. (Eu sou Isabella, mais pode chamar de Bella e esta é minha amiga Alice)

- Vocês falam inglês? – Disse Jean

- Claro. – Disse Alice

Neste momento Edward se aproximou de nós, o quê?! Agora não posso falar mais com rapazes? Era só o que me faltava.

- Pois não? – Eu lhe perguntei a me virar para ele e lhe lançar um olhar frio para ele se afastar.

- Só vim ver se estavas bem.

- Sim estou óptima, podes andar em outro lugar.

- Desculpe não sabias que tinha namorado. – Disse Peter

- Não… ele é…

- Meu primo! – Disse Alice com um meio sorriso, depois virou-se para Edward – Ed querido podes pagar as nossas compras? Lhe esperamos lá fora.

Saímos rapidamente e nem olhei para ele, era só o que me faltava andar a dar satisfações para ele.

- Então a quanto tempo estão em Paris. – Perguntou Jean

- Há uma semana. – Disse Alice – mais estamos indo embora hoje.

- É uma pena, duas garotas lindas como vocês mereciam passar mais tempo.

- Obrigada Peter – olhei para o lado e vi Edward com as sacolas, nossa ele lançava um olhar para os rapazes como se fossem avançar. – Porque não trocamos msn e números de telemóvel?

- Claro, eu e Jean somos de Dublin vocês são de que lugar da Irlanda?

- Como sabes que somos da Irlanda? – Eu perguntei confusa, afinal não havíamos mencionado nada.

- Bem o sotaque é tipicamente irlandês com o britânico.

- Pois, Jean. Somos de Ashford.

- Quem sabe demos uma passada por lá, é uma bela cidade e com duas lindas moças será perfeito. – Disse Peter e me piscar o olho, ok ele era realmente muito sexy!

- Lhe esperaremos. – Eu lhe disse

- Bem acho melhor irmos, nossos pais estão a nossa espera. Foi um prazer vós conhecer.

Os rapazes nos deram um leve beijo na bochecha (costume europeu) e voltamos para Edward que tinha uma cara que tinha bebido sangue azedo, bem feito!

**EPOV**

Eu tentava ignorar ao máximo as chatices de Bella, oh deus como ela estava se comportando como uma criança! Mais eu nada tinha a dizer, afinal ela foi criada assim, cheio de mimos e sempre que não tinha o que queria pelo visto fazia birra.

- Eles são super lindo, certo Bella? – Disse Alice animada

- Sim, tem o seu charme… vamos mais em uma loja e regressamos a casa, ok?

- Claro.

Seguimos para mais uma loja onde Bella e Alice andavam de um lado e do outro pegando varias roupas, ela estava comprando roupa para o castelo inteiro?! Finalmente elas haviam terminado de pagar e foram para o caixa.

- Qual a forma de pagamento? - Bella entregou o seu cartão exclusivo de clientes ricos, sim ela tinha um daqueles cartões pretos e outro dourado sem limites. – No cartão?

- Não isso é uma nota de 5000 mil euros do futuro, vocês aceitam aqui?

Alice começou a rir como uma louca enquanto a vendedora ficou mais vermelha do que tudo, e Bella encarava ela com um ar "inocente"

- Bella. – Ela olhou para mim me lançando um olhar de "não se meta nisso" – és mesmo infantil. – Eu disse a sair da loja.

- Pois ontem não achavas isso.

- Hum… vocês precisam conversar? É se sim eu posso olhar outras lojas.

- Não Alice, vamos voltar para casa.

Bella pegou suas sacolas juntamente e saiu rapidamente da loja, sinceramente eu tinha de contar até 1000 para não estrangular ela… ou melhor se eu fizesse isso eu que acabava morrendo com a quantidade de poderes que ela tem é difícil vence-la.

Chegamos a casa e Bella e Alice se refugiaram no quarto, reparei que Sam e Spike me olhavam desconfiados, afinal Bella estava ficando cada vez mais insuportável… comigo é claro porque com o resto era com risos e simpatia, mais quem mandou-me lhe beijar, agora eu teria de sofrer com as consequências. Maldito beijo! Não maldito não, porque foi o melhor de toda a minha existência.

Sai para caçar e depois fique na praia observando o luar, olhei rapidamente para a janela do quarto de Bella e a vi a rodopiar pelo quarto com Alice rindo, era isso que eu sentia falta ela rir comigo…

Fechei os olhos para tentar pensar em algo, porque dormir era impossível mais não custa nada fechar os olhos, até é divertido os nossos "sonhos" mais este "sonho" era diferente, eu estava em um lugar escuro.

- A coisa é que eu tinha um discurso e aprendi ele todo. Oh deus, ela não vai entender, ela não vai entender. – Eu disse, mais porque eu estava falando isso?

- É claro que ela vai entender, Ed. Estou além do conhecimento dela, ela é uma garota. Açúcar e tempero e tudo mais… inútil até você estar cozinhando. Eu sou mais do que isso. – Disse Riley

Logo quando termino de falar Riley se transformou em Aro.

- Mais do que a carne, mais do que o sangue. Eu sou… tu sabes. Eu honestamente não acho que haja uma palavra humana tão fabulosa o bastante para mim. Oh meu nome estará no lábios de todos, assumindo que seus lábios não tenham sido arrancados. Mais ainda não, está tudo bem, porém… eu posso ser paciente.

Em seguida se transformou em Caius

- Tudo esta dentro dos parâmetros. Ela esta bem onde eu quero que ela fique. Assim como tu, Edward. Tu estas bem onde pertences.

Ele se aproximou de mim e se transformou em Azazel

- Então o que pensava? Que conviveria com humanos e teria a sua alma de volta e seria tudo alegria? A alma é mais escorregadia do que uma raposa engraxada, porque pensas que eu vendi a minha? Bem, tu provavelmente pensaste que seria dono de si mesmo, eu respeito isso., mas… tu, nunca serás a luz, sempre a escuridão.

Ele deu um sorriso e se transformou em Marcus

- E é para ai que vamos, bem para o começo. Não para o "Bang". Não para a palavra… o verdadeiro começo. Os próximos meses vão ser uma viagem e tanto, acho que todos nos vamos aprender algo a nosso respeito no processo. Tu aprenderás que és um verme patético. Isso se não tiver afundado ainda. Olhe para ti, tentando fazer o que é certo, que nem ela. Tu ainda não entendeste. Não é pelo certo, nem pelo errado…

Quando eu me virei estava Bella olhando-me de uma forma tão fria e maligna que eu nunca imaginei ser possível.

- É sobre poder.

Logo quando terminou este "transe" senti alguém me mexer e vi que era Faith

- Hey estás bem? Até parece um humano suando frio.

- Eu tive uma espécie de premonição ou algo assim… todos os vilões apareceram no meu sonho? Eu não sei o que aconteceu… é tão confuso. – Eu disse rapidamente

- Calma Edward, eu não sou uma vampira para compreender tudo rápido. – ela deu-me um pequeno sorriso – agora diga-me devagar.

Lhe contei tudo o que eu tinha visto e ouvido e Faith me olhava atentamente.

- Então?

- Bem temos de contar para os outros.

- Mais como eu pude ter isso, eu não tenho poder de promonição ou algo assim…

- Não mais os poderes de Bella são muitos e as vezes não sei como, nós os guardiões recebemos estes tipos de "avisos".

- Então queres dizer que é natural?

- Sim, as vezes. Agora vamos, temos de os contar o mais rapido possível e por favor não diga nada a Bella, não quero que ela fique preocupada.

- Claro.

Bem se ao menos ela falasse direito comigo… mais de três coisas eu tinha a certeza, primeira, uma grande guerra estava vindo pela frente, segunda, eu tinha de proteger Bella com toda a minha vida e terceira eu faria de tudo para Bella me perdoar.

**BPOV**

Era uma manhã de domingo sem nada para fazer, quer dizer na minha mente havia milhares de coisas para fazer.

- Alice acorda!!! Acorda Aly!

- Oh Bells deixa-me dormi… é domingo.

- Por isso mesmo acorda!!!

Alice acordou e olhou para mim com uma cara de "espero bem que seja algo que preste ou eu juro que lhe mato!"

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou sonolenta.

- Vamos para a praia! – Eu disse com um grande sorriso

Alice olhou para mim como se eu estivesse louca

- Bella acho que se perdeste nas estações estamos ainda iniciando a Primavera, não da para ir a praia.

- Oh sua tola, Edward nos leva a minha ilha!

- Tu tens uma ilha!

Lhe abri um grande sorriso

- Sim, ganhei quando eu tinha 5 anos… se chama Ilha Bella. Vamos?

- Estamos esperando o quê? Vamos a praia!

Logo que avistei Esme que me veio ver pela manhã como faz todas as manhã eu pedi para ela avisar a Edward que estávamos indo a praia, e para ele se preparar, Phoebe e Sam estariam vindo connosco e seria super divertido. E eu aproveitaria e enlouqueceria novamente o Edward… afinal ele brincou com o fogo agora vai se queimar.


	9. Drawing on the island and appointed

**Bibi - **Fico feliz que tenhas gostado a sério, eu tento sempre misturar todos os universos que eu gosto!

**danda jabur -** Danda também imagino isso, pobres francesinhos rsrs… bem o Ed teve um estilo de "premonição" devido ele estar ligado a Bella seus poderes são mais "activos"

**Evelyn - **Bem temos de pensar de uma forma… a Bella é uma rainha! Tipo todo mundo faz tudo o que ela quer então… e sim a Bella sabe lutar mais devido as seus poderes ela quase não luta apenas usa seus poderes… e não se preocupes a Faith vai encontrar alguém a altura eu prometo!

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Eu precisava de por os dois a dançarem a sério! Porque eu estava sem criatividade atrás de algo para a Bella se vingar e lembrei-me disso…

E respondendo novamente: A faith encontrará alguém… quem de Twilight só pensa em sexo? É alto e musculoso? rsrs

**Capitulo 7 - Drawing on the island and appointed **

**A Ilha, a casa e os bikini estão no perfil ok?**

**BPOV**

Edward trouxe primeiramente eu e Alice para a ilha e depois foi buscar Sam e Phoebe, eu realmente amava esta ilha era perfeita e Spike sempre podia andar por aqui brilhando que nunca ninguém veria… claro apenas nós.

Logo depois Edward voltou com Phoebe e Sam e ainda estávamos dentro da casa por isso não dava para ver ele a brilhar, eu usava um vestidinho branco e tinha o cabelo preso algo simples mais irresistível.

- Vou indo para o mar. – Eu disse

- Vamos logo todos, já há comida na geladeira que Esme mandou preparar… eu e Sam vamos explorar a ilha. – Disse Phoebe com um meio sorriso

Ok eu bem sabia o que significava este "explorar" mais eles se amavam qual era o problema?

- Queria eu ter alguém para explorar. – Disse Alice rindo

- Alice!

- O quê? – Ela fez uma carinha de inocente – vais me dizer que não é divertido explorar?

Ignorei o comentário de Alice e eu, ela e Edward seguimos para a praia que eram meros segundos ao pé da casa, quando virei-me para trás vi Edward a brilhar, eu me lembro que eu amava quando via Spike brilhando eu dizia que era o meu diamante andante.

- Uau Edward, tu brilhas mesmo! Bella não estava mentindo, isso é tão fixe!

- Hum… Obrigado. – Disse ele meio desconfortável?

- Aly, vamos para a água?

Alice olhou para mim com um sorriso que me deu medo e me agarrou, não sei como e me jogou na água. Ela ficou louca?!

- A agua esta boa Belinha?

- Eu vou lhe matar Alice Brandon!

- Bem ao menos vamos tirar a roupa… porque este teu vestido ficou transparente… sorte que estas de bikini.

Lhe dei um sorriso e tirei o bikini que era um preto que eu e Alice tínhamos comprado e Alice usava um colorido, ou seja, bem Alice. Edward… bem Edward estava com uma blusa fina branca e um short preto, que lhe deixava perfeito e ele brilhando no sol… oh deus se concentra Isabella ou és tu que se vais queimar.

Mais algo que eu não poderia negar era os olhares de Edward para o meu corpo e Alice parecia que tinha adivinhado que isso ia acontecer… bem pelo visto ele tinha reparado que eu não era nenhuma criança e eu estava começando a gostar disso.

Sentei-me numa toalha que eu havia posto no chão enquanto Alice andava a correr de uma lado para o outro como uma louca, comecei a por protector solar… sim eu passo, afinal não quero ficar queimada! Até que tive uma brilhante ideia.

- Edward, será que podes por favor passar-me o protector nas costas? – Lhe perguntei suavemente, nossa se ele abrir-se mais a boca caia baba, há serio ele me olhava como se eu fosse algo de comer. – Edward?

- Sim... claro.

Bem agora que ele tinha saído do transe ele se ajoelhou atrás de mim e começou a passar nas minhas costas, oh meu deus as mãos deles eram perfeitas pareciam que tinham sido moldadas para o meu corpo, olhei para Alice e lhe dei um olhar de "desaparece!" e ela compreendeu num segundo e foi para o outro lado das rochas onde tinha mais continuação do mar, agora era só eu e Edward.

**EPOV**

Ok era oficial Bella estava testando a minha paciência masculina e olhe que estava quase atingindo o limite, quando ela mergulhou na agua e o vestido branco ficou transparente foi uma cena que me fez perde o fôlego e olhe que não preciso respirar, depois ela tirou o vestido… o corpo… oh o corpo… e agora passar protector nas costas? Eu estava oficialmente fudido!

- Mais em baixo Edward. – Ela disse suavemente.

- Assim? – Perguntei cautelarmente

- Sim…

Ela parecia que estava se derretendo nas minhas mãos será que eu estava amaciando a fera? Quando de repente ela virou-se para mim e se aproximou, e se aproximou… até que…

Pegou um livro ao meu lado, e me deu um meio sorriso.

- Obrigada Edward.

Ela estava brincando comigo, certo?! Ela se sentou melhor e eu tive de organizar minha cara de panaca, sim eu estava com um ar de panaca, e quando dei por mim ouvi ela a ler um poema.

-_ Que voz vem no som das ondas_

_Que não é a voz do mar?_

_É a voz de alguém que nos fala,_

_Mas que, se escutamos, cala,_

_Por ter havido escutar._

_E só se, maio dormindo,_

_Sem saber de ouvir ouvimos,_

_Que ela nos diz a esperança_

_A que, como uma criança_

_Dormente, a dormir sorrimos._

_São ilhas afortunadas,_

_São terras sem ter lugar,_

_Onde o Rei mora esperando._

_Mas, se vamos despertando,_

_Cala a voz, e há só o mar._

- Bonito poema. – Eu lhe disse tentando puxar assunto

- Sim, é de Fernando Pessoa… ele escreve muito bem.

- Eu não compreendi muito sobre o que ele fala no podes me explicar?

- Claro.

- O Poema que refere, "As Ilhas Afortunadas", encontra-se na terceira parte do livro de Fernando Pessoa. Encontra-se porém num "momento sebástico". É a terceira parte já totalmente destinada ao Encoberto, a El-Rei D. Sebastião feito já mito. No primeiro dos símbolos, o rei morre mas é divinizado pela sua morte heróica. No segundo símbolo Pessoa fala da sua visão do Quinto Império. O advento do Quinto Império, o Império do Espírito, encontra evidentes similitudes com a ressurreição de Jesus Cristo, porque se espera o regresso de alguém feito mito, depois do seu martírio e morte. No terceiro símbolo, D. Sebastião já é O Desejado, caminho para a nova religião, Galaaz, ou o revelador do Santo Graal escondido, que trará essa nova esperança a um povo perdido. O quarto símbolo, sobre o qual me questiona no seu pedido, falando das Ilhas Afortunadas, remete para o inconsciente, para fora do plano do mito, onde apenas "esperanças infundadas e vagas" residem: "São ilhas afortunadas, são terras sem ter lugar, Onde o Rei mora esperando, Mas, se vamos despertando, Cala a voz, e há só o mar". Ou seja, a esperança nas "ilhas afortunadas", onde um "rei mora esperando", "se vamos despertando", se acordarmos de as sonhar, "cala a voz, e há só o mar", cala-se a esperança e resta o nada que é o sonho depois dele acordarmos. Finalmente, no quinto símbolo, a "Religião do Encoberto" ocupa o lugar da religião cristã, sendo as referências à rosa, referências herméticas à sociedade secreta dos rosa-crucianos".

Olhei um bocado confuso para ela, de onde tinha saído tantas informações? Ela era uma enciclopédia ambulante?! Ok uma hora ela era sexy e agora parece uma enciclopédia… ela tem problemas de personalidades… só pode… mais era um desafio, e eu Edward Cullen adorava desafios.

- Esta sujo aqui. – Eu lhe apontei para o lado dos lábios

- Onde. – Disse ela a tentar a pegar a sua bolsa mais eu segurei o seu braço fazendo ela olhar para mim.

- Aqui.

E lhe beijei, sim agora eu queria e sabia que ela não iria negar… e como eu havia dito, ela não negou…

Lhe deitei levemente no chão e começamos a nos beijar Bella no inicio tentou me tirar de cima dela mais depois se entregou ao que sentíamos, e eu que pensava que nunca provaria os seus os seus lábios novamente eu estava muito enganado.

**BPOV**

Depois que eu dei um gelo sim um GELO, eu Isabella Angie Wilkinson estava dando um gelo em Edward Cullen, mais primeiro quem se mandou ser o "adulto" da historia? Agora ele estava bem em cima de mim, ok… era divertido mais onde foi parar as frases "isso é impossível", "eu sou teu guardião", "isso nunca daria certo" e "és superior a mim"? pelo visto o meu drama de adolescente, _(C´mon todo mundo tem isso_) deu certo e eu não negaria fogo, afinal eu gostava de me queimar.

Edward começou a me beijar cada vez mais e passar as mãos pelo meu corpo, oh meu deus ele estava me levando a loucura. Depois ele começou a beijar meu pescoço e sussurrou

- Desculpe, por favor… desculpe.

- Estás a pedir desculpa por me beijares?! Porque se for…

Ele contou-me a voz beijando-me novamente e depois olhou para mim

- Não, quero lhe pedir desculpa por ter agido como um estúpido… mais Bella tente entender, a tua situação e a minha é delicada…

- Não é não… - Eu disse a fazer carinha de cão abandonado

- É Bella e tu sabes… oh deus eles vão me matar.

- Vais me dizer que este beijo foi um erro novamente?

- Não, nunca. – Ele me beijou novamente – eu irei assumir todos os riscos, por ti minha Bella eu vou até ao inferno.

- Nunca digas isso, apenas fique comigo no paraíso.

- Eu ficarei… para sempre.

Edward voltou a me beijar, oh deus como eu amava aqueles beijos eu poderia ficar assim eternamente e nunca me cansaria. Edward começou a passar a mão pelo meu corpo e eu abri mais as minhas pernas enquanto eu também desfrutava do seu corpo, parecíamos que tínhamos sido feito um para o outro.

- Tu deixas-me louco Bella. – Ele sussurrou entre os beijos.

- A serio? – Perguntei fazendo um ar de inocente

- E como… - Ele começou a beijar minha orelha dando leves mordidas e depois foi descendo pela nuca e quando dei por mim ele estava nos meus seios, beijando e acariciando vagarosamente, uma das suas mãos acariciava levemente meu abdómen abaixo do umbigo, eu dei um leve gemido – gostando?

Ele perguntou ao olhar para mim com um meio sorriso enquanto me acariciava, meu corpo estava em chamas. Seus olhos estavam um dourado que eu nunca tinha visto antes, invés de eu responder eu lhe beijei e deixei ele explorando o meu corpo… oh deus como eu queria mais, muito mais.

- É melhor pararmos agora antes que não consigamos parar futuramente. – Eu lhe disse dando um meio sorriso

Ele acariciou levemente meu rosto e olhou para mim

- Esta certa, vamos chamar a Alice. Coitada ficou sozinha no outro lado, vamos nos divertir.

Lhe dei um grande sorriso e ele me ajudou a me levantar, agora estava tudo perfeito… mais por mais perfeito que as coisas estivessem eu sentia um dor no peito como se algo fosse acontecer… mais o quê?

**EPOV**

Fomos para o outro lado da praia onde Alice estava se bronzeando até que ela olhou para nos com um grande sorriso.

- Bem fizeram bem em parar, ou então teriam feito sexo ali mesmo.

- Como sabes? – Bella perguntou meio envergonhada

- Oh planeta chamando Bella eu vejo o futuro esqueceste? – Disse ela dando um sorriso satisfeito – fico feliz que estejam junto… mais não será fácil.

- O que queres dizer. – Perguntei angustiado

- Bem eu não posso dizer tudo… pelo que eu vi vocês terão de passar por um teste… muitas coisas vão acontecer até a guerra, mais uma coisa eu tenho a certeza, se ambos tomarem caminhos certos, sairão com vida e felizes. – Alice se sentou no chão e nos sentamos ao pé dela – Que tal fazermos um jogo?

- Um jogo? – Disse Bella curiosa

- Sim, começamos com o de Either/Or … tipo dizemos duas coisas e tens de escolher uma, mais algo que goste, o que acham?

- Eu gosto. – Eu disse virando para Bella – Bella?

- Claro.

- Então eu começo… Bella… violento ou tranquilo?

- Tranquilo, mais não muito tranquilo se não passa a ser parvo… Edward, Luz ou escuridão?

- Escuridão… Alice…

- Futuro!

- Hey isso não vale assim eu nunca saberei a pergunta… Edward o que lhe perguntaste?

- Se ela preferia o passado, presente ou futuro.

- Ok agora eu de novo… e vai para Edward, amor ou sexo? – Disse ela com um sorriso maligno

Ok ela queria realmente me por com vergonha, olhei para Bella me encarava com uma expressão de "então qual dos dois?"

- Amor E sexo! Sexo É amor! Bella, sol ou chuva.

- Chuva para dormi e sol para acordar.

- Não ligues Edward, ela é louca mesmo. - Bella deu um sorriso malicioso para Alice – Nem ouse Isabella! – Bella se levantou e saiu correndo atrás dela – Isabella Wilkinson! Não penses em me jogar no mar.

Mais foi uma tentativa falhada afinal Alice era uma mera humana e Bella, bem Bella tinha vários poderes e num segundo jogou Alice da agua e as duas começaram a rir, corri em direcção a elas e ficamos ali durante um tempo a brincar como crianças, eu realmente sentia falta disso… de rir, de brincar como uma criança… de ser feliz.

Depois de brincarmos muitos Alice e Bella decidiram que estavam na hora de comer, Bella a comer era algo fascinante que me fazia olhar admirado.

- O que foi? – Ela perguntou quando notou que eu não parava de olhar para ela.

- Nada… apenas vocês humanos quando comem… são fascinante.

- Pois… e vocês vampiros quando bebem sangue também. – Disse ela com um meio sorriso

- Tu já viste os vampiros "comendo"?

- Sim Alice, eu fui criada a volta deles é natural que eu tenha visto este tipo de cenas, apesar de eles evitarem que eu veja… eles não gostam muito, porque quando eles caçam, eles libertam… - ela respirou fundo e sussurrou – o verdadeiro monstro que tem dentro deles.

- Como assim? – Perguntou Alice confusa

- Bem, nos vampiros seguimos os nossos instintos quando estamos caçando tal como os animais… não é seguro ter pessoas frágeis como tu a nossa volta, podemos não conseguir nos controlar.

Bella olhou para mim e deu um pequeno sorriso e comeu mais um pouco de panqueca, parecia que ela não queria falar sobre isso. Até que eu senti Sam e Phoebe entrando na cozinha e todos olhamos para eles.

- Olá pessoal, como foi a vossa tarde? – Disse Bella com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

- Foi interessante Bells, sabes eu sinto falta quando eras uma criança inocente… é difícil pensar que sabes como as coisas são.

- Pois Sam, achas que a Bella ia acreditar a vida toda que os bebés vinham da cegonha? E para falar a verdade ela acreditou apenas até aos 7 anos, igualmente como o pai natal que ela deixou de acreditar aos 4 anos. – Disse Phoebe

- Eu nunca gostei destes mitos estúpidos. Mais isso não quer dizer que eu deixei de ser criança, apenas fingia que acreditava.

- Então me faz um favor e finge que acreditas na cegonha, ainda posso te imaginar usando fraldas e correndo pelo castelo quando eras pequena.

Bella deu com os ombros e rolou os olhos

- Eu posso tentar, mais não garanto que aconteça. – Disse ao olhar para mim

- Ok, que tal irmos para casa hum? – Disse Sam evitando o assunto, era muito cómico vendo Sam e Spike tratando Bella como uma criança… mais de criança Bella não tinha nada.

**BPOV**

Chegamos a casa e eu e Alice nos trancamos rapidamente no quarto, eu tinha sorte que o meu quarto era totalmente protegido de vampiros me escutarem, confesso que Spike não tinha gostado quando eu pedi isso, mais hello eu era uma garota não queria que todos os vampiros do castelo me ouvisse a falar ou algo assim no meu próprio quarto, mais que falta de privacidade!

- Então o que tu e o Edward estão tendo?

- Eu não sei. – Eu disse ao meu sentar ao pé da janela – quer dizer eu gosto de estar com ele mas…

- Mas?

- Ele é meu guardião e eu sinto que algo vai acontecer… algo de mau, eu tenho medo que usem ele para me atingir.

- Ninguém faria isso Bella. – Disse Alice ao se aproximar de mim

- Claro que faria, eu tenho medo de que… tu sabes, se os vilões descobrirem os sentimentos que eu nutro por um guardiões usem contra mim, eu faria qualquer coisa pelos meus guardiões e por Edward…

- Tu farias mais ainda. – Completou Alice

- Sim. – Eu disse suspirando

- Bella posso lhe fazer uma pergunta estúpida?

- Nenhuma pergunta é estúpida Ali, diga-me.

- Porque o mal existe?

Olhei finalmente para Alice e suspirei, esta era uma pergunta que eu sempre fazia a todos quando eu era pequena até que descobri que por mais que eles me respondessem eu nunca conseguia compreender, porque o mal existia.

- Bem… A resposta é simples, o mal não existe, ou ao menos não existe por si só. O mal é simplesmente a ausência do bem. É, como nos casos anteriores, um termo que o homem criou para descrever essa ausência do bem. As escrituras sagradas afirmam que Deus criou o bem da sua natureza. Não é como a Fé ou o Amor, que existem como existe a Luz e o Calor. O mal resulta de que a humanidade não tenha o desejo, a paz e a bondade do Incognoscível, ou seja que os homens não tenham amor presente em si e nas suas acções…

- Acho que estou compreendendo…

Me levantei e comecei a andar pelo quarto até que parei e voltei a olhar para Alice

- É como o frio que surge quando não há calor, ou a escuridão que acontece quando não há luz… Devemos lembrar que a árvore só é frondosa e dá bons frutos, porque existe abaixo de si uma raiz que mesmo na escuridão e no frio a mantém em pé.

Alice suspirou e deu um sorriso

- Uau, adoro quando falas tipo do século passado com estas teorias filosofias e conhecimentos.

- Obrigada, sabe como é ser criada num mundo onde eu tenho de saber quase tudo e ter uma das maiores bibliotecas que existe aqui na minha casa faz com que eu saiba estes tipos de coisas.

- Sabe apesar de teres isso tudo a tua volta, se não tivesses me dito a verdade eu nunca descobriria, ages como se nada disso acontecesse… como se não fosses a rainha deste jogo de xadrez.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso

- A rainha do jogo de xadrez?

- Sim, tu sabes tens de dar o xeque-mate antes dos outros…

Olhei atentamente para o que Alice tinha dito e ela tinha razão, eu tinha de dar o xeque-mate nesta confusão toda ou eu nunca seria feliz e eu merecia isso.


	10. Someone from the past

**Finalmente uma Lemon! Quer dizer pelo menos meus outros leitores agradeceram por isso… a casa está no perfil ok? E sobre o personagem que vai aparecer é o Azazel (é só irem ao vídeo e verem aquele homem de olhos amarelo)**

**Capitulo 8 - Someone from the past**

**EPOV**

Estive a espera de Bella na frente do carro, era mais uma semana com a mesma rotina, quer dizer a mesma rotina incluindo que agora eu e Bella estávamos começando a ter algo… algo que eu tinha medo de onde nos podia nos levar. Porque por mais que eu amasse Bella… rebobina a fita… eu disse amava?! Ok eu realmente preciso me concentrar, e rever os meus conceitos, não que Bella esteja fora do meu conceito mais por mais que eu queria ficar com ela eu sei que isso é errado… e porque é errado? Bem simples, ela é minha rainha… eu apenas um guardião, alguém me pode usar para lhe atingir e ela aceitaria fazer qualquer coisa para que eu estivesse em segurança e isso eu não poderia permitir.

Olhei rapidamente para a frente e vi Bella vindo em minha direcção com um sorriso, quer saber de uma? who care?

- Bom dia. – Disse ela com um grande sorriso

- Bom dia, porque vamos sair mais cedo?

- Bem… hoje só tenho aulas as 10 e eu precisava ir comprar uns materiais escolares… para a aula de ciências. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso

- Claro, as tuas ordens.

Seguimos numa estrada que Bella havia me indicado, eu realmente não fazia ideia de onde estávamos indo, onde ela ia comprar os materiais? Até que chegamos a uma pequena estrada privada e por detrás das árvores se revelava um simples mais elegante casa com um lago logo a frente.

- É lindo não?

- Bella o que estamos aqui a fazer? – Eu perguntei ao estacionar.

- Bem eu não poderia dizer que eu queria lhe trazer aqui, porque eu sabia que Spike ou qualquer outro vampiro estaria ouvindo… então eu inventei esta treta do material escolar.

Bella saiu do carro e foi rapidamente em direcção a porta para abrir e eu lhe acompanhei atrás, entramos calmamente a decoração era bem moderna e exalava dinheiro por todos os lados.

- De quem é esta casa?

- É minha, ganhei quando fiz 16 anos.

- Bem definitivamente as tuas prendas são um bocadinho elevadas, hum?

- Edward eu não sou uma garota normal para ganhar prendas normais…

Me aproximei mais dela e a encostei na parede.

- Definitivamente não é.

Dito isso eu lhe beijei, Bella passou rapidamente suas mãos pelos meus cabelos enquanto as minhas mãos vagavam pelas suas pernas e suas costas, oh deus ela me levaria a loucura.

Terminamos de nos beijar e Bella puxou a minha mão e me guiou até o ultimo quarto da casa onde era enorme e tinha uma grande janela de vidro que dava para o lago era realmente fantástico.

- Eu adoro este quarto e a vista. – Disse ela ao se aproximar da janela

- É linda. – Eu disse ao abraça-la por detrás, Bella virou-se para mim e voltou a me beijar, oh meu deus ela me queria levar a loucura? Primeiramente ela e seu corpo era de dar agua na boca a qualquer homem, segundo ela estava usando o uniforme… e vamos falar a verdade qual homem não tem uma fantasia por colegiais? E por último eu a amava e queria a fazer ser minha. – Bella não achas que estamos a andar um bocadinho rápido demais?

Bella me fitou e deu um meio sorriso

- Não… eu te quero desde o primeiro dia que lhe vi, e vou querer-te para sempre. Eu quero que sejas o primeiro e o ultimo a me tocar Edward.

- Tu és…

Ela apenas assentiu com a cabeça e pude perceber que o seu coração estava a mil e suas bochechas estava rosadas, ela estava me fazendo o homem mais feliz do mundo e mal tínhamos começado algo.

**BPOV**

Eu sabia muito bem o que eu queria, eu queria Edward Cullen, eu queria que ele me fizesse mulher, eu queria ser apenas dele…

Edward me beijou com urgência e meu corpo literalmente queimava, eu nunca pensei que eu poderia sentir isso por alguém, mesmo eu estando quase sem ar eu necessitava dele me beijar mais! Era como se Edward fosse a única forma de eu continuar viva, sem ele eu deixaria de respirar.

Começamos a tirar a roupa calmamente e ele me deitou na cama com cuidado, confesso que eu estava em pulgas mais também nervosa, mais decidi seguir o conselho de Alice, respirar fundo e seguir o momento.

- Bella tu não sabes o que fazes comigo. – Disse ele ao beijar o meu pescoço e desabotoar minha blusa – tens certeza que queres fazer isso? Não queres nada especial?

Edward me olhou como se estivesse medo de eu dizer que eu não queria mais, e que eu iria adiar a nossa primeira vez… mas para falar a verdade o que tinha mais de especial? Estávamos na minha casa dos sonhos, num quarto lindo com uma janela a qual dava uma paisagem digna de filme e eu estava com Edward, há algo mais especial do que isso? Eu acho que não.

- Edward eu quero-te, por favor.

- Tudo o que quiser minha rainha. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso inclinando-se para me beijar.

Edward me beijou com um desejo que eu pensava que só existia em livros e filmes, era quase surreal. Quando ele tirou minha blusa e meu soutien ele começou a mordisca levemente os meus seios me fazendo ter milhares de sensações, o meu corpo era o fogo enquanto o dele era o gelo, duas sensações opostas mais que juntas faziam uma explosão.

Ajudei-o a tirar sua camisa e suas calças, fazendo a única peça que nos separavam eram a sua cueca e a minha calcinha, Edward olhou para mim com aqueles olhos perfeito e me beijou enquanto uma das suas mãos acariciava meus seios e a outra brincava com o elástico da minha calcinha.

Eu não vou mentir que eu estava nervosa, sim eu estava mais com tantos anos convivendo com os vampiros eu aprendi a controlar os meus batimentos cardíacos, afinal eles descobriam quando estávamos nervosa assim e eu não queria que Edward parasse porque eu estava nervosa, mais afinal que não estaria na sua primeira vez?

A primeira vez é como se estivesse sendo enterrado em terreno desconhecido com um caldeirão de batidas no peito. Estou com medo de perder o controlo e eu estou com medo de não sermos capazes de o perder. Mais hoje, eu percebi que estou pronta para esse momento e ficar a conhecer o meu corpo para fazer o contrário. Boca a boca beijo com beijo... abraço ao abraço.

- Ainda podes voltar atrás Isabella… - Disse Edward a sussurra no meu ouvido

- Nunca. – Dito isso eu lhe beijei com mais paixão e nos livramos da última peça, a parti de agora seriamos um único corpo, uma única alma, mais eu notei que Edward parou para pegar algo – o que foi?

- Bem tu queres que a gente se comporte como adolescente, certo? Então os adolescentes usam preservativos. – Disse ele rindo

- És louco.

- Sim eu sou, por ti Isabella Wilkinson.

Edward pôs o preservativo que eu realmente me perguntava para que, mais seria divertido, mais na próxima eu queria senti-lo em mim sem barreiras.

Ele voltou a me beijar a acariciar todo o meu corpo quando eu senti algo na minha entrada, eu realmente estava nervosa por isso decidi apenas pensar no que eu sentia por Edward Cullen que era algo imaginável.

- Relaxa Bella… - Ele sussurrou – Se eu lhe machucar avise-me ok?

Eu apenas assenti a cabeça e encostei minha cabeça junto ao seu pescoço, quando dei por mim ele entrou devagar, eu prendi um grito, não vou mentir dizendo que não doía por que sim doía um pouco, mais o meu desejo por Edward era mais do que esta dor.

- Posso me mexer?

- Sim.

Ele começou a se mexer calmamente até que foi aumentando o seu ritmo, quando me diziam que o sexo era maravilhoso eu não imaginava isso, o meu corpo queimava e mesmo com o corpo frio de Edward parecia que nada poderia diminuir o calor que eu emanava.

- Olhe para mim Bella. - Eu o obedeci e cruzamos olhares, tudo o que eu via nos seus olhos era o que eu sempre desejei, paixão! Os seus olhos estavam tão pretos de luxúria que me fazia sentir ainda mais amada. Edward voltou a me beijar e eu comecei a sentir algo percorrendo meu corpo, algo inexplicável e ao mesmo tempo maravilhoso – És e sempre serás a única mulher na minha vida Isabella. Eu amo-te.

Olhei para Edward e lhe dei um leve sorriso, ele tinha dito que me amava?!

- Eu também amo-te Edward, oh céus como eu amo.

Edward deu um meio sorriso satisfeito e investiu mais rápido sem nunca deixarmos de tirar os olhos um do outro, até que eu senti sensações ainda mais fortes que me fez literalmente ver estrelas. Ele depois parou e me beijou mais foi um beijo mais calmo até que olhou para mim.

- Não trocaria um minuto de hoje contigo por cem anos de vida sem ti. Tu és minha Isabella e ninguém vai te separar de mim.

- Ninguém? – Lhe perguntei num sussurro

- Ninguém.

Depois da nossa primeira vez ficamos ali deitados abraçados, até que tinha chegado a hora dele me deixar no colégio, sinceramente para mim eu passaria o dia todo com ele na cama e faríamos amor o dia todo, mais o que me contentava era que eu tinha a eternidade ao seu lado e ninguém o afastaria de mim.

**EPOV**

Hoje definitivamente era o dia mais feliz de toda a minha vida, eu nunca imaginei que eu poderia amar alguém como eu amava Bella, ela tão perfeita… e a forma que ela se entregou para mim hoje me deixava com um ar ainda mais apaixonado.

Entrei rapidamente no castelo e segui para a sala pois era onde normalmente todos ficavam, entrei e estavam todos a conversarem até que pararam quando me viram.

- Hey Edward, que bom que chegaste. Já fizeste tudo que Bella precisava? – Perguntou Spike

Sim e não imagina como… mais de uma vez…

- Claro, o que se passa? – Perguntei ao me sentar numa das poltronas.

- Nada demais… quer dizer não sabemos ao certo, mais esta tendo umas actividade demoníacas ao redor da cidade e temos de ficar mais atento a Bella. – Disse Faith

- Achas que pode ser os que estão interessados nela?

- Eu não sei Edward… talvez… talvez não, mais uma coisa é certa, vamos elimina-los antes de eles encontrarem Bella. – Disse Phoebe

- Isso quer dizer que temos trabalho a fazer, eu, Sam e Faith vamos até as zonas que estão tendo mais actividades. – Disse Buffy – Phoebe e Spike vão para o lado norte e tu Edward fica perto do colégio de Bella, temos de garantir que nenhum se aproxima dali.

- Pode deixar.

- Bem agora que todos sabemos o que temos de fazer vamos eliminar antes que seja tarde demais. – Disse Sam

Dito isso saímos rapidamente em nossas missões e me encarreguei de ficar por perto de Bella, eu não iria deixar que nenhum demónio lhe fizesse mal!

**BPOV**

- Então como foi?! – Perguntou Alice quase a arrancar as palavras da minha boca.

Estávamos as duas sentadas numa zona mais distante do jardim pois logo depois que eu cheguei ao colégio Alice deu um grito e depois sussurrou "Dona Bella o que fizeram contigo? Seduzindo Edward? Como foi?!" Enfim ela fez milhares de perguntas que até me deixou sem acção mais como eu havia lhe prometido lhe contar no intervalo cá estava eu.

- Bem foi perfeito… eu sei que todas dizem que a primeira vez é perfeita e etc e tal, mais eu estar ali com Edward e o carinho que ele tinha por mim… Ali ele me disse que me amava!

- Oh Bella claro que ele te ama, eu reparei os olhares dele desde o primeiro dia… vocês foram feitos um pelo outro… mas…

Olhei alarmada para ela

- Mas?

- Mas… algo esta vindo, e tu sabes Bella… muitas coisas podem acontecer.

- Do que estas a falar Alice?

- Eu não sei ao certo Bella, tu sabes que eu ainda não consigo compreender muito bem minhas visões, está tudo confuso só quero que tenhas cuidado.

- Eu sempre tenho… e tu também, espero que nada aconteça contigo.

- Não se preocupes comigo. – Disse ela com um sorriso – agora me conta mais! Porque decidiste leva-lo para a casa?

- Eu não sei, desde o nosso beijo na praia e tinha a necessidade de mais… então levei-o para casa e aconteceu…

- Quando vais contar para o resto da tua família?

- Eu não sei, eu estou um bocado preocupada com as reacções deles… mas é a minha vida e eu que decido, e eu quero Edward ao meu lado. Merecemos estar juntos, certo?

- Claro Bella, mais lembre-se numa história de amor há sempre obstáculos ou não é uma história de amor.

- Bem eu espero que a minha haja o menos possível. – Eu disse rindo

Durante uma das aulas eu havia pedido a professora para ir a casa de banho e lá fui eu… mais quando eu estava regressando a sala eu vi um vulto indo rapidamente em direcção ao jardim e algo me dizia que este "simples" vulto não era humano. A minha curiosidade foi mais do que tudo e segui rapidamente, até que o vulto se revelou um homem.

- Olá Isabella… se lembra de mim? – Disse ele com um sorriso

Eu realmente não fazia ideia de quem era, mais o meu coração estava a mil e algo me dizia que ele não era dos meus amigos.

- Não… que és?

- Uau isso realmente me ofende, sabias… a ultima vez que lhe vi eras um bebé, no dia do teu nascimento.

- Isso é impossível. – Eu disse a recuar um passo.

- não é não… - Disse ele ao mostrar seus olhos amarelos, e eu sabia exactamente quem ele era – E agora, querida lembra-se de mim?

- Azazel… - Eu disse num sussurro

- Viu, eu sabia que eras inteligente. – Disse ao se aproximar mais de mim – Confesso que ficaste muito bonita, pena que devido a esta beleza não foi preciso vender a alma ao diabo como muitas fazem.

- O que queres? – Eu disse ríspida

- Tu sabes muito bem o que eu quero, Isabella… ou melhor Bella.

- Não ouses a me chamar de Bella!

Eu realmente não podia acreditar que eu estava na frente do homem ou melhor demónio que matou meu pai, eu sempre tinha curiosidade em conhece-lo e mata-lo e pelo visto eu tinha a minha oportunidade.

- Pois, peço desculpa. Afinal as únicas pessoas que lhe podem chamar é a tua família… mais sabes Isabella, eu era para ter sido a tua família e o teu nome era para ter sido Lilith.

- Lilith? – Perguntei confusa

- Sim Isabella, este é o teu verdadeiro nome… está é a tua verdadeira natureza. Não sabes qual é a tua verdadeira natureza Isabella? – Disse ele com um sorriso de deboche.

- Eu sei, e não é a que imaginas.

- A serio… eu vou lhe contar quem é Lilith ou melhor tu… Lilith é o demónio feminino, mãe de demónios. Possuidora de grande beleza, é a concubina preferida de Lúcifer, e possui o título de rainha do Inferno.

Eu era o quê?! Ele realmente estava brincando comigo.

- Eu nunca serei isso!

- Conte-me a verdade Isabella, nunca sentiste uma fúria tão grande que eras capaz de matar alguém?

- Não. – Eu menti

- Mentes muito mal… mais eu gosto disso. Mais vamos deixar de papo, porque eu vim aqui para lhe levar comigo.

- Não ouses a se aproximar dela! – Disse Edward vindo em minha direcção.

- Oh que romântico, o guardião que acabou de possui-la… imagine o que vai acontecer quando os outros souberem.

- Eu estou lhe avisando não se aproxime mais dela.

- Sinto muito meu rapaz, mais não tens poderes para mim.

Dito isso Azazel lançou Edward para longe fazendo ele cair por cima do chafariz.

- Edward!

- Oh o amor, é tão lindo… mais sabes Isabella este é o teu ponto fraco.

Olhei com todo o ódio que eu nutria por ele e me concentrei eu iria eliminar Azazel aqui e agora.

- Estas enganada Azazel, é o amor que me faz ficar cada dia mais forte.

- Não és capaz de me matar.

- Estas errado, afinal isso não é minha verdadeira natureza? – Lhe disse com deboche. – Exorcizamus te, omnis immundus spiritus, omnis satania, Exorcizamus te.

Neste momento Azazel começou a se contorce no chão e o seu verdadeiro demónio saiu revelando uma nuvem preta a qual eu a dissipei para nunca mais voltar a habitar um corpo humano… já o humano, estava morto e confesso que eu não estava nem ai, apenas queria saber de Edward.

Olhei para o meu lado onde estava Edward me olhando incrédulo.

- O que foi? – Perguntei confusa

- O que fizeste?

- Eu fiz um exorcismo. – Respondi como se fosse obvio.

- Eu sei que fizeste um exorcismo Bella, mais ninguém consegue fazer isso que tu fizeste… onde foi parar o sombra do demónio?

- Eu não sei… eu apenas a dissipei para nunca mais voltar.

- Bella tu sabes que nunca ninguém fez isso, e teus olhos e tua aura… ficou tudo preto.

- Eu não sei o que aconteceu Edward, eu não controlo meus poderes. Eu só quero ir para casa, por favor?

- Claro.

Edward tinha razão nunca ninguém tinha feito isso, e eu senti tanto ódio enquanto "libertava" Azazel, o que tinha acontecido comigo neste processo? Eu não sabia responder a isso, a única coisa que eu sabia responder é que ninguém machucava Edward e saia impune, ninguém.


	11. I do not belong to hell

**N. Ransom - **Olá espero que gostes da história, a sério.

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Há imagina sim uma conversa daquelas rsrs mais eles tb vão avançar no pobre do ed…

**danda jabur - **Bem Danda ainda vai aparecer mais viloes… mais Bella vai livra-se deles rsrs

**Evelyn - **Bem espero que neste cap a tua duvida de Lilith desapareça, ele disse isso por causa dos poderes de Bella..

**Capitulo 9 – I do not belong to hell**

**EPOV**

Depois que contamos tudo aos restantes todos ficaram calados e sem saber o que dizer. Enquanto Bella olhava para todos com raiva e desconfiança.

- Porque ele me chamou de Lilith?! Porque nunca me contaram nada?! Oh Deus importam-se de parar de me tratarem como criança! Eu não sou uma criança!

- Ele te chamou de Lilith porque… é como eles te consideram Bella, mais isso não quer dizer que sejas. – Disse Phoebe tentando acalma-la.

- Achas mesmo? É porque ultimamente não é isso que eu ando a pensar, será que meus poderes não servem as trevas invés da luz? Será que a minha única missão nesta estúpida vida é lançar o apocalipse e matar todos os humanos!

- Nunca digas isso Isabella! – Alertou Spike – Eles dizem isso para lhe confundi, tu não sabes o que é inferno, tu nem sabes o que é exactamente o ódio, eu já fui ao inferno! Eu já senti ódios que eu nunca pensei que existisse, agora tu… tu és um milagre para a luz não para as trevas.

- Então explique-me como eu senti tanto ódio por Azazel e lhe destrui com poderes que eu pensava que eu não tinha, eu destrui uns dos maiores demónios sem nenhuma dificuldade, como?!

- É simples, estas mais velha e teus poderes estão mais elevados… Bella nunca penses que teus poderes servem o mal. – Disse Buffy.

E ela estava certa, apesar de eu te ficado impressionado com o que Bella tinha feito com Azazel, uma questão que eu nunca poderia discutir era o lado puro de Bella… ela era a luz, apenas a luz.

- Quer saber de mais, eu não quero mais falar sobre isso… - Ela olhou para mim – Edward, leva-me a ilha por favor.

- Claro.

- Bella…

- Não Sam, eu preciso pensar…

- Bella, vamos conversar. – Disse Faith

- Não! Vocês mentiram para mim! Oh Deus as pessoas que eu mais confiava mentiram para mim! Eu preciso pensar, eu preciso de pensar antes que eu faça alguma parvoíce.

- Porque não pensas em casa… porque tens de ir com Edward para a ilha?

- Porque Spike, bem eu acho que é óbvio! Porque lá é o único lugar que vocês não conseguem chegar sem o poder de Edward e porque ele foi o único que não me mentiu!

- Bella nos não lhe menti-mos apenas encobrimos algo para lhe proteger.

- Talvez já pensaste Buffy que eu já não precise das vossas super-protecções? Eu tenho 18 anos! Não sou mais uma criança eu sou uma mulher, mais que diabos! – Bella veio em minha direcção e segurou na minha mão – tira-me daqui por favor.

Teletransportei-nos directamente para o seu quarto na ilha e a pus na cama deitada no meu colo, eu acariciava levemente os seus cabelos enquanto Bella chorava no meu colo, eu odiava vê-la chorando.

- Bella não chorar por favor, vai ficar tudo bem…

- Como eles puderam me mentir Edward, como?

- Eles só queriam te proteger, eu faria qualquer coisa para lhe proteger.

- Também eu… e ele estava certo Edward.

- Quem? – Lhe perguntei fazendo ela olhar para mim.

- Azazel. – Ela disse ao enxugar suas lágrimas – ele disse que o meu ponto fraco és tu, e ele esta certo… tu, toda a minha família e Alice… mais principalmente tu Edward, eu morreria se acontecesse algo contigo por minha causa.

- Bella nunca digas isso, é a minha missão lhe proteger não ao contrário.

Bella imediatamente saiu de cima do meu colo e me olhou friamente

- Eu pensava que estavas ao meu lado e apenas quer saber que eu estou protegida, sangrento inferno será que eu nunca vou ter paz? Deus eu odeio minha vida!

Eu rapidamente me aproximei de Bella e lhe abracei.

- Bella eu amo-te, e eu quero te encontrar como encontrei da primeira vez… feliz.

- Também te amo Edward. Por favor tenhas cuidado… eu sei que és meu guardião, mais eu não suportarei viver sem ti.

- E não vais eu prometo-te.

**BPOV**

Meus sentimentos estavam em turbilhões, eu estava com raiva, ódio, apaixonada, triste… mais o mais importante eu estava com medo, medo de perder a minha família e Edward, porque agora que Azazel apareceu eu sabia e sentia que os outros iriam aparecer em breve era só uma questão de tempo, e como Azazel havia dito… o meu ponto fraco eram eles, e por eles eu faria tudo.

Edward se inclinou para mim e beijou-me, e eu sabia que desde que eu me entreguei a ele eu estava condenada… condenada a ama-lo o resto da minha eternidade… ou o que restasse dela.

Começamos a andar calmamente em direcção a cama ainda nos beijando até que Edward me deitou delicadamente na cama, e me abraçou.

- Dorme Bella, precisas descansar.

- Eu não tenho sono. – Eu disse ao encostar minha cabeça enquanto ele acariciava o meu cabelo.

- Durma Bella, eu estarei aqui quando acordares…

Dito isso ele começou a cantar uma suave canção de ninar ao pé do meu ouvido e juntamente com os carinhos que ele fazia no meu cabelo eu acabei por adormecer instantaneamente.

Acordei e já era tarde pois apercebi-me que o sol já se punha, mais Edward não estava na cama…

- Edward? – Chamei-o ao me sentar melhor na cama – Edward?!

Instantaneamente ele entrou no quarto e me abraçou.

- Eu estou aqui, eu estava apenas fazendo algo para comeres.

- Me desculpe, eu apenas… desculpa.

- Tudo bem – Disse ao beijar a minha testa – eu nunca irei lhe abandonar Bella, és a minha vida agora.

Lhe dei um leve sorriso, ninguém diria que com a chegada do meu novo guardião eu me apaixonaria tão facilmente, eu sabia que quando contasse-mos aos outros provavelmente eles não aceitariam. Mas eu amava Edward e ninguém me afastaria dele, ninguém!

- Estas a fazer algo para eu comer? – Perguntei divertidamente – Não sabias que cozinhavas.

- Bem eu não como mais aprendi a cozinhar. – Disse ele com um meio sorriso.

- És perfeito.

- Eu bem tento.

Dito isso ele beijou-me e ajudou-me a descer, provei da sua comida que realmente era fantástica e ficamos ainda mais um pouco, mais eu sabia que eu não poderia me esconder aqui para sempre, se bem era o que eu queria.

- Temos de voltar, certo? – Lhe disse num sussurro quando eu estava sentada no seu colo ao pé do mar, onde nós dois observávamos atentamente a noite estrelada.

- Sim Bella, não podemos ficar aqui para sempre.

- Eu bem queria.

- Também eu… não imaginas o que eu dava para seres felizes Bella… mais infelizmente não podemos nos esconder dos nossos problemas.

- Estas certo… vamos voltar ao mundo real.

Ele me beijou novamente e sussurrou no meu ouvido.

- Mais se lembre que no mundo real eu continuo a te amar.

- E é isso que me dar forças.

Quando chegamos a casa ninguém me chateou, fui directamente para o quarto, mais o meu desejo era de ter passado mais tempo na ilha com Edward, tudo ali parecia um sonho e eu não queria acordar para uma realidade fria e injusta. Principalmente porque nesta realidade o meu amor por Edward tinha de ser mantido em segredo, não que eu tivesse medo dos meus guardiões eles realmente não podem fazer nada contra isso e sim dos vilões que usassem Edward para me atingir e eu não sobreviveria se algo acontecesse com ele… e se o apocalipse assegurasse a sua segurança poderia ter a certeza que eu aceitaria.

"Mais se lembre que no mundo real eu continuo a te amar."

Dei um leve sorriso quem diria que em poucos dias eu ficaria apaixonada por um guardião… mais bem ele estava fazendo muito bem a sua função, ele estava protegendo o meu coração e eu sabia que com ele estaria seguro. Respirei fundo e olhei para o relógio, não era tão tarde… e estava me apetecendo ir ao Bronze.

**EPOV**

Deixei Bella no quarto mais a minha vontade era de estar ali ao seu lado na cama, principalmente depois do que compartilhamos hoje. Mais já que eu não podia e já tinha ido caçar decidi conhecer a villa que pertencia ao castelo e ir a uma pequena discoteca que se chama The Bronze.

Cheguei lá e a música estava bem alta, mais também não era para menos. Por todo o lado havia indícios de vampiros, humanos e bruxas e era interessante vê-los a conviver em harmonia.

Pedi um copo de sangue, pois aqui as bebidas eram ou sangue ou bebidas humanas e claro havia algumas esquisitas que continham porções…

- Olá deves ser novo por aqui… eu sou Tânya.

Olhei rapidamente para uma vampira loira, ela era bem atraentes mais infelizmente meus olhos e coração era apenas para uma mulher.

- Sim…

Ela olhou rapidamente para o meu anel e ampliou os olhos

- Oh és o novo guardião… és o Senhor Edward Cullen, certo?

- Sim sou eu, mais não precisa me chamar de Senhor, apenas de Edward.

Ela deu um sorriso que me fez sentir-me desconfortável, como se eu estivesse sendo comigo pelos olhos.

- Então como é viver no castelo? Eu já fui lá algumas vezes, mais nunca tive o privilégio de passar muito tempo…

- É divertido. – Eu disse tentando encurtar o mais rápido possível a conversa

- E como é a Vossa Majestade? Ela lhe trata bem? – Ela se aproximou mais de mim e sussurrou – aposto que é muito mimada.

Bem ela estava certa, mais mimada que a Bella não existia… mais eu adorava realizar os seus desejos, mais quem não amaria?

- Não, ela é como qualquer adolescente.

- Hum… bem Edward se precisares de alguma companhia é só falar comigo.

Antes de eu responder eu senti o cheiro que eu amava, era ela… virei-me rapidamente e a vi entrar todos os olhos se pulsaram nela e por onde ela passava as pessoas faziam um sinal de respeito até que ela chegou ao pé de mim e olhou furiosamente para Tânya.

- Vossa Majestade. – Disse Tânya a abaixar a cabeça – Se me dar licença.

- Tem toda. – Ela disse e depois olhou para mim – fazendo novas amizade? – Ela disse sarcasticamente

- Não é o que pensas…

Ela deu um meio sorriso

- Eu não penso nada Edward, afinal és meu guardião… certo?

Eu já estava compreendendo o plano dela, fingir uma naturalidade afinal aqui tinha milhões de ouvidos vampiros e como eu e os restantes dos guardiões poderia tratar ela normalmente e até repreende-la eu não me preocupava com a forma que eu a tratava.

- Certo. – Aproximei-me mais dela – queres dar uma volta?

- Claro.

Levei Bella até uma parte do território do castelo onde era uma montanha que dava para ter uma bela visão de tudo, ficamos ali até mais duas horas conversando pois logo depois ela adormeceu no meu colo e eu tinha de a levar de volta.

Pus Bella delicadamente na cama e lhe dei um beijo de boa noite, até que sai do meu quarto e encontrei Spike passando pelo corredor.

- Como ela está?

- Esta bem, acabou de dormir.

- Consegues controlar ela muito bem agora, certo? Quer dizer teve uns dias que ela parecia que iria lhe matar só de olhar e agora és o confidente dela… - Ele disse me olhando para mim desconfiado.

- Talvez ela confie em mim porque eu não lhe menti.

- Nos não lhe mentimos! Apenas queríamos lhe proteger.

- E é disso que ela esta farta Spike, eu sei que Bella tem de ser protegida… mais ela não é mais uma criança e sim uma mulher, vocês tem de confiar que ela sabe manter a sua própria segurança e alem disso ela merece saber tudo sobre a exigência dela, por isso se houver mais coisas escondidas… aconselho a lhe dizer.

- Ela está muito magoada?

- Um pouco… mais sabe que ela ama todos vocês e amanhã já vai falar convosco como se nada tivesse acontecido.

Ele deu um meio sorriso

- Sim eu sei… bem eu vou indo caçar, vens?

- Não obrigado, eu vou ler algo…

Dito isso Spike partiu para a caça enquanto eu tentava achar algum entretimento que me tirasse da cabeça as cenas de sexo que eu e Bella tivemos hoje.


	12. You are my life now

**Capitulo 10 - You are my life now**

**BPOV**

Já tinham se passado um mês e eu e Edward estávamos cada dia mais íntimos, sempre arranjávamos forma de escapar para longe de todos… e o sexo, sim isso estava perfeito.

Tínhamos acabado de sair do colégio e íamos para um mini evento onde escrevíamos com uma tinta numa parede branca e ela apenas aparecia quando desligava as luzes fazendo assim ninguém reconhecer o verdadeiro autor da mensagem.

- Então vamos só nos? – Perguntou Edward ao avistar-me indo em direcção a ele sozinha.

- Não, a Ali vai no carro de Eric e Angela… encontramos com eles, lá. – ela se aproximou mais de mim e deu um meio sorriso – E poderíamos aproveitar um pouco do nosso tempo antes de irmos, já que a Alice vai levar a Angela e o Eric as compras… isso quer dizer que eles vão demorar um bocado.

- Com todo o prazer.

Entramos rapidamente no carro e corremos para a nossa casa, sim a nossa casa, desde que eu tinha levado Edward a minha casa ela se tornou nossa. Tínhamos tudo que um casal tinha, e dividíamos até gavetas, por isso… era a nossa casa.

Quando chegamos fomos directamente para o nosso quarto, Edward começou a me beijar e a tirar vagarosamente minha roupa, ele queria me matar?

- Edward…

- O quê? – Ele disse fingindo de inocente.

- Importa-se de tirar logo a roupa.

- Esta apressadinha hoje hem?

- Não, apenas estas a me torturar.

Ele finalmente me pôs na cama e eu ajudei a tirar a sua roupa, oh deus como eu amava este corpo.

Edward me beijou apaixonadamente e passou a mão delicadamente pela minha perna ajudando a tirar a última peça que nos separava.

- Eu amo-te Bella.

- Eu também te amo.

Ele entrou em mim sem quebrar contacto visual e neste momento gememos juntos, era alucinante quando juntávamos o nosso corpo, eu estava quase incendiando enquanto Edward era sempre frio, mais quando ele se juntava a mim parecia que os nossos corpos se incendiavam juntos.

Edward começou devagar como sempre e depois foi aumentando, e a única coisa que eu conseguia falar era apenas o seu nome, enquanto Edward me chamava de linda, perfeita e dizia que me amava.

- Mais Edward… - Eu disse quase sem voz, e ele me obedeceu, fazendo nossos corpos entrarem num constante sinfonia que para mim nunca iria parar.

- Venha para mim Bella. – Ele disse ao pé do meu ouvido com sua voz rouca de desejo, neste momento meu corpo foi invadida com milhares de prazeres que a cada dia eu pensava que era impossível eu aguentar tudo, até que eu senti aquele liquido frio dele e sabia que por agora estaríamos satisfeito… por agora.

Edward saiu de cima de mim, e eu fiquei abraçada a ele tentando controlar a minha respiração, ao contrário dele eu tinha de deixar minha respiração controlada.

- Eu adoro quando ficas assim?

- Assim como? – Perguntei a encara-lo

- Ofegante… e o teu coração fica a mil, eu gosto disso.

Edward acariciou suavemente meu rosto enquanto eu brincava com meus dedos no teu peito.

- Obrigado, e eu gosto de nunca cansares.

Ele se inclinou para mim e deu um meio sorriso

- Porque queres bónus?

Eu lhe dei um leve beijo

- Talvez mais tarde, temos de ter com eles ou Alice me mata! Já basta ela reclamar que eu dou mais atenção a ti do que a ela.

- Ela faz isso?

- Acorda Edward, eu e Alice somos melhores amigas desde pequena… e chegas tu e ocupas muito o meu tempo… ela tem ciúmes é natural, do mesmo jeito que eu ficaria chateada com isso.

Ele deu um sorriso

- Vocês são loucas.

- Não, somos garotas. – Levantei rapidamente da cama, com o passar do tempo eu já não tinha mais vergonha de mostrar o meu corpo para Edward – acompanhas-me no banho? – Lhe perguntei inocentemente

Ele rapidamente pulou da cama e me abraçou por trás.

- Eu já disse que lhe amo?

- Sim, mais é sempre bom ouvir mais.

Edward nos levou rapidamente para a casa de banho e tomamos o nosso banho, quer dizer fizemos isso só no fim… chegamos ao lugar onde estaria o evento e encontrei com os meus amigos, no meio de tudo isso parecíamos apenas dois adolescente apaixonados sem nenhum problema… e era esta a sensação que eu amava sentir.

**EPOV**

Chegamos no lugar onde daria a mini festa e já estavam todos a nossa espera, fomos para uma parte mais isolada e decidimos começar a escrever.

- O que vais escrever? – Perguntou Bella curiosamente

- Segredo. – Eu lhe disse com um meio sorriso

- Ow Edward, sem segredos… conta-me. Por favor. – Ela disse ao fazer carinha de cachorinho abandonado que realmente fazia qualquer um se derreter.

- Não adiantas olhar assim para mim não senhorita Wilkinson eu não vou lhe dizer.

Lhe dei um leve selinho que de imediato ela me deu língua, ela ficava incrível quando estava zangada. Depois que escrevemos instantaneamente as luzes se apagaram e as mensagens começaram a ficar iluminadas, até que eu a segurei pela cintura e lhe pus na frente da minha mensagem.

"_Para amar-te bastou um olhar... Agora para esquecer-te só mesmo se eu morrer"_

- É lindo Edward. – Ela sussurrou – agora encontres o meu.

Olhei atentamente a minha volta até que reconheci aquela letra delicada

"Amar alguém é ser o único a ver um milagre invisível aos outros"

- Eu amo-te Isabella. – Eu sussurrei

- Eu também te amo Edward.

Passamos a tarde junto com os nossos amigos e depois decidimos voltar para casa, já estava ficando tarde e Bella estava ficando realmente cansada apesar de ela negar. Seguimos calmamente pela estrada até que eu senti algo de diferente no ar e eu aumente mais ainda a velocidade, Bella que estava quase dormindo olhou confusa para mim.

- Há algo na estrada… confie em mim é melhor assim.

- Não há nada na estrada Edward.

- Sim há. – Olhei atentamente a minha volta e reparei nos olhares de pânico de Bella – não se preocupes nada vai acontecer contigo.

- Eu sei…

Instantaneamente dois vultos passaram rapidamente em frente ao nosso carro fazendo eu travar imediatamente e pelo cheiro eu reconhecia… vampiros.

- Bella fique aqui, eu já volto.

- Não Edward eu não vou ficar aqui sozinha, além disso se precisares nos teletransportar é num segundo.

- És tão teimosa Bella!

Saímos calmamente até que um dos vultos apareceu na nossa frente.

- Calma viemos em paz, meu irmão se magoou… por favor pode nos ajudar. Eu me chamo Emmett a propósito.

Olhei para Bella que me lançava olhares para ajuda-los.

- Claro, eu sou Edward e esta é a Bella…

- Ela não é humana… mais também não é vampira…

- Bem se queres ajuda acho melhor deixar de tentar adivinhar o que ela é.

Nos aproximamos do outro vampiro que estava mesmo gravemente ferido, Bella se inclinou para ele e lhe tocou na barriga onde uma pequena luz saiu das suas mãos fazendo o vampiro ser curado instantaneamente, o vampiro se levantou e os dois olharam atentamente para Bella, eu não estava gostando disso…

- Como?! És tu? Eu sou Jasper Hale Vossa Majestade.

- Como sabes sobre mim? – Bella perguntou num fio de voz

- O nosso senhor, era a favor de si… mais os Volturi acabaram por mata-lo ao tentar mudar para o lado deles… por isso viemos ter consigo. – Disse Emmett. – Eu sei que dois vampiros aparecendo do nada esta causando desconfiança, principalmente com o que esta acontecendo agora… mais somos leais Vossa Majestade.

Neste momento Bella olhou rapidamente uma mensagem que ela tinha recebido no telemóvel e deu um grande sorriso para eles.

- São eles Edward… são os que Alice viu vindo ter connosco… ele é o Jasper o que irá se apaixonar por ela.

- Eu vou o quê? – Jasper perguntou confuso

- Minha amiga pode ver o futuro… e tu compreenderás melhor mais a frente. Agora acho aconselhável ir para casa.

- Estas certa… vamos.

Seguimos para casa onde chegando lá Jasper e Emmett explicaram tudo para o restante dos guardiões, e ficamos sabendo que Jasper era medico enquanto Emmett tinha estudado mecânica… nada mal. E eu poderia dizer com toda a certeza que muita coisa ia acontecer.

**BPOV**

Eu estava feliz por Jasper e Emmett finalmente terem aparecido, principalmente Jasper que como Alice tinha visto seria a sua grande paixão.

Ele parecia ser um pouco tímido o que não daria muito bem com Alice, mais quem éramos nos para escolhemos quem amávamos? Eu acabei apaixonada por um guardião… o meu guardião…

- Bella? – Disse Esme ao entrar no meu quarto

- Sim?

- Só vim ver se a menina esta bem, queres que eu lhe traga algo para comer? Vieste logo depois que os visitantes chegaram para o teu quarto…

- Eu estou bem Esme, apenas estou a espera de Alice… ela já devia ter chegado.

- Já tentou ligar-lhe? – Ela perguntou atenciosamente

- Vou tentar isso.

Levantei-me rapidamente e liguei para Alice, mais chamava e ninguém atendia… ela estava atrasada a duas horas, o que se passava?! Respirei fundo e decidi descer onde encontrei com todos na sala de convívio.

- Hey sumida, estas bem? – Perguntou Sam

- Sim, estou apenas preocupada com Alice. Ela já deveria ter chegado.

- Alice é a humana? – Perguntou Jasper

- Sim é a humana, mais não por muito tempo. – Eu disse com um sorriso

- O que queres dizer?

- Alice pode ver o futuro Emmett, e ela viu… - respirei fundo – ela se transformando, ela será uma vampira… e ela também vós viu chegando.

Neste momento Phoebe se encolheu na cadeira, eu conhecia aquela cara… era uma premonição.

- O que se passa? – Buffy perguntou preocupada

- Alice. – Phoebe disse ao olhar para mim – teve um acidente… sinto muito Bella.

Alice? Acidente?! Não… não era possível, Alice tinha de ficar comigo. Era a minha melhor amiga, ela não poderia me abandonar, não agora!

- Bella respira. – Disse Spike segurando nos meus ombros – Vamos agora atrás dela, não se preocupes.

- Chegou a hora. – Eu disse num sussurro tentando travar as lágrimas – ela tem de ser transformada. Eu quero ir junto, eu quero…

- Bella acho melhor ficares aqui. – Disse Faith

- Não! Ela é minha melhor amiga! Eu preciso estar ao lado dela. – Olhei para Edward e ele já percebia o meu olhar de angústia – leve-me a ela, por favor.

- Vão rápidos. – Disse Buffy – Ou ela pode não chegar ainda a tempo de transforma-la.

- E quem vai fazer isso? – Perguntou Sam

- Eu faço. – Disse Jasper – Se ela estava esperando por mim, eu faço.

Segurei na mão de Edward e rapidamente fomos para o lugar onde Phoebe havia dito, era uma cena horrível… o carro de Alice estava totalmente de cabeça para baixo e Alice estava desmaiada no chão. Corri rapidamente em sua direcção, eu podia sentir o seu coração batendo levemente… eu sabia que eu podia cura-la, mais o seu desejo era ser imortal como eu, e eu iria respeita-lo.

Levamos Alice rapidamente de volta ao castelo, pusemos no meu quarto e Jasper tratou de fazer o trabalho, ele cortou o seu pulso e pôs o seu sangue nos lábios de Alice. Eu sabia que agora era questão de horas até ela se transformar.

- Já está feito. – Disse Jasper

- Ok, podem sair todos.

- Bella, ainda vai demorar. – Disse Spike

- Eu preciso ficar sozinha com ela, por favor. – Evitei olhar para todos e agradeci mentalmente eles terem respeitado a minha vontade, sentei-me na beira da cama e comecei a acariciar os cabelos negros de Alice – Eu espero que continues a mesma quando se tornares vampira, Ali… eu… eu não queria lhe condenar a uma vida imortal, não é algo realmente bom. E principalmente com esta guerra vindo, eles vão querer atacar vocês… - respirei fundo e passei a mão nas minhas lágrimas que estavam caindo – Espero que não se arrependas do que tenha decidido, a serio que não.

Levantei-me e sai dali deixando a transformação acontecer… dentro de breve Alice Brandon, não existiria mais…

**EPOV**

Bella desde que tinha saído do quarto estava sentada no canto do jardim a tocar nas flores e a faze-las crescerem, era um momento magico e simples e eu podia sentir que ela estava muito incomodada com o que estava se passando com Alice.

Fui em sua direcção calmamente e ela virou-se rápido para mim.

- Esta bem?

- Sim.

- Vou lhe perguntar novamente, estas bem?

Ela deu com os ombros e eu me aproximei mais dela e acariciei levemente o seu rosto.

- Eu tenho medo Edward.

- De quê?

- De que ela deixe de ser a minha Alice… de que ela não consiga se controlar.

- É difícil, eu não vou mentir… mas Alice ama-te… e quando amamos alguém queremos o melhor para ela, e tenho a certeza que ela vai lutar contra o desejo do sangue humano por ti.

Ela olhou um pouco sem rumo e depois voltou a me encarar

- Leve-me para a ilha, por favor. – Ela disse suplicando

- Bella… não acho que seja um bom momento.

- Eu apenas preciso ficar longe.

Respirei fundo e segurei na sua mão onde segundos depois aparecemos no "nosso" quarto da ilha. Bella se sentou na cama e eu me sentei ao seu lado, logo em seguida eu me deitei e pus ela abraçada a mim. Eu sabia que a única coisa que ela precisava era disso… de um silêncio e de afecto, um afecto que lhe dissesse tudo: estás segura comigo!

- Edward? – Disse Bella por fim quebrando o silêncio

- Sim?

- Como foi para ti, seres transformado?

Acariciei o seu cabelo mais uma vez e deixei as velhas memórias invadirem a minha mente.

- Foi difícil… muito difícil… eu experimentei o sangue humano apenas no primeiro mês.

- E o que lhe fez parar? O teu senhor?

- Eu… eu não queria ser um monstro Bella, foi isso que me fez parar.

Ela finalmente olhou para mim e acariciou-me o rosto

- Tu não és um monstro Edward, nunca pense nisso…

- Obrigado.

- Pelo quê? – Ela perguntou confusa

- Por amares o homem que há dentro de mim.

Ela deu um leve sorriso e me beijou, realmente depois que eu havia conhecido Bella a minha imortalidade fez mais sentido.

Depois de passarmos um tempo ali abraçados juntos decidimos voltar, por esta altura a transformação de Alice já deveria estar quase concluída e eu sabia que Bella estava ansiosa para ver a amiga, eu só esperava que Alice não se alterasse porque quando nos tornamos vampiros a sede pelo sangue fala tão alto que nos deixa descontrolados, sangue é importante como a única dieta de um vampiro. Seja sangue animal ou humano, é importante consumi-lo regularmente; sem ele, enfraqueceremos mentalmente e ficaremos mais incapazes de pensamentos ou acções racionais.

Chegamos no castelo onde estava tudo até muito silencioso para o meu gosto, até que senti um cheiro de vampiro diferente… pelo visto a transformação estava completa.

- Hey vocês dois onde se meteram? – Perguntou Spike a olhar atentamente para nos dois

- Edward me levou a ilha. – Disse Bella desviando os olhares curiosos de Spike

- Estás indo muito a esta ilha não acha Bella? Até parece que não tens casa. – Repreendeu Faith

- Eu vou para onde eu quero e ninguém tem nada a ver com isso.

- Bella olha os modos. – Disse Buffy – apenas ficamos preocupadas por teres sumido de repente.

- Eu estava com Edward, não vejo porque estavam preocupados… agora se me dão licença eu vou ver a minha amiga.

- Esta menina esta ficando cada dia mais mimada e é culpa vossa. – Disse Faith apontando para Sam e Spike que fingiam não serem para eles a indirecta.

- Nossa? Hum penso que não… - Disse Sam rindo – E tu Edward o que tens a dizer a tua defesa?

- Minha?!

- Sim tu também fazes tudo o que Bella quer… ou seja és uma parte culpado dela ser tão mimada. – Disse Phoebe

- Eu… eu…

- Edward deixe de conversa e siga-me. – Disse Bella suavemente ao pé da porta

- A princesa esta te chamando. – Disse Faith rindo

Dei um leve sorriso e segui Bella que tinha um sorriso triste, pelo seu olhar eu pude perceber que ela sabia o que estava se passando e queria me tirar o mais rápido dali.

Entramos no quarto onde estava Alice sentada com Jasper ao pé da cama, eles estavam falando mais quando nos viram pararam e os olhos de Alice antes verdes estavam dourados, sinal que já tinha se alimentado e ela estava realmente muito fofa de vampira.

- Bella. – Ela disse numa voz suave – Tens um bom cheiro.

Bella ficou no canto da porta ainda sem entrar, eu sabia que ela estava com medo da reacção de Alice afinal o cheiro de Bella era cativante.

- Não se preocupes Bella, ela esta bem podes entrar. – Disse Jasper

- Eu não irei te atacar Bella, sou tua amiga.

- Eu sei. – Disse Bella ao entrar e indo em direcção a Alice – Como estas?

- Eu vou bem… Jasper ensinou-me a caçar.

- Há sério? E o que caçaste?

- Leão da montanha. – Disse ela rindo – nunca pensei que isso tivesse um sabor tão bom.

- Alice sabes que teremos de lhe manter aqui por um tempo, certo? Ainda não se acostumaste com o cheiro do sangue humano e podes… ter uma recaída. – Eu lhe expliquei

- Eu sei Edward, e eu prometo que nunca atacarei um humano. Eu vi isso. – Disse com seus olhos dourados brilhando

- Então como vai ficar tudo? – Jasper perguntou

- Teremos de anunciar aos pais da Ali que ela morreu… e ela passara a viver connosco, eu também vou cancelar o colégio, com esta guerra aproximando não posso correr o risco de ainda frequentar o colégio.

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella… confie em mim.

- Eu sei Alice… - Bella respirou fundo – eu já mandei preparar o seu quarto, fica aqui perto do meu… e tem cama de casal caso isso ajude. – Disse com um meio sorriso

- Eu nem acredito que so eu vim lhe conhecer Vossa Majestade ia mudar tudo.

- Jasper por favor, trate-me por Bella. Se vais ficar com Alice então não quero que andes a me tratar por Vossa Majestade, espero que tu e Emmett sejam feliz aqui.

- Ele vai ser, neste momento esta brincando de correr com os ursos. – Disse Jasper divertidamente

Demos uma leve risada e eu olhei para Alice, apesar de ela estar tão controlada todo vampiro tem sede, todo vampiro tem de se alimentar – às vezes matar – para sobreviver. Mas todos e cada um deles também sabia que a linha entre necessidade e gulodice era fina, apenas uma pequena porção de sangue. Se um vampiro consumir demais, ou se alimentar além da necessidade com muita frequência, ele corre o risco de se viciar, de entrar em um permanente estado de fome conhecido com Sede de Sangue. Perdido para a doença, ele se tornaria um Rebelde, transformando-se em um violento viciado que faria qualquer coisa pela próxima dose.


	13. Never keep a secret

**danda jabur - Bem danda eu nem pensei em como ele se machucou rsrs, e pode ser sim o Carlisle como senhor deles… esta do Emmett correr com os ursos é algo que Edward disse que ele fazia em uns dos livros, que Emmett adora caçar ursos…**

**Katryna Greenleaf- Bem está mesmo perto deles descobrirem!!!! Eu acho que vocês vão rir…**

**Capitulo 11 - Never keep a secret ...**

**BPOV**

Eu estava realmente feliz por cada dia mais Alice vencer a barreira de conviver com humanos, já tinha passados duas semanas da transformação de Alice e ela estava realmente feliz com isso, o que me encantava era que Jasper a tratava como uma verdadeira princesa e eu estava feliz por isso… enquanto Emmett tentava algo com Faith o que eu julgava que já tinha conseguido, eles eram tão parecido… só pensavam em SEXO!

Estava no meu quarto e estava um belíssimo crepúsculo enquanto Esme penteava delicadamente o meu cabelo.

- Alice é uma garota muito doce. – Disse Esme

- Concordo.

- Pena é dos pais… quando viramos vampiros é triste deixar os humanos para trás.

- Tinhas família Esme? – Eu perguntei cautelosamente, afinal eu nunca tinha mencionado isso

Ela deu um leve suspiro

- Eu tinha um marido… mas ele não era muito bom, depois eu engravidei e pensei que tudo iria mudar.

- Mas piorou?

- Sim… e para completar o meu filho morreu no parto… então eu me senti tão triste que vaguei sem rumo e quando dei por mim fui transformada.

- Sinto muito…

- Tudo bem minha linda.

Neste momento Phoebe entrou no meu quarto com um pequeno sorriso

- Bella querida posso falar contigo?

- Claro.

- Eu irei dar uma volta. – Disse Esme se retirando

- O que se passa? – Perguntei curiosa

- Eu sinto.

- O quê?

- O amor.

- Ainda não compreendo…

- Bella sabes que eu sou empata, certo – Acenei positivamente – então eu sinto todos os sentimentos, claro mesmo o teu.

Meu coração foi a mil será que ela tinha sentido o sentimento de Edward por mim? Será que ela ficaria contra o nosso romance?

- Ainda não sei ao que se referes. – Eu disse mentindo-lhe e desviando o meu olhar dela

- Sabes muito bem Isabella, do sentimento de Edward por ti.

- Quais sentimentos?

- O amor Bella, ele ama-te… e vocês tem andado muito tempo juntos… por acaso não… - Ela respirou fundo – Bella confie em mim, por acaso este sentimento é recíproco?

Respirei fundo, do que haveria andar a esconder? Eu tinha de contar a todos… eu amava Edward, ele tinha me feito a mulher mais feliz desde o dia em que eu me entreguei para ele…

- Sim. Eu o amo Phoebe e nada do que vocês dizerem vai me afastar dele.

- Querida, sabe o quão isso é perigoso! – Ela me alertou

- Eu não vejo porque isso seja perigoso! É apenas amor Phoebe.

- Sim um amor a qual os Vulturi ou alguém pode aproveitar para destruir-te – ela passou a mão rapidamente pelo cabelo e olhou ternamente para mim – sabes que eu nunca nego o amor… eu acho o amor o sentimento mais perfeito do mundo, e se o amas… eu irei lhe apoiar Belle, tens de ser feliz. E nada melhor do que um guardião para ti.

- A serio? – Perguntei entusiasmada

- Sim, até é bom isso… afinal já estas na idade de se casares, és uma rainha Bella precisas de alguém ao teu lado.

- Espera um segundo, eu estou com ele, mais eu não disse que eu me ia casar! – Eu disse assustada, porque eu amava Edward… mas casar… eu não sei, acho que é algo muito sério.

- Querida quando estamos apaixonadas, céus fazemos tantas coisas… agora me confesse… por acaso tu e Edward… tu sabes…

Neste momento minha face ficou imediatamente vermelha, céus eu poderia fazer amor com Edward sem me sentir envergonhada… mas ao mencionar para alguém a quem eu considero uma mãe é a pior coisa do mundo.

- Sim… - Eu disse num sussurro

- E como foi? – Ela perguntou entusiasmada, eu lhe lancei um olhar incrédulo – ok, não me queres contar… tudo bem. Só quero que sejas feliz Bella, e vos aconselho a contar o mais rápido possível aos outros.

- Vamos contar eu prometo.

- Bem acho que eu já cumpri a minha parte… agora se prepara minha linda, porque os teus pais Sam e Spike vão ter um ataque cardíaco… - ela disse rindo – oh acho que só o Sam mesmo afinal Spike é vampiro.

- Mas vais me apoiar, certo?

- Claro querida, mas eles vão mesmo ter um ataque cardíaco, afinal eles lhe vêm como uma menina.

- Mas eu não sou mais uma criança Phoebe. – Eu disse ao cruzar meus braços

- Não mais sabes como são os homens… eles lhe viram crescer Bella, eles aguentaram noites sem dormir quando choravas a noite, lhe deram banho… enfim eles não te imaginam namorado, ou casada. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

- Eu sei…

- Bem agora eu vou indo, e finalmente eu sei porque não largas mais aquela ilha. – Ela disse com um sorriso malicioso

Fiquei um tempo ali conversando com os meus pensamentos até que decidir dar uma volta e eu precisava muito da compreensão de Alice só ela poderia me ajudar. Estávamos muito longe do castelo e nos sentamos ao pé de uma arvore, Alice conseguia me compreender…

- Entao o que se passa contigo? – Perguntou Alice ao se sentar a minha frente

- O que queres dizer?

- Bem eu não sei estavas estranhas quando saímos do castelo.

Respirei fundo

- Phoebe sabe de tudo.

- Tudo o quê? De Edward tu? Oh deus o que ela disse?

- Ela apoia. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso

- E porque estas com ar de quem viu um fantasma?

- Ela disse que eu estava na idade de me casar, já que eu era uma rainha eu tinha de casar um dia.

- Bem isso um dia tem de acontecer… qual é o problema? Vais me dizer que tens medo do casamento? Eu já disse a Jasper que quero um grande casamento.

- Mas vocês se conhecem a pouco tempo!

- E?

- Não achas que deverias passar mais uns anos?

- Bella somos imortais, para quê esperar? – Ela revirou os olhos e depois olhou para mim – mas vais mudar de ideia muito rápido.

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntei cautelosamente

- Algo vai acontecer, que vais aceitar o pedido de Edward.

- E os outros? Eles vão se passar quando descobrirem que eu estou tendo um caso com Edward.

- Sim no inicio sim… mas depois, eles vão se habituar. Afinal amas o Edward, certo?

- Sim, com todo o meu coração.

- Então pronto, não penses nestas parvoíces.

**EPOV**

Eu estava na sala de treino com Jasper e Emmett, Spike queria que os treinasse conforme todos os soldados daqui do castelo.

- Então a quanto tempo estas aqui? – Emmett perguntou

- Há aproximadamente 3 meses. – Eu respondi a guardar as espadas

- E durante todo este tempo estiveste em treinamento para ser um guardião? – Jasper perguntou

- Sim. Para ser um guardião requer muito estudo e controlo, quando de se é um guardião de certa forma compartilhamos ligações com Bella e faz com que sejamos mais poderosos.

- Parece-me interessante. – Disse Emmett

- Então Jasper como anda tudo contigo e Alice? – Perguntei mudando de assunto

- Está perfeito, ela é uma garota muito especial. – Disse com um sorriso bobo no rosto

- Sim ela é, mas não a magoe ou vais ter de lidar com a fúria de Bella e olhe que eu já experimentei e não é nada agradável.

- Já ouvi falar. – Disse rindo

- E tu Emmett? Há algo com Faith?

- Bem estamos nos conhecendo. – Disse com um sorriso malicioso no rosto.

Neste momento eu senti o cheiro de Phoebe vindo em nossa direcção e virei-me rapidamente para a porta.

- Olá rapazes. – Ela disse ao entrar

- Olá Phoebe. – Disse Jasper e Emmett

- Edward será que poderemos falar?

- Claro.

-Bem eu e Emmett vamos a caçar, até mais tarde.

- Até mais tarde rapazes. – Disse Phoebe, ela esperou sair e voltou a me encarar – Eu já sei de tudo Edward.

- Sabes o quê? – Perguntei confuso

- Não finja que não sabe do que eu falo, eu sei que tu e Bella estão juntos.

- Phoebe…

Eu tentei me explicar, eu amava Bella e não havia nada que eles pudessem fazer que iria me afastar dela.

- Deixe-me terminar Edward. – Ela deu um leve sorriso – eu fico feliz, mas saiba que o vosso relacionamento poderá ser uma grande ameaça para os inimigos… - ela respirou fundo – mas eu sinto o amor que sentes por Bella e eu quero que ela seja feliz.

- Então não vais ficar contra nós?

- Não… mas se prepare para quando Sam e Spike descobrirem, eles poderão ter uma cena de ciúmes de loucos, mas eles iram aceitar… afinal eles fazem tudo o que Bella quer.

- Tu sabes que eu a amo, certo? Eu nunca faria nada para a magoar.

Phoebe deu com os ombros

- O amor sempre machucar Edward, eu já tive muitas vezes vontade de matar o Sam… eu sei que é o teu primeiro relacionamento, tal como de Bella, vocês dois iram aprender muito.

- Eu sei.

- Bem eu tenho de ir tratar de umas porções até mais tarde. – Antes de Phoebe sair ela parou e olhou para mim – há Edward acho melhor vocês dizerem quanto antes, sabe como é a mentira tem perna curta. – Disse com um meio sorriso

E assim eu fiquei ali sozinho pensando do que eu faria com a minha vida, uma coisa era de certeza eu assumiria meu namoro com Bella e sabia que Sam e Spike iriam me matar… bem ao menos eu iria morrer de amor, mais que poético.

Passei a mão pelo cabelo e decidi ir caçar, eu precisava arejar a cabeça antes que eu explodisse de preocupações, corri rapidamente e encontrei Bella sentada ao pé de uma arvore a brincar com as plantas, algumas nasciam outras morriam e assim sucessivamente.

- Olá. – Eu disse ao sentar-me ao pé dela

- Olá. – Ela disse com um grande sorriso, até que percebeu a minha cara de preocupado – o que se passa?

- Phoebe ela…

- Ela sabe. – Ela completou

- Ela também falou contigo?

- Sim, hoje de manha.

- O que queres fazer Bella?

- Eu quero contar… mas não hoje, me dê apenas mais uma semana.

- Claro. O que quiseres.

Ela se levantou e eu a segui, começamos a andar calmamente até que chegamos a uma pequena casa meio abandonada, lhe pus contra a parede e comecei a lhe beijar.

Comecei a desabotoar os botões, um a um. Os meus dedos firmes roçando a pele macia de Bella a fez tremer. O vestido começou a cair e ela instintivamente cruzou os braços sobre os seios, pois só usava um fino collant branco.

Eu senti a reacção dela e ri suavemente.

- O que há de errado? - Brinquei. – Tu geralmente não se incomoda quando te deixo nua.

- Eu... eu sei - ela gaguejou - mas alguém pode aparecer...

- Não vai aparecer.

Eu passei as mãos nos ombros delicados, puxando-a, brincando com a orelha.

- Cuidado - ela pediu, preocupada. - Está... amarrotando o vestido.

- Tire-o. - Eu deslizei a mão por dentro do vestido até a curva do estômago. - Tu não imagina o quanto te desejo — murmurei contra o cabelo sedoso. — Parece que nunca me cansarei de ti.

- Edward, não! - Ela protestou, ofegante, tentando afastar-me. — Não aqui, não agora...

A única resposta de mim foi uma risada, enquanto massageava os seios firmes, brincando com os mamilos erectos. Bella inclinou a cabeça, encostando-a no meu ombro e a minha boca cobriu a sua, numa deliciosa sedução.

- Tire o vestido – Eu repeti com urgência.

- Nós não deveríamos estar fazendo isso - ela argumentou fracamente.

- É por isso que é tão difícil resistir — Eu sussurrei, levando Bella até uma longa prateleira que corria diante da fileira de espelhos.

**BPOV**

Edward me sentou na prateleira, e deslizou as mãos por cada curva do meu corpo abrindo o collant e jogando-o no chão.

As suas coxas musculosas separaram as minhas e eu só podia render-me, assim que Edward desabotoou a calça jeans. Ao redor, os espelhos reflectiam a cena de cada ângulo. O corpo frágil preso nos braços fortes, as pernas bem torneadas ao redor da cintura dele.

Eu ofegava com a cabeça apoiada no espelho, olhos fechados. Era loucura. Por que eu deixava Edward fazer isso? Alguém podia entrar a qualquer momento... Porém eu sabia por que o deixava fazer isso. Eu o queria tanto quanto ele, ou até mais, porque cada vez que eu era tocada não sabia como resistir e porque se fosse honesta comigo mesma, o perigo de sermos apanhados em flagrante adicionava um tempero que acendia minhas fantasias.

Não foi um acto nem um pouco gentil, devido à falta de tempo. Foi rápido e febril, liberando uma forte onda de prazer que me deixou fraca e sem ar. Se Edward não me estivesse segurando, eu teria caído no chão.

Ele riu, satisfeito, com a respiração fria contra o meu cabelo.

- Foi incrível - murmurou. - Cada vez que faço amor contigo, te quero ainda mais.

Lhe dei um sorriso satisfeito e começamos a por a minha roupa, eu amava Edward mesmo nestes momentos de loucura.

- Eu amo-te. – Ele disse ao me dar um beijo de despedida

- Eu também te amo.

Dito isso Edward saiu para caçar e me deixou atrás observando o crepúsculo que já ia distante.

Os dias foram se passando e eu e Edward sabíamos que estava perto de contarmos a todos sobre o nosso relacionamento, neste dia estávamos todos a mesa para o jantar… ou melhor apenas eu, Phoebe, Sam, Faith e Buffy que jantávamos enquanto os outros olhavam e conversamos.

- Bella estas sem fome novamente? – Perguntou Buffy

- Eu não quero isso.

- Mas é o teu prato preferido querida. – Disse Sam

- Isso esta me enjoando. – Eu disse torcendo o nariz de reprovação

- Será que esta ficando doente? É impossível… eu acho. – Disse Faith

- Eu posso ir para o meu quarto, eu estou cansada. – Eu disse tentado sair dali o mais rápido possível.

- Claro, vá. – Disse Spike

Sai dali rapidamente e comecei a subir as escadas até que não sei o que aconteceu comigo, eu apenas vi tudo preto.


	14. This is impossible

**Capitulo 12 - This is impossible**

**BPOV**

Eu acordei lentamente e vi-me deitada na minha cama com Jasper a me examinar e Esme ao seu lado a entregar um pano que estava sempre a passar na minha testa.

- Oh graças a deus que acordaste minha menina. – Disse Esme preocupada

- O que aconteceu? – Perguntei confusa

- Tu desmaias-te Bella… eu estou lhe examinando.

- O que eu tenho? - Jasper olhou para Esme e ela saiu rapidamente – O que eu tenho Jasper? – Perguntei ainda mais preocupada

- Tu estas muito saudável Bella… apenas…

- Sim?

Ele respirou fundo e deu um meio sorriso

- Vais ter um herdeiro Bella.

Eu olhei confusa para ele e comecei a rir, serio isso tinha de ser uma piada era impossível… Edward era um vampiro e eu sou imortal… logo é impossível…

- É impossível. – Eu disse me sentando melhor na cama

- Não é não.

- Sim é.

- Não é não.

- Sim é.

- Bella não é impossível porque estás grávida. Vais me dizer que não tens sentido mudanças na alimentação ou mesmo nas roupas?

- Um pouco. – Eu confessei – Como o bebé esta?

Ele deu um simples sorriso

- Esta bem, eu não vejo tanto risco afinal com uma mãe como tu… mas como eu nunca vi uma gravidez deste tipo eu queria lhe acompanhar de perto se me der a autorização para ser seu médico.

- Claro Jasper eu ficaria honrada.

- Não eu que ficarei honrado… agora Bella… por acaso… o pai… é… Edward?

- Como sabes?

- É óbvio pela forma que olhas para ele… e Alice me contou.

- Oh.

- Não fiques chateada com ela.

- E eu não estou. – Eu disse tentando tranquiliza-lo – Será que podes chamar a Alice, por favor?

- Claro.

- E Jasper não conte a ninguém.

- Como quiseres Bella.

Dito isso Jasper saiu e Alice entrou, ela pulou rapidamente na minha cama

- Céus Bella, eu quase tive um ataque cardíaco quando lhe vi caída no chão.

- Mas o teu coração não bate.

- Na metáfora oh lerda. – Ela passou a mão pelo cabelo – Então o que Jazz disse?

Eu olhei para Alice e comecei a chorar, eu não sabia exactamente porque mais eu estava apavorada, eu sei que eu deveria estar feliz mas… céus eu só tinha 18 anos, eu tinha poderes inexplicáveis como sairia a criança? E o que meus inimigos fariam quando descobrissem?

- Bella porque estas a chorar?

- Eu… eu… - olhei para Alice – eu estou grávida Alice.

- Hum? – Ela me olhou com um ar tão estranho que eu pensei que ela estava estatua – isso é impossível.

- Foi o que eu disse para Jasper.

- Será que ele não errou no diagnóstico?

- Acho que não, Alice minhas roupas estão começando a ficar apertada e eu tenho enjoos e não tenho tanta fome.

- Uau… isso é uau… - Ela voltou a olhar para mim e deu um grande sorriso – eu vou ser tia!

Lhe dei um leve sorriso e passei a mão no meu rosto limpando as lágrimas.

- Eu tenho medo Alice. – Eu confessei

- Porque?

- E se esta criança tiver um futuro condenado como o meu? E se os Volturi ou alguém tentarem me tirar… Alice eu não quero isso.

- Oh Bella não penses nisso, já olhaste a tua volta? Nos teus 18 anos de existência nada aconteceu contigo e eles também não deixariam nada acontecer com o pequeno príncipe ou princesa que vai nascer.

- Estás certa.

- Claro que estou, tu só deves estar naquela coisa das emoções e etc e tal. Oh temos de fazer compras, tantas roupinhas e berços, a decoração…

- Alice! Eu só estou grávida de 2 meses ainda falta muito para pensarmos nisso.

- Ok… mas eu posso decorar o quarto do bebé? Por favor? – Disse ao fazer olhinhos

- Claro. – Eu disse com um meio sorriso – Mas tenho certeza que vais ter que competires com as avós.

- Deus Sam e Spike vão castrar o Edward.

- Do que adianta castrar se já procriou? – Eu disse rindo

- Estás certa. Queres que eu chame o papá? – Ela disse com um sorriso

- Sim, eu quero lhe contar… antes de dizer a todos…

- Ok.

Alice saiu saltitando, e meu coração estava a mil. O que Edward acharia disso?

**EPOV**

Meu coração estava congelado com o tempo que Bella estava no quarto, ultimamente ela tinha andado estranha mas eu achei que fosse algo que ela tivesse comigo… mas quando ela desmaiou parecia que meu coração tinha parado, porque eu sei que meu coração não bate, mas quando eu estou com Bella é como se eu fosse um humano com as mesmas emoções deles.

Jasper saiu do quarto com um sorriso misterioso e logo em seguida entrou Alice, mas ele sempre dizia que não poderia dizer pois era sigilo de medico e paciente.

Finalmente Alice tinha saído e olhado para mim.

- Edward, Bella quer lhe ver.

- Porque ele? – Perguntou Spike – Eu quero entrar, quero saber se ela esta mesmo bem.

- Ela esta óptima Spike, não imaginas como. – Disse Alice rindo – entres Edward, não temos o dia todo.

Entrei calmamente e Bella estava sentada a olhar para o nada.

- Bella fique tão preocupado contigo. – Eu disse ao me sentar ao seu lado e a abraçar

- Eu estou bem. Eu vou ficar bem…

- O que Jasper disse?

Ela respirou fundo e olhou-me nos olhos

- Aconteceu algo Edward… algo que eu não esperava, ou melhor, nós não esperávamos… mas aconteceu.

- O quê? – Perguntei confuso

Ela pegou a minha mão e pôs em cima da sua barriga, será que ela?

- Vamos ter um bebé Edward. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso

- Tu… é… nos… bebé? – Eu disse com um grande sorriso

- Sim.

Eu imediatamente lhe beijei, nem liguei se alguém poderia entrar ali eu a amava e agora iríamos ter um bebé!

- Eu pensei que isso fosse impossível. – Eu disse quando terminei de beija-la

- Eu também, mas pelo visto meus poderes são tantos que consegui engravidar.

- Céus Bella, eu não poderia estar mais feliz.

- Estas? – Ela perguntou um pouco insegura

- Claro, eu amo-te Bella.

- Eu amo-te também. – Ela respirou fundo – sabe o que isso significa, certo?

- Vamos ter de contar a eles… e… Bella queres casar comigo?

Ela me olhou um pouco e depois deu um sorriso triste

- É só porque eu estou grávida?

- Não, querida, não. É porque eu amo-te e acho que seria ideal. Mas se não quiseres eu compreendo…

- Não Edward, eu quero… eu quero casar contigo.

Lhe dei um leve beijo

- Bem vamos contar a novidade para a família.

- Eles vão me matar. – Eu disse rindo

- Não se preocupes eu não deixo. – Ela disse divertidamente

Rapidamente eu me levantei e abri a porta fazendo um sinal a todos para entrarem e sentei-me ao lado de Bella.

- O que se passa? – Perguntou Sam

- Hum… bem… hum eu vou ser simples. – Disse Bella

- Simples? Ok seja. – Disse Faith

- Eu e Edward vamos nos casar e eu estou grávida. – Disse Bella tão rápido que demorou alguns segundos para todo mundo compreender

- O quê?! Como? Onde?! Porque?! O quê?! – Gritou Spike

- Eu estou grávida!

- Isso, eu entendi minha cara. – Disse Spike – mas porque tu e Edward vão se casar? Espera um segundo…

- Vocês dois? Tu usaste Bella?! Ela é uma criança! – Disse Sam – Estás morto meu camarada.

Dito isso Sam e Spike avançaram em mim mais antes de eles chegarem perto de mim algo os fez eles pararem.

- Ousem em tocar um dedo em Edward e eu juro que vocês vão se arrepender. – Disse Bella com uma voz maligna que eu nunca tinha ouviste

- Viu o que fizeste? Tiraste a inocência da minha menina. – Disse Sam

- Oh Sam, Bella não é nenhuma criança. – Disse Faith

- Pois não, e olha é melhor ela ter se envolvido com um guardião do que um doido qualquer.

- Como isso pode acontecer? – Spike perguntou

- O quê? – Buffy perguntou

- A gravidez.

- Bem eu acho sabe… que duas pessoas, se juntam e há muito orgasmo pelo meio. – Disse Faith com um meio sorriso

- Oh céus, a pureza de Bella se foi. – Disse Spike

Neste momento Bella começou a rir

- Desculpe, mas eu acho que vocês esqueceram que eu tenho 18 anos e não 10. Mas esta é uma boa pergunta… afinal vampiros não reproduzem, porque se reproduzissem estaríamos numa casa cheia de bebés, certo Buffy e Spike? – Ela disse rindo

- Viu! Ele deixou ela pervertida. – Disse Sam

- Não Edward não me deixou pervertido, céus eu não sou nenhuma criança. Por isso agradeceria que aceitassem Edward… como meu marido. – Ela disse com um sorriso para mim

- E pai do meu neto. – Disse Sam quase sem voz

- Não vai ser neta. – Disse Phoebe

- Há não tem de ser um rapaz desta vez. – Disse Spike

- Porque garotas são melhores. – Disse Buffy

- E o vestido? Céus eu tenho de desenhar! – Disse Alice

- Temos de organizar a festa, tem de ser grande! – Disse Faith

- E comprar coisas para o bebé. – Disse Emmett

- A alimentação de Bella tem de ser mais equilibrada. – Disse Jasper

Eu e Bella trocamos olhares divertido, bem pelo visto não seria tão mal assim… apensar de Sam e Spike me lançarem olhares de morte eles estavam contentes com a possibilidades de serem avôs.

- Pessoal! Por favor falem um de cada vez. – Disse Bella tentando acalma-los

- Há Bella esta faltando algo! – Disse Spike – Volto já.

- Onde ele foi? – Alice perguntou confusa

- Foi buscar o essencial. – Disse Buffy

Neste momento Spike entrou no quarto e entregou uma pequena caixa de veludo para Bella, ela abriu e continha dois belíssimos anéis de ouro branco com diamante e outras pedras preciosas.

- É lindo. – Eu disse

Bella segurou nos anéis e fechou os olhos e eu logo sabia que ela estava tendo uma visão histórica do objecto, até que ela abriu os olhos e nele continha lágrimas.

- Eram dos meus pais… como…

- Eles me deram, antes de sua mãe entrar em trabalho de parto ela queria que eu lhe entregasse isso se um dia fosse se casar… pertenceu a sua bisavó e está na família a gerações. – Disse Phoebe

- É realmente lindo. Obrigada.

- Bem acho que temos um casamento para organizar, certo? – Disse Alice animadamente

Rimos da cena e todo mundo saiu do quarto deixando apenas eu e Bella sozinhos, afinal agora que sabiam e o "mal" já tinha sido feito porque proibir.

- Acho melhor dormires. – Eu disse ao beijar a sua cabeça

- Ficas aqui, por favor?

- Claro.

Ela se deitou melhor e eu me deitei ao seu lado, Bella pôs a sua cabeça no meu peito e enquanto eu acariciava seu cabelo eu também acariciava seu ventre.

- Eu não vejo a hora da barriga começar a crescer. – Ela disse

- E eu não vejo a hora dele nascer.

- Porque é ele? Pode ser ela… - Bella disse divertidamente

- Não importa o sexo, apenas que é o nosso pequeno milagre.

E sim seria o nosso pequeno milagre que eu amaria como a minha própria vida.

**BPOV**

Um dos sonhos de qualquer mulher é ficar grávida, ser mãe pela primeira vez, principalmente se o filho for ter o pai com o qual nos sempre sonhamos. Mero descuido ou um acto planeado, a verdade é que um filho recebe-se sempre com muita alegria e amor.

Acordei com Edward a acariciar meu cabelo, e a cantar uma canção tão suave.

- Eu lhe acordei? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Não nem por isso, eu já estou cansada de dormi… - olhei para ele que tinha um grande sorriso bobo no rosto – não foste caçar?

- Preferi ficar aqui cuidando de ti.

- Edward não deixes de caçar por minha causa.

- Não sejas absurda Bella, eu não tinha fome e preferia ficar aqui a observar-te dormir. Principalmente agora que não temos mais segredos com ninguém.

Eu senti minha barriga a volta e não era de enjoo e sim fome.

- Eu tenho fome.

- Eu reparei. – Disse com um sorriso

Eu rolei os olhos ignorando o seu comentário e levantei-me da cama

- Eu vou descer me acompanhas?

- Não preferes ficar na cama? – Ele perguntou preocupado

- Edward, eu estou grávida não inválida. E começas a tratar-me como um invalida e se arrependes de ter morrido.

- Uau hormonas?

- Talvez. – Eu disse rindo

- Não queres que eu te teletransporte para a cozinha?

- Edward… - Eu lhe avisei

- Ok, como queiras.

Começamos a andar calmamente pelo castelo enquanto os empregados paravam quando me viam passar e cumprimentavam com respeito. Chegamos a cozinha onde estavam algumas pessoas lá.

- Boa noite Vossa majestade. – Disse uma das cozinheiras – o que desejas?

- Eu não sei… algo com chocolate.

- Bella porque não comes algo mais saudável? – Disse Edward

- Mas eu quero chocolate. – Eu disse fazendo birra

- É sempre bom na gravidez comer o que tens desejo, não deves ir contra um desejo de uma grávida. – Disse uma das cozinheiras

- Oh já sabem? – Eu perguntei incrédula

- Sim Vossa Majestade, e estamos todos muito felizes… com o bebé e o vosso casamento.

- Então se querem-me mais feliz eu preciso de chocolate.

Neste instante uma das cozinheiras pôs um grande bolo de chocolate na minha frente

- Isto serve?

- Ow é exactamente isso que eu tinha em mente. – Eu disse aos saltinhos

E assim foi os dias se passando, eu e meus desejos súbitos que Edward sempre realizava e minhas "mães" e Alice na loucura com o casamento, enquanto eu infelizmente fui impedida de dormir com Edward porque eles queriam que só quando fossemos oficialmente casados… que treta!


	15. Interlaced

**Evelyn - **Bem Evelyn, a resposta para as tuas perguntas eu só posso responder apenas duas: o bebé nascerá imortal e poderoso, e os Volturi atacaram ainda antes de Bella dar a luz… agora quanto ao sexo será surprise:P

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Ainda vai ter cenas engraçadas, como neste capitulo por exemplo… e sim o casamento e enxoval não vai ser nada de mini, o que deixara Bella um pouco chateada, mas ela depois nem liga mais rsrs, e sim vai ter ainda alguns cap, alguns emocionantes e outros divertidos…

**Jooy - **Fico feliz que gostes da fic e sim Belinha esta grávida!

**N. Ransom - **Sim ela esta grávida, céus ela vai ser uma comedia grávida…

**Capitulo 13 – Interlaced**

**EPOV**

Finalmente tinha chegado o dia em que eu estaria ligado a Bella para sempre, eu não poderia estar mais nervoso.

- Edward relaxe. – Disse Emmett rindo

- Como queres que eu relaxe Emmett? Céus…

- Edward, tu vais apenas se casar nada mais… eu acho que isso não mata ninguém. – Disse Jasper tentando me acalmar

Olhei-me no espelho a roupa estava perfeita que por acaso tinha sido escolhida por Alice.

Fui calmamente para a janela, o dia estava perfeito e a decoração estava muito bem trabalhada. Todos da vila e do castelo tinha sido convidados, Bella queria que todos os empregados se vestissem a rigor e aproveitassem a festa, e realmente todo mundo estava muito contente com isso.

Devido a grande quantidade de pessoas Bella tinha decidido fazer a cerimónia de casamento no jardim e a festa no grande salão do castelo, eu não poderia estar mais ansioso por este momento.

- Edward, eu e Spike queríamos falar contigo.

Olhei para os dois e imediatamente Emmett e Jasper saíram, deixando-me sozinho com Sam e Spike.

- O que se passa? – Eu perguntei casualmente

- Bem vamos ser bem claro, eu e Sam estamos aceitando o vosso casamento e abençoamos ele.

- Obrigado.

- Mas a uma condição. – Disse Sam

- Qual? – Perguntei confuso

- Se por acaso a tu fizeres a Bella sofrer vais se arrepender de ter nascido e morrido estás a ouvir-me rapaz? – Disse Spike

- Sim. Eu prometo que não vou faze-la sofrer.

- Espero bem que sim, porque ela merece ser feliz. – Disse Sam

- Bem agora vamos indo, eu tenho de leva-la ao altar.

- Hey sou eu!

- Não sou eu.

- Não és não… vamos ver quem a Bella escolhe.

Os dois trocaram olhares e saíram correndo atrás de Bella, uma cena que me fez rir.

**BPOV**

Eu estava feliz, eu estava realmente feliz… e claro um pouco nervosa.

- Oh Bella estás tão linda. – Disse Buffy a limpar as lágrimas

- Eu nunca pensei que eu me emocionasse tanto, e por favor importam-se de pararem de ficarem emocionadas que eu sou uma empata! Eu fico cheia de sentimentos. – Disse Phoebe chorando

- Bem então parem de chorar porque Bella tens de entrar em cena. – Disse Faith

Neste momento Sam e Spike apareceram correndo e ficaram congelados quando me viram.

- Gostam? – Eu perguntei com um meio sorriso

- Ow. Ela está tão linda, ow eu vou chorar. – Disse Sam

- Eu nunca vi uma noiva tão linda. Eu não vou chorar… eu não vou chorar. – Spike tentou não chorar mais pegou um pano – eu vou chorar…

- Ok agora que todo mundo está chorando que tal irmos, não temos a tarde toda. – Disse Alice

- Mas quem é que vai levar Bella? – Perguntou Faith

Eu olhei para todos, eu os amava… mas eu precisava fazer este caminho sozinha.

- Eu vou sozinha.

- Sozinha? Tens a certeza? – Perguntou Sam

- Sim, eu quero fazer este caminho sozinha.

- Ela esta crescendo. – Disse Spike a limpar as lágrimas.

Dei um leve sorriso e seguimos para onde eu teria de caminhar até Edward…

O caminho até Edward estava perfeito com flores caída no chão e o céu estavam sem nuvens, todos quem me amavam estavam aqui, eu não poderia ser mais feliz.

Finalmente eu vi Edward, ele estava lindo! Ele deu-me um meio sorriso que quase me fez parar de andar, céus eu estou indo me casar com este homem!

- Olá, estás linda. – Ele disse quando eu finalmente cheguei ao seu lado

- Tu também estas perfeito.

- Ow é tão lindo. – Disse Phoebe que não parava de chorar.

- Irmãos e Irmãs estamos aqui para celebrar o matrimónio de Isabella Wilkinson e Edward Cullen. – Disse o padre – Bem eu poderia começar com aquele sermão, mais eu vou inovar. – Disse com um sorriso – Isabella promete não deixar a paixão fazer-te uma pessoa controladora, e sim respeitar a individualidade do seu amado, lembrando sempre que ele não lhe pertence e que está ao seu lado por livre e espontânea vontade?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Edward, promete saber ser amigo e ser amante, sabendo exactamente quando devem entrar em cena uma e outra, sem que isso lhe transforme numa pessoa de dupla identidade ou numa pessoa menos romântica?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Isabella, promete sentir prazer de estar com a pessoa que escolheste e ser feliz ao lado dela pelo simples facto de ela ser a pessoa que melhor conhece-te e portanto a mais bem preparada para lhe ajudar, assim como tu a ela?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Edward, promete se deixar conhecer?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Isabella, promete que seguirá sendo uma pessoa gentil, carinhosa e educada, que não usará a rotina como desculpa para sua falta de humor?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Edward, promete que fará sexo sem pudores, que fará filhos por amor e por vontade, e não porque é o que esperam de ti, e que os educará para serem independentes e bem informados sobre a realidade que os aguarda?

Eu olhei confusa para o padre e Edward deu um meio sorriso, mais que padre moderno.

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Isabella, promete que a palavra liberdade seguirá tendo a mesma importância que sempre teve na sua vida, que tu saberás responsabilizar-se por si mesma sem ficar escravizado pelo outro e que saberá lidar com sua própria solidão, que casamento algum elimina?

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Edward, promete que será tão você mesmo quanto era minutos antes de entrar na igreja? Ou melhor… jardim.

Todo mundo riu

- Sim, eu prometo.

- Sendo assim, declaro-os muito mais que marido e mulher: declaro-os maduros. Pode beijar a noiva.

Edward se inclinou para mim e deu-me o beijo mais apaixonado e suave que eu poderia sonhar.

- Eu amo-te. – Ele disse

- Também te amo.

E nisso iniciou uma nova fase na minha vida, eu, Edward e nosso filho… agora éramos Isabella e Edward Wilkinson.

**EPOV**

A festa tinha sido espectacular e eu pude sentir todos realmente muito felizes, mas eu tinha dado graças a deus que tudo tinha acabado para eu finalmente desfrutar da minha adorável esposa, como não queriam que eu e Bella fossemos para muito longe decidimos ir para a Ilha que também estava protegida contra nossos inimigos.

Chegamos lá onde o NOSSO quarto estava magnificamente decorado e eu podia sentir dedos da Alice na decoração era algo simples mais mesmo assim moderno, tal como eu e Bella gostávamos.

- Céus como eu estava ansiosa para a festa acabar. – Ela disse com um meio sorriso acariciando meu cabelo enquanto eu a segurava pela cintura.

- Há sério Sr.ª Wilkinson?

- Sim Sr. Wilkinson. – Ela sussurrou

Eu inclinei-me em direcção e a beijei com toda a paixão que eu sentia e comecei a levar-nos em direcção a NOSSA cama. Antes de chegar a cama pus as minhas mãos nas suas costas e comecei a tirar o vestido que caiu no chão revelando a sua lingerier branca.

- Hum… adoro a roupa de baixo. – Eu disse ao mordiscar sua orelha

- Eu sou toda tua Edward.

-E eu sou todo teu minha Isabella.

A beijei novamente e deitei-a delicadamente na cama eu estava extremamente sedento de paixão por Bella e eu queria demonstrar o quanto eu amava o resto da noite.

E foi assim no meio de gemidos e êxtases que demonstramos cada vez mais o amor que nos unia.


	16. Danger

**Capitulo 14 – Danger**

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz com o meu casamento, confesso que estava um pouco apavorada mais o amor que Edward nutria por mim era tão perfeito que fazia-me sentir segura.

Tínhamos passado uma semana sozinhos na ilha onde fizemos amor e fizemos planos para o nosso futuro… principalmente sobre o nosso filho ou filha.

Já estávamos de volta ao castelo onde todos os meus empregados e soldados serviam e respeitavam Edward como um rei, afinal era isso que ele era agora, meu rei.

- Edward, vamos sair. – Eu disse ao abraça-lo por trás enquanto ele lia um livro na cama

- Para onde queres ir? – Ele perguntou a olhar para mim

- Quero ir a um jardim.

- Aqui tem muita árvore Bella, podes ver arvore aqui.

- Por favor, eu quero ir ao jardim da cidade.

Ele deu um leve suspiro e deu-me um selinho

- Eu faço sempre tudo que a minha esposa quer.

Esposa, era algo estranho e emocionante de se ouvir, principalmente quando Edward falava com tanto carinho.

Trocamos de roupa rapidamente e nos preparamos para um passeio calmo e romântico. Chegamos ao jardim onde era realmente lindo, andamos mais um pouco e decidimos nos sentar ao pé de uma grande árvore que dava para uma linda vista para um lago cheio de cisne e ao lado tinha várias crianças brincando. Edward pôs-me no colo quando nos sentamos no banco e ficamos ali uns segundos em silêncio.

- Isso tudo parece um sonho. – Eu disse quebrando o silêncio

- Como assim?

- Eu e tu casados… teremos um bebé em breve e não há nada para impedir… é demasiado feliz para o meu gosto.

- Bella não se preocupes.

- Edward eu já nasci preocupada. – Eu disse lhe dando um sorriso sincero

Ele deu-me um leve beijo

- Eu amo-te isso nunca vai mudar, nem que algo de ruim aconteça… isso nunca vai mudar.

- Eu sei. – Eu disse num sussurro – Eu também te amo.

- Vamos continuar a andar? – Sugeriu Edward

- Claro.

Levantei-me e andamos calmamente pelo jardim, mas eu sentia que alguém nos observava. E segundos depois descobri que meus instintos estavam certos.

- Olá Isabella.

Senti Edward enrijecer ao meu lado e viramos rapidamente para encontrar meus inimigos numero 2 os agentes do Wolfram & Hart, incluindo Riley Finn o meu principal inimigo desta empresa.

- Finn. – Eu disse lhe olhando com ódio

- Fico feliz que lembre-se de mim. – Ele disse com sarcasmo

- Como poderia esquecer.

- E este é seu novo guardião Edward Cullen… ou melhor Wilkinson.

- Como sabes? – Perguntei confusa

- Isabella, Isabella… eu sei de tudo.

Edward olhou para mim e eu sabia o que queria dizer ele ia tirar-me dali, mas antes dele fazer algo uns dos soldados de Finn atingiram Edward fazendo ele voar longe.

- Edward!

- Como eu disse Isabella eu sei de tudo. Peguem-na e cuidado, esta garota vale mais do que as vossas vidas.

Olhei com ódio para todos os humanos que queriam atacar-me e notei que Edward já se levantava se ele queria guerra ele teria. Primeiramente usei meu poder de maestria corporal nos humanos que estavam mais perto fazendo-os matarem uns aos outros enquanto Edward eliminava alguns, eu estava tão distraída que nem reparei que Finn tinha vindo em minha direcção com uma adaga e enfiou-a na minha barriga fazendo-me por a mão nela e observar o sangue que saia.

- Eu sei que não morres com isso mas pelo menos não terás o herdeiro. – Ele disse com um sorriso malicioso.

**EPOV**

Quando eu vi o tal soldado chamado Riley Finn avançar para Bella e enfiar uma adaga na sua barriga meu coração parou como isso fosse possível, eu sabia que Bella se recuperaria…mas e o nosso filho? Todo o ódio que eu tinha na minha vida foi rapidamente direccionada em Finn que corri o mais rápido possível fazendo ele não conseguir escapar, levei-o ao alto e parti-lhe o pescoço jogando seu corpo no chão e avancei nos outros que ainda tentavam atacar Bella eliminando um a um.

Depois que eliminei todos virei-me para Bella que estava sentada na chão com a mão na sua barriga e corri em sua direcção.

- O nosso bebé Edward… o bebé. – Ela dizia chorando

- Vai ficar tudo bem Bella, nada vai acontecer.

Segurei-a nos braços e teletransportei-nos para o nosso quarto onde pus Bella deitada, levantei delicadamente a sua blusa mais não havia corte nenhum…

- Bella o corte desapareceu.

- Mas o bebé, Edward será que Finn magoou?

- Eu vou chamar Jasper. – Lhe dei um leve beijo na testa e sai rapidamente do quarto onde encontrei todos conversando na sala

- O que se passa Edward? – Spike perguntou

- Eu e Bella estávamos no jardim e um grupo do Wolfram & Hart atacou-nos… o Finn… ele…

- O que ele fez?! – Disse Sam a olhar para mim em pânico

- Ele enfiou uma adaga na barriga de Bella… eu tenho medo… o bebé.

- Oh céus, Jasper é melhor examina-la imediatamente. – Disse Alice

- Eu vou examina-la, não se preocupes Edward.

Jasper saiu imediatamente com Alice e Phoebe atrás.

- Não se preocupes Edward, tenho certeza que a criança esta bem. Afinal ela provavelmente será tão poderosa quanto Bella.

- Achas Faith?

- Eu tenho a certeza.

- Mas eu não vou permitir que isso aconteça novamente.

- O que pensas em fazer? – Perguntou Buffy

- Eu vou mata-lo, a todos! Eu vou destruir todas as sedes do Wolfram & Hart.

- Bem como somos muitos acho que conseguimos. – Disse Spike com um meio sorriso

- Já não era sem tempo. – Disse Faith com um sorriso malicioso – finalmente uma boa aventura.

- Faith é uma missão não uma aventura. – Repreendeu Buffy

- É mesma coisa B.

**BPOV**

Eu estava em pânico, e se eu me recuperasse o bebé não? Eu nunca iria me perdoar, a única chance de eu ser mãe sendo eliminada.

- Como o bebé está? – Perguntei a Jasper

- Está óptimo, não se preocupes. Parece que ele ou ela tem uma forma de se curar como tu.

- Então que dizer que nada aconteceu? – Perguntei aliviada

- Não Bella, está tudo bem…

- Viu Bella não precisavas ficar preocupada. – Disse Alice com um sorriso

- Podem chamar Edward, por favor? – Os dois trocaram olhares suspeitos que me fez ficar preocupada – o que se passa?

- Nada. – Disse Alice rapidamente

- Nada? É que vocês não têm cara de nada.

Jasper olhou para Alice e depois para mim

- Alice acho melhor ela saber…

- Jasper, não…

- O que se passa? Contem-me agora! – Eu ordenei

- Ele e os outros guardiões foram atrás dos Wolfram & Hart, eles foram destruir as sedes. – Disse Jasper calmamente

- Como é que é?! Eles foram e não me contaram nada?

- Bella tenha calma. – Disse Alice

- Calma? E se acontece algo com eles Alice? E se…

Fechei meus olhos e tentei espantar as minhas lágrimas mais foram inúteis, além da minha preocupação as malditas hormonas estavam começando a me deixarem loucas!

- Bella não chora. – Disse Jasper a dar-me palmadinha nas costas, o que diabos ele pensa que estava fazendo? – Acho que isso não ajuda, certo? Bem eu vou indo e deixar vocês duas a sós.

Dito isso Jasper saiu e deixou-me abraçada com Alice

- Oh Bella, vai correr tudo bem… eles são fortes.

- E se não? Eu não quero perde-los Alice.

- Eu sei, ninguém quer que algo de mal aconteça a eles…

Dito isso Alice começou a acariciar o meu cabelo e eu aos poucos fui adormecendo

**EPOV**

Há operação de destruir todas as sedes Wolfram & Hart tinha sido um sucesso, eu teletransportei todos para os lugares indicados e depois explodimos com tudo, eu nunca tinha sentido tanto ódio pelos humanos como desta "empresa", como eles podiam ser tão gananciosos!

Bem pelo menos mais um estava eliminado, agora faltava os Volturi que eu poderia sentir que em breve nos depararíamos com eles, afinal Bella era poderosa e grávida… será que meu filho ou minha filha seria assim tão poderosa? A única coisa que eu tinha a certeza é que eu amaria esta criança com todo o meu coração e seria capaz de dar a minha vida por ela.

- Olá Edward. – Disse Alice quando encontrou-me no corredor

- Olá.

- Como foi tudo?

- Foi um sucesso, os Wolfram & Hart não existem mais.

Ela deu uns saltinhos que me fez rir

- Oh estou tão feliz!

- Como está Bella? E o bebé? – Perguntei preocupado

- Estão bem, parece que a criança será tão poderosa quanto a mãe. – Disse com um sorriso e depois encarou-me severamente – Bella está um pouco chateada por teres ido numa missão sem ter falado com ela… acho melhor ires ver como ela está.

- Obrigado, Alice. Vou vê-la imediatamente.

Entrei no quarto e Bella estava saindo do banho só de toalha e o seu cheiro estava ainda mais intoxicante.

- Olá. – Disse ela a me encarar de uma forma estranha

- Olá, estás bem?

- Sim. – Disse ao pegar uma escova e passar pelo seu cabelo, aproximei-me dela e segurei no seu pulso fazendo-a olhar para mim – O que foi?

- Estás chateado comigo?

- Não… - Disse ao evitar meu olhar

- Há sério? Não é o que parece… Bella, eu não lhe contei porque não dava tempo.

Ela soltou-se de mim e foi em direcção para pegar sua roupa

- Não quero falar disso, por favor Edward… - Ela voltou e olhou para mim – eu quero que entendas algo, tu não és mais meu guardião. És meu marido! Por isso eu acho que no mínimo eu deveria ser avisada por ti quando tomas decisões como estás!

- Bella…

- Não Edward! Deixe-me falar! – Ela respirou fundo – Não estás sozinho Edward, quando vais para uma missão como esta tens de se lembrar que tens uma esposa e um filho a tua espera! Não podes simplesmente me deixar sozinha! Eu não posso ficar sozinha, não sem ti! – Disse com os olhos cheios de lágrimas

- Sinto muito. – Eu aproximei-me dela e a abracei – Prometo que não acontecerá mais, por favor sinto muito. Eu amo-te Bella… eu tive de fazer isso por que eu amo-te.

- Se me amas tanto então não arrisque a tua vida, eu não posso viver sem ti…

Eu a encarei

- Bella, tens de se lembrar que eu antes de ser o teu marido sou o teu guardião… eu fiz um juramento, eu tenho de lhe proteger.

- Eu odeio isso. – Disse ao abraçar-me ainda mais fortemente

- Eu sei querida, eu prometo que nada acontecerá comigo. Eu terei uma longa eternidade contigo e nosso bebé.

Nos beijamos lentamente e eu a conduzi para a nossa cama onde fizemos amor a noite toda.


	17. Humor of pregnant

**Capitulo 15 – Humor of pregnant**

_3 Meses depois_

**BPOV**

Eu não podia acreditar que eu tinha aceite vim as compras com Alice e Phoebe, sinceramente todas as roupas que olhávamos eu detestava, ou melhor, eu estava na época de detestar meu corpo!

- Bella meu cabelo está ficando branco, sai dai! – Disse quanto eu estava no provador

- Não! – Eu disse ao olhar pelo espelho

- Não pode ser tão ruim. – Disse Alice

Não era ruim era péssimo! Eu estava com uma calça branca e uma bata rosa, céus como as mulheres grávidas poderiam usar isso?! Sai do provador e Alice deu um grande sorriso

- Oh que gracinha. – Disse Phoebe

- Eu não quero ser uma gracinha. – Eu disse ao bater o pé no chão como uma criança de 4 anos. Volto a olhar-me no espelho aborrecida – Eu não acredito que a deixei me convencer.

- Sua calça já nem abotoava mais. – Disse Phoebe

- Além de que temos de fazer compras, certo? – Disse Alice como se fosse algo lógico

- Eu posso ter aumentado um número ou dois…- passo a mão pela minha barriga que já demonstrava magnificamente – mas não precisava de recorrer a roupas de grávidas. Tudo é tão alegre, animadinho e com babado… isso tudo aqui me deixa…

- Adorável, simplesmente adorável… - Disse uma das atendentes da loja para mim – É perfeito para ti.

- Tu não me conheces muito bem, certo? – Eu disse sarcasticamente

- Bella. – Disse Phoebe me alertando

Respiro fundo e decido ver se ao menos ela tem o que eu quero

- Teria algo que combine com coturnos? Para uma futura mamã que precisa de brigar as vezes? – Phoebe tentou não rir e Alice fazia um ar de quem não gostava – sabe como um preto ou cinza?

- Vou verificar. – Disse a atendente me olhando de modo esquisita, céus já bastava eu ser poderosa, ter apenas 18 anos, ou 16 tanto faz… e estar casada e com um filho na barriga e ela ainda me olhava assim?! – Ah, a maternidade. – Disse ao passar a mão na minha barriga e sai logo em seguida

Olhei furiosamente para Phoebe e Alice

- Ok expliquem-me lá esta coisa do toque. Porque minha barriga virou propriedade pública? E sempre um estranho me tocando? Isso é irritante! É uma invasão de espaço esquisita.

Terminamos de ir as compras e finalmente voltamos para casa, onde Edward me recebeu com um grande sorriso e dizendo que eu estava fofa! Acredita? Antes eu era sexy e agora sou fofa!

Agora estávamos na sala onde estavam a falar algo sobre uns demónios que tinham detectado estes dias perto da cidade, eu sentada em uns dos sofás a ler um relatório qualquer e a mexer na blusa que eu realmente odiava!

- Pare de mexer, por favor. – Disse Buffy ao me encarar – Tu estás óptima.

- Estou ridícula.

- Faith podes dizer que ela esta bem? – Disse Buffy

- Está uma gracinha.

Fecho os olhos e faço um ar de chateada, eu odiava estar uma gracinha.

- Sabe não há nada mais bonito que…

Sam ia tocar na minha barriga e eu a segurei rapidamente fazendo ele me olhar confuso

- Faça isso e fica sem mão.

Sam olhou meio confuso e Phoebe riu-se

- Ela está meio sensível. – Disse Alice tentando não rir-se

- Estou vendo. – Disse Sam

- Bem Bella, vá trocar de roupa que tens aquela aulinha de mamã. – Disse Buffy quase aos saltinhos

Lhe lancei um olhar de misericórdia e sentir Edward puxando-me pela mão para eu ir trocar de roupa, eu já estava de 5 meses e a barriga não estava assim tão grande, devido que como eu sou pequena e era magra ficou apenas uma barriguinha "fofa" como costuma dizer.

**EPOV**

Eu sentia pena de Bella, por ela estar sempre a reclamar do seu corpo, mas eu a lembrava a noite que eu amava cada parte do seu ser, claro que eu tinha um cuidado extra com a barriga mas mesmo assim ela estava linda, ela conseguia iluminar a sala ao entrar, a gravidez lhe fazia mesmo bem… apenas ela que andava a se queixar de tudo, mas Buffy tinha-me dito que isso era apenas uma fase.

Agora estávamos aqui numa das salas onde tínhamos feito um pequeno refúgio para Bella, para podermos faze-la relaxar.

- Respire, um, dois, três, quatro. Respire, um, dois, três e quatro. – Disse Jasper

Bella estava sentada numa bola que Jasper dizia que era bom para as grávidas, mas pela cara de Bella, ela estava se controlando para não pular no pescoço dele.

- Um, dois, três… - neste instante Bella cai no chão e eu a segurei

- Estás bem? – Perguntei preocupado

- Não! Não estou bem. – Disse ela devidamente irritada

- Volte para a bola. – Disse Faith

- Volte tu! – Disse ao chutar a bola para Faith - Chega.

- No começo é difícil mas a bola de parto… ajuda muito, principalmente em parto em casa. – Disse Jasper

Bella dá um suspiro chateada

- Hospital, pessoal. Quantas vezes eu tenho de dizer isso, seus doidos? Hospital! Eu vou para o hospital.

Buffy olha para ela e depois ignora

- E parto na agua? Podemos fazer isso em casa? – Perguntou Buffy para Jasper

- Claro, vocês devem ter banheiras grandes…

- Acham que eu sou um golfinho? Meu filho não é um peixe. – Disse ela ao cruzar os braços

- Golfinhos, na verdade, são mamíferos. – Eu relembrei-a

Ela olhou para mim irritada

- Cala a boca. – Alice tira algo da bolsa onde Jasper tinha tudo o que utilizávamos para estas "aulas" e Bella olhou confusa – o que é isso?

- Um aparelho para aumentar mamilos, para dar de mamar. – Disse Alice com naturalidade

- Oh, eu não vou usar isso. – Disse Bella chocada que fez todo mundo rir – Isso não tem piada, vocês estão me tratando como uma criança!

- Bella querida, isso tudo é para o teu bem. – Eu disse ao abraça-la por detrás e acariciar sua barriga

- Hey porque Edward pode tocar na tua barriga e nos não? – Perguntou Sam a observar a cena

- Queres mesmo saber? – Disse Bella com um sorriso

- Eu vou dar uma volta. – Disse Sam a puxar Phoebe do quarto

- Bem, aproveitando o tema logo do parto, Bella querida não podes ter a criança num hospital. – Disse Buffy

- Porque não? – Ela perguntou confusa – É mais seguro…

- Sim pode ser, para as pessoas normais… não nós. – Disse Faith – Por isso nós vamos lhe fazer o parto.

- Uau isso vai ser emocionante. – Disse Bella sarcasticamente

- Bella que tal uma noticia animada? – Disse Jasper?

- É possível? – Disse ela com um sorriso

- Claro, bem chegaram a uns dias os aparelhos para eu poder reconhecer… se vais ter uma menina ou um menino.

- Há sério Jasper? – Perguntei animado

- Sim papais, vocês poderão saber o que virá.

- Finalmente uma boa notícia. – Disse Bella com um grande sorriso

- Então sente-se nesta cama de hospital que compramos e se prepare.

Eu a ajudei a se deitar na cama e acariciei levemente seu cabelo, finalmente saberíamos o que iria vim para nós, Bella queria uma menina… e para mim… bem tanto faz, eu que pensava que nunca poderia ser pai, para mim não havia o sexo preferido, apenas que nascesse com saúde.

- E vocês já escolheram os nomes? – Perguntou Buffy

- Se for menina se chamará Elizabeth Giovanna e se for menino Edward Donatello. – Eu disse orgulhoso, sim tínhamos escolhido os nomes dos nossos pais para o nosso bebé e Bella insistiu que queria que se fosse menino tivesse o meu nome…

- Estará um pouco frio ok Bella? – Disse Jasper a espalhar um líquido

- Ok.

Jasper começou a fazer a ultrasom e olhava para aquilo atentamente, eu poderia ver alguns vultos, aquilo era o meu bebé? Bella olhava atentamente e tinha algumas lágrimas caindo e por acaso todos estavam assim até Sam e Phoebe que tinham acabado de chegar

- Oh o meu netinho. – Disse Spike

- Netinha. – Disse Buffy

- Olha só como é fofa… tenho certeza que é uma menina. – Disse Phoebe aos saltinhos

- Mas porque ela tem quatro pernas… e quatro braços… e duas cabeças? – Disse Sam a tentar ver melhor

- Por que são gémeos. – Disse Jasper

- Como é que é?! – Gritamos todos

- Sim são gémeos. – Voltou ele a repetir calmamente

Se eu fosse um humano eu tenho certeza que eu tinha desmaiado, eu não teria um filho e sim dois filhos! Era magnifico!

- E o sexo? – Eu perguntei quando voltei a realidade

- Bem pelo visto vão ter de usar os dois nomes. – Disse Jasper com um sorriso

- É um menino e uma menina? – Disse Bella incrédula

- Sim, meus parabéns Bella e Edward. Dêem as boas vindas a Elizabeth Giovanna e Edward Donatello.

- Perfeito! Agora eu terei de decorar um quarto de azul e outro de rosa! Oh vai ser tão lindo… mas porque eu não vi isso? – Perguntou Alice incrédula

- Talvez porque os bebés sejam imunes as tuas visões. – Disse Spike

- É possível. – Disse Faith – Mas eu fico com o de Edward, quero decorar o quarto azul com vários desenhos de dragão.

- Dragão? Queres que a criança tenha pesadelo a noite? – Disse Alice incrédula

- Bella adorava dragões. – Disse Faith se defendendo

- Mas Bella deixou-me a mim sozinha para decorar o quarto.

- Bella? – Disse Phoebe a olhar para ela

- Se entendam, contando que eles tenham um berço para mim está perfeito…eu não quero quebrar a minha cabeça com isso, vocês podem decorar a vontade, só tenho duas condições.

- Quais? – Perguntaram as quatros

- Ambos os quartos eu quero próximo do meu e que sejam modernos, mas com um toque antigo…

- Fechado. – Disseram as quatros

Eu olhei para tudo a minha volta, era tudo perfeito… e agora iríamos aguardar a chegada de Elizabeth e Edward… bem eu tinha de encontrar algum apelido para ele, afinal não queria que ele ficasse confuso quando o chamassem, pensando que era para mim.

**BPOV**

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz, eu não teria um filho e sim dois! Um casal! Agora eu estava aqui sentada ao pé da janela a acariciar a minha barriga, por mais que as vezes eu quase tivesse ataques de choro ou de fúria eu sabia que algo sempre permanecia, era o amor que eu sentia por estas duas criança… ela era uma parte de mim e de Edward, poderia haver algo mais perfeito?

Senti os braços de Edward a minha volta e ele beijou-me no pescoço.

- Feliz? – Ele sussurrou

- Não imaginas o quanto. – Virei-me para encara-lo – E tu?

- Eu nem tenho palavras, é tudo demasiado perfeito.

Lhe dei um sorriso e observei um pequeno baú que estava ao lado da cama

- O que é aquilo? – Perguntei curiosa

- Oh, Buffy pediu-me para eu lhe dar isso… parece que eram coisas tuas quando eras bebé.

- Há sério? – Fui rapidamente em direcção ao baú com Edward sempre ao meu lado e abri delicadamente, onde continha várias roupinhas e brinquedos de quando eu era pequena – Uau eu confesso que eu nunca tinha visto isso.

- São lindas. – Disse ao pegar em algumas roupinhas – Achas que Alice permitirá que os nossos filhos a usem? Ou será que ela prefere algo novo?

Lhe dei um sorriso

- Ela permitirá…

Edward pegou um par de sapatinhos cor-de-rosa e observou atentamente

- Imaginem a Lizzie com isso.

- Lizzie? – Perguntei animadamente

- Sim, ou queres outro apelido?

- Não… eu gosto de Lizzie. E o Edward?

- Eu não sei, acho que fica um bocado estranho chamarmos pelo nome completo… Ed, Ted… E.D…

- Eu gosto de Ed.

- E porque nunca chamaste-me de Ed? – Ele disse divertidamente

- Bem, porque não ficas sexy com Ed… ele ficará fofo com Ed. – Lhe dei um leve selinho – agora eu tenho três E em minha vida.

- E quem são? – Disse a começar a beijar meu pescoço e segurar minha cintura contra o seu corpo

- São as três pessoas que eu mais amo.

- Tu amas-me? – Ele perguntou a acariciar meus seios e descendo o beijo pelo ombro

-Não imaginas o quanto.

Edward olhou para mim com o mesmo desejo de sempre que eu amava

- Mostre-me.

- Quando quiseres.

- Que tal agora. – Disse ao dar seu meio sorriso infalível

- Eu posso tratar disso. – Eu disse lhe beijando e logo em seguida ele me segurou nos braços e deitou-me na cama onde mais uma vez consagramos o nosso amor.


	18. Enemies in order

**Evelyn - **Nao se preocupes os Vulturi irão morrer em breve…

**Katryna Greenleaf - **Minhas amigas quando leram comentaram a mesma coisa!! Rsrs elas queriam um ed para fazer baby´s e serem feliz:P

**Bibi - **Sim eu tirei de Charmed, tipo eu estava revendo uns epi e lembrei que seria engraçado por a Bella a dar uma de louca como a Piper, afinal eu nunca fui mãe! Tenho apenas 18 anos, do mesmo jeito que baseei na hora do parto em Charmed e outras series que mostram pessoas fazendo parto..

**Capitulo 16 - Enemies in order**

EPOV

Eu não poderia estar mais feliz eu tinha tudo o que eu sempre sonhei, uma família, uma esposa e dois filhos vindo a caminho. Estava tudo conforme eu sempre quis.

Comecei a andar calmamente pelo longo jardim do castelo quando senti Emmett vindo em minha direcção.

- Edward, posso falar contigo?

- Claro… o que se passa?

- Eu… - Ele passou a mão pelo cabelo nervosamente e encarou-me – Como sabias que Bella era "a tal"?

- Como eu sabia? Bem… desde quando eu a vi pela primeira vez foi como se tudo na minha existência tivesse feito sentido, e como se eu não pudesse viver mais sem ela. – Eu lhe confessei

- Sabes que falando assim pareces um gay, certo? – Disse ele com um sorriso

- Emmett deixe de tretas, sentes isso pela Faith?

- Como sabes? – Ele perguntou confuso

- Pela forma como falas e age ao pé dela… antes era de uma forma agora de outra.

- Era para ser apenas sexo…

Eu ri com isso

- Nunca para em sexo, viu o meu resultado?

- Hã?! Eu vou casar e ter filhos?!

- Não seu estúpido, eu quero dizer que agora eu estou cada dia mais apaixonado por Bella.

- Eu sei Edward. – Disse ao dar-me leves tapinhas nas costas – Bem eu vou caçar, até breve.

- Até.

Ele pensava que poderia fugir do amor? Estava muito enganado. Continuei a minha caminhada quando apercebi a agitação de alguns soldados indo em direcção ao castelo. O que será que se passava? Bem eu tinha de descobrir imediatamente.

Corri imediatamente e consegui chegar ainda no inicio da conversa entre uns soldados e os guardiões.

- O que se passa?

Os soldados imediatamente se curvaram com a minha chegada e depois um deles encarou-me

- Vimos por perto alguns guardas dos Volturi, majestade.

- Os Volturi já estão aqui? – Perguntei em pânico

- Não Edward, apenas os guardas… mas foram poucos, talvez eles estivessem de partida, eu não sei. – Disse Buffy

- Eu vou reforçar o feitiço, é melhor para prevenir. – Disse Phoebe

- Acha que eles já sabem sobre a gravidez de Bella? – Perguntou Faith

- É possível… por isso quero a guarda reforçada. – Disse Sam para os guardas

- Sim, senhor.

Nisso os guardas saíram imediatamente deixando-me a sós com os guardiões.

- Acham que devemos contar a Bella? – Perguntou Spike

- Bem se eles aparecerem novamente contamos, se não… acho melhor deixar como esta. Ela já tem demasiadas preocupações na cabeça, o que achas Edward? – Perguntou Buffy

- Eu concordo. Bem se me dão licença eu vou ver como Bella esta.

Sai dali rapidamente, porque quando estava tudo perfeito tinha de vim alguém e estragar tudo! Mas de algo eu tinha certeza eu não permitira que ninguém fizesse mal a Bella e meus filhos.

BPOV

Eu poderia sentir uma atmosfera diferente quando Edward entrou no quarto, ele olhava-me de uma forma mais atenciosa… não que ele nunca me olhasse assim, ele olha e muito. Mas havia algo no seu olhar que me fez perder a paciência e lhe perguntar.

- O que se passa? – Perguntei impacientemente

- Porque perguntas? – Disse ele ao acariciar minha barriga

- Porque estás estranho desde que entraste no quarto… - Ele abaixou o olhar e eu segurei levemente no seu rosto fazendo-o olhar para mim – Tu prometeste-me que não ias mais mentir-me e nem esconder nada, por favor Edward, conte-me o que lhe preocupa.

Ele respirou fundo e deu um leve beijo na minha testa

- Os guardas daqui avistaram os guardas do Volturi por perto… ainda não sabemos se é por tua causa ou se eles simplesmente estavam de passagem. – Eu fiquei em silêncio uns segundos tentando raciocinar bem – Bella, por favor não fiques preocupada.

- Eles estão aqui por minha causa Edward, eu sei. Eles vão querer fazer mal aos nossos bebés. – Eu disse quase sem voz

- Eu não deixarei que nada aconteça Bella, confie em mim.

Edward abraçou-me e eu fiquei ali a pensar em milhões de coisas… o que aconteceria se eles me encontrassem? E se eles levassem meus bebés para longe de mim… eu simplesmente não suportaria a perda.

A noite se passou rapidamente e eu fui dormir onde passei a noite a sonhar com o apocalipse. Eles estava chegando eu sabia, eu sentia…


	19. Where is the magic?

**Capitulo 17 - Where is the magic?**

_4 Meses depois…_

EPOV

Os meses tinham se passado rapidamente e agora Bella já estava com quase 9 meses, eu estava nervoso e feliz. Nervoso porque desde aquele dia em que vimos os guardas do Volturi esta tudo demasiado calmo para o meu gosto e feliz porque em breve eu teria os meus filhos no braço.

- Eu nem acredito que o dia está chegando. – Disse Alice a pular de um lado para o outro enquanto terminava os últimos preparativos dos quartos dos gémeos.

- Estás a falar isso a meses. – Disse Jasper

- E o que é que tem? – Ela perguntou ao lhe lançar um olhar que fez todo mundo rir

- Nada meu amor, nada. Continue a falar… - Disse ele a organizar uma prateleira que ela lhe havia pedido… ou melhor mandado.

- O que vocês tanto riem? – Perguntou Bella ao entrar no quarto

- Bella não deverias estão na cama? – Disse Faith

- Eu estou grávida Faith não doente. – Ela veio mais em minha direcção – Alice o que estás a fazer? Eu não disse que já chegava de brinquedos.

- Mas isso não é um brinquedo qualquer Bella! É um super hiper mega ultra brinquedo! Faz a criança ficar mais inteligente, era o que dizia na propaganda.

- Ow que fofo, acabaste de chamar meus filhos de burros? – Disse Bella com sarcasmo

- Eu fiz? – Ela perguntou confusa

- Sim… mas ponha este brinquedo e chega, acho que eles já têm demais.

- Ok mamã. – Disse Alice rindo – Então continuas com os sonhos?

- Que sonhos? – Eu perguntei confuso

- Alice!

- Ops… escapou.

- Bella que sonhos? – Eu voltei a lhe perguntar

Ela respirou fundo e olhou para mim, eu já disse que ela fica fofa brava? Ok se concentre antes que ela lhe jogue para longe como ela fez na última briga.

- Sobre o apocalipse.

- Tu tens sonhado sobre o apocalipse e não nos conta nada? – Grita Faith

- Eu acho que é sobre isso… é esquisito… tem um selo e uns vampiros a qual eles chamam de uber.

- Uber? – Eu disse confuso

- Uber foram os primeiros vampiros, muito mais fortes que os vampiros actuais. Mas claro que poderemos vence-lo se eles ressurgirem. – Disse Jasper

- Então quer dizer que o que eu ando a sonha vai torna-se realidade? Uau isso era algo que eu não esperava.

- E sabes quando isso acontecerá?

- Não… mas Faith eu sempre sonhei com isso… só agora é que está mais na minha cabeça, talvez seja os nervos.

Faith deu um suspiro

- Sim, talvez… eu vou aproveitar e ver como andam as coisas demoníacas por perto daqui. Quando o apocalipse está perto o mundo demoníaco fica completamente louco, eu sei disso porque eu já passei por mais de 20.

Dito isso Faith saiu deixando-nos com o coração na mão, será que o apocalipse estava mesmo chegando? Logo agora?

- Bella eu posso falar contigo? – Eu lhe segurei levemente nas mãos

- Claro, Edward… - Seguimos lentamente para o nosso quarto e ela se sentou delicadamente na cama. - O que se passa?

- Bella, eu quero que saibas de algo.

- Edward, estás deixando-me assustada.

Eu segurei lentamente nos seus ombros e lhe dei um meio sorriso

- Eu não quero que fiques assustada, eu apenas quero que compreendas algo.

- O quê?

- Bella se o apocalipse estiver mesmo vindo, sabes que eu vou ter de lutar, certo?

- Sim… - Ela disse quase sem voz

- E eu posso não sobreviver.

- Edward, eu não quero falar sobre isso. – Ela disse se levantando mas eu a segui e a prendi delicadamente pelos quadris, fazendo-a olhar para mim

- Tens de compreender Bella, eu sou teu guardião e também teu marido, eu não suportaria se algo acontecesse contigo e com os nossos filhos.

- E nem eu suportaria viver sem ti.

- Eu sei…mas neste momento as prioridades são vocês três, não eu. – Eu acariciei levemente suas bochechas que já estavam molhadas de lágrimas – Tens de se preparar para caso algo aconteça a mim ou a qualquer um dos guardiões.

- E a mim?

- Nada vai lhe acontecer Bella, eu não deixarei, ninguém deixará.

Ela encostou sua cabeça no meu peito e eu acaricie seus cabelos.

- Eu só queria que tudo isso acabasse… eu só queria ser feliz… será tão difícil assim Edward?

- Não querida, não é… e eu lhe prometo que vamos ser. Eu prometo.

BPOV

As vezes eu perguntava-me porque era tão difícil ser feliz, ou então eu cogitava a ideia de depois que tivesse os gémeos entregar-me aos volturi assim ao menos eu saberia que tudo teria acabo e que meus filhos teriam uma vida normal… será?

Os dias tinham se passado lentamente e eu sentia que algo ia acontecer, não era porque eu só estava pensando em desgraça é porque eu sentia mesmo!

- Há algo acontecendo. – Disse Phoebe quando estávamos todos reunidos na sala

- O que queres dizer? – Perguntou Sam confuso

- Eu não consigo usar os meus poderes, e vocês devem ter sentido que há algo vindo.

- Pois eu não consigo ter visões. – Disse Alice

- É como se a magia estivesse desaparecido. – Disse Edward

- Isso só pode ser uma brincadeira… - Eu disse incrédula – o que vamos fazer?

- Vamos? Bem a senhorita vai para a cama porque tiveste uma recaída hoje. – Alertou-me Jasper

- Eu não posso ficar na cama enquanto vocês estão todos indefesos!

- Bella! Agora! – Ralhou-me Spike

- Como queiras. – Eu disse saindo dali chateada, fui rapidamente para o meu quarto e observei da janela a confusão que estava na vila, sem magia... céus o apocalipse estava muito perto. Senti uma pontada – oh não bebés, hoje não… por favor, ajudem a mãezinha e fiquem quietinha, por favor.

Respirei fundo e me sentei na cama, deus espero que esta "crise" esteja só aqui e não no mundo todo.

EPOV

- Agora que Bella foi para cima, qual é a verdadeira situação? – Eu perguntei preocupado

- É bastante critica, é oficial Edward… os volturi estão chegando.

- Como sabes Alice? – Eu perguntei

- Vejam a vossa volta! Estamos sem magia… o poder que rodeava este lugar está desaparecido, Bella esta indefesa, nós estamos indefesos… os Volturi também… vai ser uma guerra como as dos humanos. – Disse Sam

- Então vamos nos preparar… afinal o reforço a volta do castelo está ficando fraco. – Lembrou-nos Buffy

- Alguém tem de ficar com Bella… - Disse Alice – Eu posso ficar, eu e Jasper. Afinal ela precisa dele por perto.

Eu olhei querendo ser eu ao seu lado, mas eu sabia que era melhor assim.

- Cuide dela. – Eu disse antes de sair

- Com a minha vida. – Disse Jasper com um sorriso amigável

Sai dali rapidamente e fui atrás de armas com os outros, só rezava para que os Volturi não inventassem de invadir aqui… céus por favor façam que eles não reparem na falta da magia no mundo.

Ficamos ali durante horas a andar de um lado e outro até que eu senti… eles estavam próximos… a guerra iria começar.

- Eles já chegaram. – Disse uns dos guardas.

- Relembrem apesar de não ter mais a magia, somos os guardiões ainda somos fortes. Elimina-los e evitamos que se aproximem do castelo. – Disse Spike

- Eu nunca vi uma guerra começar tão rápido… - Disse Buffy

- Não é rápido Buffy, eles sabiam que isso ia acontecer. Só pode para terem agido tão rápido quando o mundo ficou sem magia. – Disse Phoebe

Avistei os Volturi e sua guarda, a guerra iria começar e eu acabaria com eles. Só assim eu poderia dar a Bella a felicidade que ela tanto merece.

Comecei a lutar com eles, matei alguns e outros conseguiram fugir das minhas mãos, os outros estavam numa luta constantes… tudo isso era por causa do poder, agora eu compreendia tudo… o poder é o que gira o mundo.

Observei a minha volta e senti falta dos principais Volturi onde eles estavam?! Será que tinha fugido? Impossível!

BPOV

Eu podia ouvir os gritos de guerra, os gritos que eu sempre odiava… eu sabia que tudo aquilo era por minha causa… minha estúpida vida e sangue valia tanto para eles, mais do que as próprias vida deles.

- Bella acho melhor sairmos daqui. – Disse Jasper a olhar para a janela e depois para mim

- Para onde vamos? – Perguntou Alice confusa

- Há um lugar secreto que eu costumava ir, vamos para lá. – Eu disse ao levantar-me da cama, e senti mais uma pontada – Ai…

- Deus, já é as contracções? Bella tem certeza que consegues andar? – Perguntou Jasper ao segurar minha mão

- Sim, eu tenho de ir. Eles vão vim atrás de mim, vamos eu aguento.

Eu levantei-me e comecei caminhar rapidamente em direcção a porta onde eu sabia que ficava o lugar, caminhamos rapidamente até que eu senti uma presença atrás de nós. Parecia tudo a camera lenta, eram quatros homens e eu sabia quem eles eram… os Volturi…

Alice e Jasper ficaram na minha frente tomando forma de ataque, mas eu via que iríamos perder… eu estava sem meus poderes, Jasper e Alice era apenas dois contra aquele grupo que vinha em minha direcção.

Eu observei atentamente mas a camera lenta continuava… eu senti braços a minha volta e levar-me para longe de Alice e Jasper. Isso não poderia estar acontecendo… outra contracção, muito mais forte… não isso não poderia estar acontecendo.

Fui levada para a cavidade sul do castelo onde eles me puseram-me no chão.

- Cuidado com ela… é bastante delicada. – Disse Aro ao se abaixar na minha direcção – Olá minha Bella.

- Eu não sou tua Bella. – Eu disse rapidamente

- Sempre nervosinha, fique calma… tenho certeza que não queres prejudicar o nascimento dos teus filhos. Por agora eu só quero algo…

- O quê?!

- Teu sangue.

E eu que pensava que ele iria morde-me eu estava muito enganada, ele pegou uma adaga e cortou a minha mão onde começou a escorrer o sangue, o que ele fez? Bem ele inclinou-me para o tal selo que eu tanto sonhava, então quer dizer que o selo sempre esteve neste lugar do castelo e eu nunca soube?! As gotas caíram no chão fazendo umas pequenas luzes sair do selo e ele abrir, imediatamente os guardas voltaram a pôr-me no mesmo lugar onde aquele selo que eu tanto sonhava, ele abriu-se e começaram a sair vampiros… mas não eram os vampiros bonitos e fatais a quais somos acostumados a ver e sim aqueles de dar medo em qualquer um… eles eram os Uber.

EPOV

Eu sabia e sentia que algo estava acontecendo com Bella, já tínhamos destruídos todos os guardas que estavam a nossa frente agora teríamos de correr contra o tempo para que eles não tivessem pego Bella…

Olhei para o céu que estava muito mais diferente… o apocalipse tinha oficialmente começado. Corremos rapidamente pelos longos corredores do castelo quando encontramos Alice e Jasper gravemente machucados.

- Onde está Bella? – Eu perguntei rapidamente

- Eles a levaram… levaram para o selo. – Disse Jasper

- Vamos até lá, agora! – Gritou Sam

Corremos em direcção onde ficava o selo, mas fomos impedidos por um grupo de Uber correndo em nossa direcção.

- Sabe de uma… eu nunca pensei que eles fossem tão feios. – Disse Buffy

- Nem eu… dou graças a deus que os vampiros evoluíram e ficaram mais bonitinhos. – Respondeu Spike

- Se lembrem, eliminem-nos rapidamente. Quanto mais rápido fecharmos o selo, mais rápido recuperaremos Bella. – Disse Phoebe

- E se eles a levarem daqui? – Eu perguntei

- Eles não tem como… há muitos soldados nossos lá fora, alem de que… não há passagem. – Respondeu Faith

Começamos a lutar, eles eram fortes… extremamente fortes… mas havia algo que nos unia alem do facto de sermos guardiões, o nosso amor por Bella. O nosso amor era o que nos fazia lutar para recuperar a minha família.


	20. Light vs darkness

**Capitulo 18 - Light vs darkness**

BPOV

As contracções a cada segundo aumentavam mais, mas eu sabia que eu tinha de respirar e ter calma… mas era difícil ter calma no meio de um apocalipse!

- As contracções delas estão aumentando. – Disse Jane ao meu lado que encarava-me de uma forma bem assustadora

- Eu sei… em breve seremos uma grande familia. – Disse Aro com um sorriso

- Se ousares tocar nos meus filhos eu juro que lhe mato! – Eu gritei

- Eu não farei nada… virás connosco para Volterra, é lá a sua verdadeira casa.

- Minha casa é aqui…

- Não és italiana, é lá que pertences a Itália. Compreenderás isso com o tempo. – Disse ele virando as costa para mim e indo falar com os outros

- Se fizeres algo com os meus filhos, eu lhe mato. Eu caçarei e lhe matarei… mesmo que isso signifique voltar dos mortos. – Eu ameacei – E não pense que eu não encontrarei uma maneira de fazer isso.

- Não vamos ferir os teus bebés, Bella. – Disse Alec – Vamos cria-los como se fossem nosso. Eles serão uns líderes poderosos. Uma grande força do mal.

- Devias estar orgulhosa, muito orgulhosa. – Disse Jane com a sua voz infantil

Eu só queria que tudo acabasse… eu não queria que meus filhos virassem monstros como aquelas duas crianças…

Eu não sei quanto tempo se passou ao certo, eu estava quase adormecida de tanta dor quando ouvi um grande estrondo no lugar onde estávamos, virei-me para o lado, eles tinham vindo, eles iam salvar-me.

EPOV

Destruir todos os Uber e os guardas foi uma tarefa muito difícil, eu nunca imaginei tantos vampiros em um só lugar por causa de uma profecia…

- Antes de entrarmos onde eles estão quero que saibam de algo. – Disse Spike – tenham cuidado com Jane e Alec, eles são os piores. Como eles não têm os poderes deles agora, vamos elimina-los primeiros. Buffy fica com Marcus, Faith com Caius, eu com Aro. Edward com Demetri, Sam com Felix, Alice com Jane, Jasper com Alec, Emmett com Heidi. Compreenderam o que vão fazer? Se cada um eliminar os nossos inimigos conseguimos fechar o selo e salvar Bella.

- Lembrem-se concentrem-se nos inimigos ou então será tudo perdido. – Faith olhou para mim – Edward, vamos salvar Bella, mas precisas se concentrar no inimigo.

- Eu sei… vamos.

Entramos ali e encontramos Bella quase adormecida, e poderia ver-se no rosto dela que ela estava com dor…

- O que estão fazendo aqui? – Disse um deles

- Bem Aro, pelo visto os teus queridos guardas não conseguiram nos vencer… tal como vocês.

Nisso começou uma batalha sangrenta pelo poder, pela família, pelo amor… o meu adversário era extremamente forte não vou negar, mas ser um guardião requer mais força ainda.

Olhei para o canto e apercebi que os Volturi e seus guardas estavam mortos… simplesmente mortos… (n/a: não sou muito boa a escrever lutas por isso eu adiantei a cena)

- Acabou? – Eu perguntei incrédulo

- Ainda não… temos de fechar o portal. Alice, Jasper e Emmett levem Bella para o quarto. – Disse Sam

Dito isso Emmett pegou Bella no colo e ficamos ali em frente a um portal cujo brilho da luz do apocalipse não parava de invadir o pequeno espaço.

- Como é que se fecha? – Buffy perguntou confusa

- Com sangue… sempre sangue. – Respondeu Spike passando uma adaga na sua mão e entregando aos outros para repetirem o mesmo ritual

Cada um cortou um pouco da mão onde deixamos pingar poucas gostas no portal que se fechou imediatamente, mas o portal não só se fechou como desapareceu completamente.

- Onde foi parar o selo? – Eu perguntei confuso

- O selo está oficialmente fechado, o apocalipse não acontecerá mais aqui. Era como na profecia… agora a profecia foi concluída, a Bella está livre. – Disse Faith com um sorriso

- Acho melhor irmos, temos um parto a fazer. – Disse Phoebe correndo em direcção a porta, eu ri com a cena, tínhamos acabado de passar por um apocalipse e eles agiam como se nada tivesse acontecido, bem este era o meu primeiro, o deles já tinha ultrapassado os 20…

BPOV

- Respire Bella, vamos, respire. – Dizia Jasper

- Se me mandares respirar novamente vais se arrepender.

- Ela está muito emotiva. – Disse Alice tentando não rir

Neste instante todos os guardiões invadiram o meu quarto e eu de um leve sorriso, eles tinham sobrevivido, todos os que eu amava tinha sobrevivido.

- Onde estão os Volturi? – Eu perguntei

- Estão morto Bella, todos os teus inimigos estão mortos. – Disse sam

- Bella como estas? – Perguntou Faith

- Eu sinto como se estivesse morrendo. – Eu disse quase chorando

- Bebé está vindo, bebé está vindo. – Disse Phoebe indo para minha frente se posicionando – Vamos ver o que temos aqui.

Edward ficou atrás de mim abraçando-me e segurando minha mão, enquanto Faith e Buffy ficavam dos outros lados, Sam e Spike num canto, Jasper e Alice com Phoebe ajudando para o preparativo dos bebés.

- Isso dói…

- Vamos Bella… eu estou aqui. – Sussurrou Edward

- Oh eu vejo uma cabeça com cabelos cor de bronze. – Disse Phoebe emocionada

- Tu vês? – Eu perguntei chorando

- O que esperavas? Loira? – Disse Alice rindo

- Bem poderia, a mãe de Bella era loira… - Disse Sam

- Uau que raio de conversa. – Disse Faith

- Certo, continue respirando. Respirando, continue respirando. – Dizia Phoebe

- Esta bem…

Eu respirava e fazia força, céus eu nunca imaginei que isso doesse tanto…

- Respire. Não esqueça de respirar. – Lembrava-me Jasper

- Muito bem. Está bem, relaxe. Relaxe, tu estás bem. - Dizia Phoebe

- Está tudo bem, querida. – Me tranquilizava Edward

- Tu estás óptima, estás óptima. – Dizia Phoebe quase chorando

- Empurre, o ultimo empurrão. E terás o primeiro gémeo nos braços.

- Eu não consigo…

- Precisa, tu consegues… um grande! Empurre. – Dizia Alice

- Tu consegues, Bella. – Disse Edward ao pé de meu ouvido

Juntei todas as minhas forças e fiz o que me pediram, neste instante eu sentia uma luz invadindo o quarto…

- Acho que a magia está voltando. – Disse Spike

- Lá vamos nós. Lá vamos nos. – Disse Alice quase pulando

- Força Bella. – Dizia Faith

- Ow… eu vejo um ombro, e outro ombro… - Disse Phoebe

- Empurre. Empurre! – Incentivava Jasper

- Um braço, e outro braço… - Disse Alice

- Oh, é outra coisa, outra coisa… - Phoebe neste instante segurou no bebé e eu pude ouvir o choro, Alice pegou nele, ou nela… e começou a limpar.

- Quem é? – Perguntou Spike

- É o Edward… oh ele é tão lindo Bella. – Disse Alice limpando-o.

- Vamos Bella, falta a Lizzie. Empurre só mais um pouco.

- Eu não consigo. – Eu disse quase sem força

- Tu consegues, tu consegues. – Disse Edward ao abraçar-me ainda mais carinhosamente – Vamos, Bella… só falta a nossa menina.

A nossa menina… sim era a nossa menina que faltava, respirei fundo e empurrei, onde logo em seguida pude ouvir o choro dela.

- Oi bebé, oi… - Disse Phoebe segurando delicadamente nos braços e indo limpa-la

Neste instante Alice se aproximou de mim e entregou-me o E.D, ele era extremamente lindo, com aquela pele tão perfeita e rosada, a cor de cabelo de Edward… ele seria lindo como pai, e eu sabia. Logo depois que os dois nasceram as luzes que tinham invadido o quarto desapareceram… tudo tinha terminado bem, e eu não poderia estar mais feliz do que isso.

- Olá, rapazinho. – Eu acaricie levemente as bochechas dele e encarei Edward – Olhe o que fizemos.

- Estou vendo. – Disse com um grande sorriso

- Agora a Lizzie. – Phoebe entregou para Edward, ela também era extremamente linda, sabe aqueles bebés cujo vocês não conseguem parar de olhar, que tem uma beleza imensa? Era os meus filhos…

- É um milagre. – Disse Faith emocionada

- Um pequeno milagre. – Eu disse observando os dois

- Eles são lindos. – Disse Buffy

- Vocês estão seguros… vocês serão amados. – Disse Sam ao olhar para os dois.

Sim estávamos todos seguros e amados, eu agora poderia dizer que eu tinha a minha felicidade completa.


	21. Prefacio

**Prefacio**

Os anos tinham se passado com muito amor e carinho no castelo, as crianças agora tinha 7 anos e eram bastante poderosos. E.D tinha o poder de teletransporte, invulnerabilidade e de domar qualquer animal. Lizzie herdou o poder de invulnerabilidade, Crescimento vegetal e de telecinese.

Os dois eram extremamente lindos e amados por todos, tinham a cor de cabelo de Edward, os olhos de Bella e a beleza dos dois… eram realmente crianças adoráveis.

Edward e Bella nunca estiveram tão felizes, sem nenhum vilão para se preocupar e agora tinham um reino ainda mais poderos.

Alice e Jasper agora estavam casados, algo que Alice adora.

Faith e Emmett não se casaram mas ainda continuavam juntos e felizes.

O resto da família estava mais aliviados, agora eles poderiam aproveitar tranquilamente a vida…sem nenhum mal para atrapalhar, afinal a profecia já foi realizada.

Assim diziam os antigos sábios: que somos os jardineiros da nossa própria alma. E por isso, com o mesmo amor que protegemos uma linda flor contra o mal tempo, deveríamos proteger também o nosso espírito de tudo aquilo que tenta nos magoar.


End file.
